


Fighting Mean

by Jiujitsudude



Series: Fighting Series [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, Glorious Violence, Mentor/Protégé, Snarky Jaune
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 61,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiujitsudude/pseuds/Jiujitsudude
Summary: Qrow: Kid you're not fast, not strong, and ain't got no semblance. So we're going to make you mean.





	1. Be Mean

**Hi folks! Always thought that Qrow and Jaune had more in common that they'd care to admit. I think Qrow would try to steer Jaune off the same path as him if he got the chance. The idea came from how my coaches have always taught me to compete to narrow the talent gap between those that are more skilled or athletic than yourself. Remember kids, make it suck!**

**Fighting Mean**

* * *

 

Qrow caught the glare in the kid's eye as he moved into the open courtyard they'd been using for training to square off against his niece.

Qrow understood that look. He understood it more than the kid could know. The anger that burned at your core, the one that became your default response to everything. The rage that could drive you to new heights, but could also drown you. It would make you a cold, hard enemy in the face of your foes, and it would make you a volatile and unreliable friend.

That kind of anger defined you. It made you dangerous, to your enemies, your friends, to yourself. This kid was dangerous now…Qrow could sympathize.

On a more selfish note, it made him nervous as the boy prepared to fight his favorite scythe wielder. The kid was unpredictable right now, and he'd be ready to jump in if needed for Ruby's sake.

Oz called a start to the bout and both fell into their stances. The kid started to circle with his shield raised high, slowing advancing on Ruby. His first swing hit nothing but rose petals, as did the second…and the third. Slowly his advance turned into him giving up ground, as Short-Stack danced around him, sending blow after blow into his shield.

_The kid is probably biding his time, waiting to activate his Semblance or unleash a counter-attack, yeah that had to be it_.

He deflected Ruby's next strike with his shield, forcing it into the ground, then bringing his own blade down to knock the scythe out of her hands _._

_It wasn't a bad strategy, if Ruby hadn't exploded into petals, it might have even worked._

He was sure the kid would adjust...aaaannnnd then Ruby had him pinned to the ground with her scythe. O _k, that was unexpected._

The thought suddenly hit him with a clarity.

_Oh…oh! This kid was going to fucking die out there._

He'd assumed the kid had the skills to go along with that chip on his shoulder. Without those, he was going to keep running into danger half-cocked again and again until someone put him down, which by the look of it, would be soon. He looked over at Oz, he'd be able to help set blondie straight.

"Excellent work, both of you. You've truly improved over these past few months."

_What the hell Oz!_   _You're going to get this kid murdered if you don't do something._

"You in particular Mr. Arc, have grown by leaps and bounds. I must say I'm impressed."

Qrow glared daggers at the boy-headmaster, which Oz promptly ignored.

The boy shook his head. "Didn't stop Ruby from putting me down."

_Ok, at least he was a realist._

Ruby placed a hand on Jaune's shoulder and smiled.

"If I hadn't kicked in with my Semblance at the last minute, you'd have had me! You'll find yours soon, I just know it!"

_No Ruby, not you too! Was no one going to help this kid?_

Qrow took a long drink from his flask.  _Fuck it, I'll do it myself, not watching this kid commit suicide._

He waited until the others started to file out of the courtyard before grabbing the kid by the arm. "Hold up angst-knight."

Jaune stared him down. "Get off me Qrow."  _Ah, there was that look again. Kid wasn't going to make this easy._

"Look kid, I saw a few things that I think I can help you out with. You want some pointers or what?"  _There you go Qrow, appeal to his rational side._

"I'll be fine on my own. I already had a teacher."

_Oh right, the rage_.  _Say something helpful._

"And now she's gone."  _Goddammit Qrow._

Jaune grabbed his collar and got in his face. "YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT!? THAT I DON'T THINK ABOUT IT EVERYDAY?!" He seethed.

_I have to bring this back down_.

"Do you want to stop it from happening again? Listen kid, you may not like me, but I'm the best shot you've got at improving right now. To stop being a liability."

Qrow watched the war of emotions play across the kid's face. Anger, guilt, pain, regret...he was familiar with all of them.

"Ok, whatever." Jaune finally responded.  _Ah, guilt trip my old friend._

"Swell, let's go find somewhere a little more private, don't need Oz giving me shit about this."

* * *

The two men stood in clearing in the woods Qrow had picked out, sparsely populated with trees. Enough room to maneuver and far enough away for some privacy, but close enough to the house to get back if they needed to.

_Alright, time to start off soft._

"Do you know what your problem is kid?"  _Smooth._

"Is it that I followed a drunk old man into the woods?"

_Snark, I like it_.

"Cute. It's that you don't' know your own fighting style."

"There are plenty of Grimm that would disagree with you."

"Oooohhh, big bad Jaune killed some Grimm. Good luck with Cinder and crew."  _Damn, he was bad at this mentoring thing._

Jaune's eyes hardened. "Fine, what do you mean?"

"I'll show you. Draw your sword." Jaune nodded and complied.

"Ok, here we go." Qrow swung his sword in a lazy downward arc. Jaune's blade met his and began angling it to the side to deflect the force. It was good form, born of long hours of practice and dedication, the kind of thing that should make a young swordsman proud.

Qrow punched him square in the face.

"What the hell!" Jaune shouted as he hit the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry, was I just supposed to attack you with my sword?" Qrow mocked. "No one really explained the rules of life and death combat to me. By all means though, try again."

Jaune started to pick himself up off the ground. Qrow waited till he had put his weight firmly on one hand before he kicked it out from under him. He tried not to feel smug when the kid hit the ground again with a grunt…he was pretty sure he failed.

"Ok, kick'em while they're down. Great. Any other gems coach, or is this the lesson?" Jaune spat.

_I really can't decide if I like this kid or not_.

"That's a part of it kid, but you're trying too hard to something you're not. What would your lady have done in that situation?"

Jaune's eyes narrowed. "Pyrrha, her name was Pyrrha." He considered for a moment. "She probably would have either used her Semblance to distract you, or done some kind of back flip or other acrobatic move to gain some distance."

"Super. Can you do either of things?"

"You know I can't" Jaune growled.

Qrow raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, so why do you fight like you can? Kid, that girl was a once in lifetime athlete with an incredible Semblance. She could afford to fight clean, to fight fair. You? You're going to have to learn to fight mean."

The kid looked at him warily. "What are you talking about?"

Qrow waived his hand dismissively. "No more of this strike, strike, parry, reset, bullshit. You've got to put the pressure on them and never let up."

"So, what? You want me to throw dirt in their eyes?"

"Kid, I swear to God, if you try to throw dirt in my eyes, I'll kill you myself." Qrow threatened with a glare. "But, sure if you want to blind an opponent then go for it. There's more to it than that though, it's about making your opponent uncomfortable. Fighting you shouldn't be fun, even if they win, they should remember that fighting you sucks. That means dragging them where they don't want to be. If you're bigger than they are, then make them carry your weight, lean on them. If you're faster than they are, then make them fight at your pace, exhaust them, then finish them. They're emotional? Talk all kinds of trash, make them angry, they'll make mistakes."

Qrow spread his arms wide. "What I want kid? I want you to headbutt, I want you to grind your elbows into their soft-squishy parts, I want you to stomp on feet and make them work for every little thing, no matter how small."

Jaune seemed to be mulling over his words.

_Time to try something else_.

"Kid, you're not dishonoring her by not being her. She'd want you to find your own style. She'd want you to live."  _Please don't blow up kid._

The kid looked down. "You're right." He said quietly. "I…I just…want to keep something of her."

Qrow nodded sympathetically. "I get it kid, I really do. Oz wasn't wrong, you really have improved, she'd be proud." He reached out a hand to help the kid to his feet.  _Maybe I've got this mentoring thing after all._ "Now let's make you one mean sonuvabitch."

Jaune grinned. "Sure thing coach!" His hand shot forward and tossed a clump of dirt into Qrow's eyes.

_THAT LITTLE SONUVABITCH!_


	2. Make Them Work

**Make Them Work**

* * *

 

"Alright kid, put your crap over by the tree."

Jaune raised an eyebrow. "We're fighting without our weapons today, huh?"

"You got it."

"This isn't cause you're still mad about the dirt in the eyes thing, right?"

"What? No, of course not."  _It totally is you Tai-lookiing bastard._  "You remember when I lost my weapon to that scorpion guy, right? Could happen to anyone."

The kid looked skeptical, but set down his weapons. "If you say so."

"I do. If you're only as good as your weapon, then you're no good at all."

Jaune shrugged. "You're the boss. So, is this how you taught Yang? You were a teacher at Signal, right?"

Qrow shook his head. "Nah, that was all Tai. Yang does fight mean though." He said with a smile. "Must be natural."  _She's terrifying kid, stay away._

"Soooo…what do you want me to do?"

Qrow smiled comfortingly. "Just come at me however you want, and we'll go from there."  _Bring it punk._

Jaune nodded and began his advance, hands held high. Once he got within range, he threw a cross at Qrow's head. Qrow smirked as he dipped out of the way, and wrapped his hand around the back of kid's head, pulling down sharply and forcing him to splay out his hands to keep from face-planting. Qrow's eyes flashed at the opening and threw a knee into the boy's face, watching him drop to the ground.

_I should probably feel bad about this, but we'll just call it…educational…yeah, that sounds legit._

"That look like it hurt blondie. What else you got?"

Jaune shook his head as rose to his feet. "I've got your number old man."

Qrow looked toward the sky considering. "I'm actually pretty selective with who I give that out to. You don't fit the normal description either, could use a little more in the T&A department."

The kid sighed. "You're doing the 'creepy old man in the woods' thing again."

_This fucking guy._

Qrow rolled his eyes. "Can we just get this over with?"

"That's what she said." The kid laughed he rushed forward.

_Definitely spending too much time with Yang._

Again, Qrow waited until he swung and missed, before starting to drag the kid's head back down. Jaune started to focus on pushing the hand holding his head down instead of taking swipes at him.  _Hey hey, the kid can learn!_ Not that it mattered, Qrow would simply switch from side to side as the kid would knock off one side or the other, leaning his weight down into his head and neck, forcing Jaune hold them both up. Soon the kid started to slow down, his resistance becoming subdued.

Qrow smirked. "Aww what's the matter kid? I heard you were some kind of Aura/stamina master."

Jaune huffed and puffed. "So…y-your…your mom has been talking about me again, huh?"

_I think this kid might be my favorite._ "I'm sorry, what's that? You want me to keep hitting you till you can't stand?" Qrow shrugged. "If you say so kid."

Jaune growled as he charged forward, swinging for the fences. He found himself pushed toward the ground again as Qrow put pressure on him, starting to fight the older man's arms once again, but this time, Qrow began throwing short uppercuts into the kid's face every time he forced his head down.

_Not quite as talkative now, huh?_

After a few minutes of punishment, Jaune dropped to his knees from exhaustion, blood pouring from his nose.

_He looks tired, I could make this a teachable moment._

Qrow's boot caught him under the chin and sent him sprawling onto his back.  _Nailed it!_

Qrow walked around till he was looking down into Jaune's face. "And what did we learn today kid?"

"You're an asshole." Jaune coughed.

Qrow gave him a gentle, well  _gentle-ish_ , kick in the ribs. "I didn't ask what you already knew, I asked what you learned."

"You baited me. You tired me out, then you moved in for the kill when I couldn't defend myself anymore."

Qrow gave the kid a slow clap. "Bravo champ. You might be some kind of Aura stud, but it drains you twice as fast when you have to carry my weight too. Listen kid, you control the head and you control the body. You lean on them and they'll tired out. Try it out next time Oz puts you up against Short-Stack, or that Ninja Kid you're always hanging out with."

"Ren." The kid corrected as he started to climb to his feet.  _I'm not offering you any help, learned my lesson last time brat._

"Right, Ninja Kid. Any-who, any questions kid?"

Jaune paused, took a deep breath, and looked him right in the eye. "Yeah, just one. Do you want me to call you 'Uncle Qrow' or something else once I hook up with Yang or Ruby?"

Qrow saw red.  _IMMA MURDER THIS BLOND BASTARD!_

Qrow threw a haymaker at the kid's head, intent on laying him out. He felt Jaune's fist plant itself in his stomach.  _Damn that hurt! Kid's got oomph, I need to calm down._

Jaune bounced in front of him. "I'm just wondering, how familiar is this? A blond beating you down I mean, not dating the ladies in your life, though I suppose either could apply."

_MUST. MURDER. MINI-TAI!_ Qrow unleashed, the kid caught the first couple of blows on his arms, but the speed and ferocity of the assault was too much. The kid stayed on his feet longer than he'd thought possible, but eventually collapsed face first on the ground.

Qrow fought to get his breathing under control.  _I can't actually kill him. Oz will never let me hear the end of it._

He sighed. "Well kid, you managed to get under my skin. It might have meant something if you weren't so over-matched." He crossed his arms. "I'm actually kinda proud of you in a really perverse way, good use of mental warfare. Not too shabby kid. Kid? Earth to Tai 2.0."

Qrow leaned down a little further to cautiously inspect the boy.  _Oh good, he's unconscious._ He gave him a small kick _. Very unconscious. I wonder how Oz will feel about that._

He sighed as he fished the smelling salts out of his belt and flipped the kid over. "Wakey wakey," he sang as he waived the salts under the young man's nose. Jaune awoke with a start. "Hey there!" He said placing a hand on his shoulder to keep the disoriented teen steady. "There's our blond sleeping beauty."

Jaune coughed. "H-how…how did you know my pet name for Yang?"

His grip on the kid's shoulder tightened.

_BREATH QROW BREATH!_

"Kid you have the worst self-preservation instincts that I have ever seen."


	3. Feelings are Hard

**_Italics = Qrow Thoughts_ **

**Feelings Are Hard**

* * *

"Why are we still hanging out here?" Jaune complained, looking around the forest.

"Cause you definitely have a concussion, and I don't feel like explaining that shit to Oz _." Why is your blond student stumbling around? No reason Oz, it's definitely not because I unleashed years of pent up rage on him._

"We'll give your Aura a minute to kick in and then we'll head back. Sorry about the whole knocking you out thing, that might have been a bit much."  _I'm like, 40% sorry at best Mini-Tai._

Jaune shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Sorry about the whole blond comment, that was going too far. Though considering your reaction, I'm only like…let's say, 30% sorry."

_Hilarious. Nobody likes a one-upper, kid._

"You know that there's still time for me to knock you around some more right? There's no one to save you out here."

"You're really stuck on this having me out here in the woods thing, huh? I think I need an adult."  _Would Oz really miss this kid if he was gone? Like, what if he just mysteriously disappeared?_

"I am an adult." He growled.

Jaune shrugged. "Debatable."

"You like pushing buttons kid. Be careful that your mouth doesn't write checks that your ass can't cash." Qrow warned.

The kid smiled mirthlessly and looked away. "If I only spoke up when I could back it up, I don't think I'd talk at all."

_There's the depression again._ He threw a pebble at the kid. "Hey, snap out of it angst-knight. I've been meaning to talk to you about this anyway, what's the deal with the whole self-deprecating shtick anyway? You're going to need to have a little more self-confidence if you want to make it out there."

The kid's smile became genuine. "Well, my dad did always say 'all you need is confidence,' when dealing with the ladies."

Qrow rolled his eyes _. Still angling to get a rise out of me huh kid?_  "Yeah, confidence. I think your old man forgot about good looks, the ability to form coherent sentences, lien, and an air of mystery. That would explain why you're so bad at it, from what I hear." He said before taking a drag from his flask.

Jaune cocked his head. "Is that why you drink so much, for an air of mystery? I'm pretty sure that just makes you a drunk…maybe a pirate. I guess it depends on what you're drinking."

_He's trying to get me off topic. "_ Yeah yeah kid. You've got a real promising career in stand-up comedy. Now, back to the topic at hand, what's with being so hard on yourself all the time? I mean you're bad, but you're not that bad."

The kid snorted. "Wow, I think that's the most inspirational thing that I've ever heard. No really, I feel like I'm ready to take on the world."

_Man, he's fighting this._ "Kid. Spill. Now."

Jaune suddenly found the floor very interesting. "I-it's because I'm a fraud." He half-whispered.

_Interesting, let's see where this goes._ "Join the club kid. Everybody wants to be something they're not, we all put on a show for the world."

"You don't understand! Everything about me is a lie! I don't even deserve to be at Beacon. I..I forged my transcripts to get in!" He shouted.

Qrow took another pull of his flask and eyed the kid. "That's it? That's the big secret? You lied to get into Beacon? Who gives a damn kid? You've survived things that would have put the vast majority of kids your age six feet under. You're hardly the first kid to fudge on their transcripts either."  _There's more to this._

Jaune shook his head. "I didn't fudge, I straight up lied. I didn't even have my Aura unlocked when I got to the school, Pyrrha did it for me at initiation."

_Worst. Survival. Instincts. Ever._ "Holy shit kid! How are you still alive?"

He smiled. "I ask that a lot too."

_Nah, you don't get to go back to moping._ "Not exactly what I meant. The fact that you're still kicking after jumping into a combat academy with no experience is pretty astounding."  _You might be a better little survivor than I thought. "_ You're doing great considering how little actual training you have, you should be proud."  _What's the root of all this kid?_

He saw the flash of anger in the kid's eyes.  _Ah, there it is, that rage, let it out kid_.

"But I started so far behind!" He growled. "They've all had to waste their time helping me along. They could have been getting stronger, they could have had someone stronger on their team!" He faltered as he fought back tears.

"I-if it…if it had been someone else…Pyrrha might still be here." He finished quietly. "I put them in danger. I got her killed."

_Alright Qrow, the kid just opened himself up to you, you have to pick your next words carefully._

"Yeah, maybe."  _Dammit Qrow! Ok, time to recover._ "Maybe you got her killed, maybe Yang's doing the robot now cause of you."

The kid looked like he might be sick.

_I've got to pull this together somehow._  "But then again, maybe I'm the reason Short-Stack's mom isn't here anymore, maybe it's my fault that my sister is leading a band of bandits terrorizing the local population. Here's the thing kid, it's impossible to know what could have happen, we just know what did happen, and we have to deal with it."

The kid looked at him pleadingly. "How?! How do you deal with it?! I'm angry all the time now, at Cinder, at Ozpin…at myself. I'm just so damn tired. How do you deal with it!"

Qrow held up his flask and gave it a shake. "Poorly. Or so I'm told. You're going to have to find your own way kid, I can only offer you a couple of crutches." He passed the boy the flask _. I am perhaps the worst role model in the long history of bad role models._

The kid hesitated for a second, then slammed the flask back like it was water.

_Huh, guess he hasn't really had much experience drinking. How old is he again? Three, two, one._

Jaune began coughing and sputtering as the burn of the liquor hit him.  _There we go._

"Yeah, so the thing about whiskey is that you're not really supposed to chug it. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to practice." Qrow laughed. "There are other crutches of course, like being an ass to people, you've pretty much got that one down." He said, looking at Jaune out of the corner of his eye.

"Learning from the best, coach." The kid shot back.

Qrow ignored him. "Then there's the ladies." _Shit._

The kid grinned at him. "Yeah? Tell me more about that one."

_I wonder if my Semblance creates Tais._

Qrow glared at him. "Yeah sure kid, maybe after you're away from my nieces. That is unless you want to experiment with internal bleeding as a coping mechanism. I'd be more than happy to help you with that, you know…for science."

"I think I'll pass." The kid laughed. "So now that we've got my sob story out of the way, what about yours?" He asked, passing the flask back.

"Nah kid, we're both way too sober for that shit." He took a drink. "How's your head feel by the way?"

"Like some old guy tried to knock it off under the guise of training."

_That's not inaccurate._ "Sounds like you're good to go to me, at least enough to fool Oz at any rate."

"Yeah, probably." He paused for a second and then smiled. "Anyway, I'll see if Ruby wants to help me feel better when me get back, just to be on the safe side."

_This fucking guy._


	4. Hitting Because You Care

**Special thank you goes out to Cr00cy, who's been helping me (saving me) as a Beta Reader! Seriously, Cr00cy has made this much more readable, and is saving me from having an aneurism when I catch a mistake after posting.**

**Couple of notes:**

**It's been brought to my attention by a few people that Jaune is OOC. My intention was to take some of Jaune's natural sarcasm and snark and turn it up a few notches, but then my hand slipped and we ended up at 11 while breaking off the nob. What are you gonna do right?**

**I've had a couple of request for Omakes, to which I say…sure, I play requests, enjoy at the bottom.**

* * *

 

**Hitting Because You Care**

* * *

He'd been working with, or beating on, whichever you prefer, the kid for about a week or so now. The boy seemed to be picking it up pretty well, and Qrow figured it was time to put some of the theory into practice.

_Also, if I have to deal with that little punk mouthing off again in the next 24-hours, team RNJR is going to need a new letter._

He had waited patiently for the right time to approach Oz alone about the day's sparring. He wanted to put the kid's skills to the test, see if he can put them in practice against someone closer to his level.

_Don't really want to let him know I've been training the kid on the side though, too many questions about my…alternative training methods._

He finally caught Oz in the living room, finishing his morning coffee.  _Perfect, now just play it subtle._

"Hey Oz."  _Good so far._

"Good morning Qrow." The former headmaster raised his mug in greeting.

"I want blondie to fight the ninja kid today." Qrow blurted.  _Smooth._

Ozpin looked at him curiously. "The who?"

_You know damn well who Oz._

"The green one."

"Lie Ren, the young man you're referring to is named Lie Ren."

_Yeah, like I said, ninja kid._

"Good for him. I want him to fight the kid."

Oz took a sip of his coffee and considered for a moment. "And why exactly do you want to do this? I was going to have Mr. Arc challenge Ms. Valkyrie today, their skill sets are more closely matched."

"Because kid needs to fight someone that's going to show him something different Oz. His whole fighting style is based off being a plodding meat shield. I want to see how he responds to someone faster than him."  _You know, like a ninja._

Oz raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? I believe we already ran this experiment with Ms. Rose. It did not turn out in our young knight's favor."

"Which is why we should make him try it again. Consider it remedial education, the kid is pretty slow."

"Hmm…like the remedial training sessions you've been giving him?"

_Damn. How does he find this shit out?_

"Don't know what you're talking about Oz."

The former headmaster smirked. "I'm sure you don't. Very well, I see no reason we can't give your young protege another chance."

_How to handle this? Let's go with denial._  "Trust me Oz, if he were mine, we'd be running through booze in this house a lot faster."

Oz chuckled. "If you say so, old friend."

* * *

Qrow watched as the kids ran through their normal warm-up on the side of the stone courtyard, prepping for the day's spar, keeping an eye on the young knight in particular.

_Get ready kid, let's see what you learned._

Oz cleared his throat. "Students, we'll be continuing to pair off and refine your combat abilities today through mock battles. The first match of the day will be Mr.  _Lie Ren,_  facing off against Mr. Arc." Qrow didn't miss the emphasis he put on Ren's name.  _He'll always be ninja kid to me Oz._

For the kid's part, he was all smiles, fist bumping the ninja and saying something about a "brother-from-another-mother."  _Game face time kid._

The two combatants started to make their way to the middle of the large courtyard, laughing at some in-joke. Qrow caught the kid's arm as he passed.

"Kid, remember, be mean. Mean as a damn king taijitu." He hissed.

Jaune paused, nodded, then made his way to the center, falling into a low crouch.  _There we go, make this ninja miserable._

As Oz called a start to the match, the ninja immediately started to maneuver around the kid, trying to open up a flank. Storm Flower coughed as rounds poured forth, slamming into the kid's shield. Ren continuously shifted angles as Jaune tried to walk him down behind his shield, forcing the blond to shift his direction to defend from the incoming fire without making any real forward progress. Qrow finally heard the telltale 'click' of the guns running dry.

_Alright kid, close that distance, this guy will cut you to pieces if you let him dictate the pace._

As if hearing him, Jaune shot forward, striking at Ren again and again as he advanced, trying to get close enough to his friend to take Storm Flower's machine gun function out of the fight.  _Ok, you've neutralized the long-range threat, time to put some pressure on him._

Ren danced around Jaune's strikes, waiting for an opening in his friend's defenses, confident that his speed would keep him out of range till an opportunity presented itself _. Come on kid, just hit this ninja bastard!_

Qrow watched the frustration build on Jaune's face, as he tried and failed to pin Ren down.  _Maybe it was too early._  He thought dejectedly.

Then he caught something flash across the young man's face.  _What are you thinking blondie?_

The kid's next strike went wide…way too wide for how focused on form the boy normally was, and he stumbled forward. Ren seized the opportunity and darted in, slamming his weapon into the kid's exposed right flank. Jaune launched his trap, wrapping his sword arm around Ren's arm before he could pull it back, pinning it to his side.

Qrow smirked.  _Not bad kid. Had to eat a strike to get to it, but you got him now._

He watched expectantly as Jaune pulled back his shield, preparing to smash it into the trapped ninja, and start the end of the fight. Qrow watched the boy hesitate, then begin to try to wrap his shield arm around Ren's other arm, attempting to trap it as well.  _What the hell are you doing kid?_

The two teens pummeled for position, as Jaune started to force his weight onto the slighter fighter, Ren fought to free Storm Flower's blades, jabbing the daggers into Jaune's sides whenever he could find the angle.  _The kid had the perfect shot, why didn't he finish the fight?_

Then the realization hit him.

Qrow felt his anger rising.  _You soft-hearted blond bastard. Don't tell me you're afraid to hurt your friend?_

"Kid if you don't smash that damn ninja, I swear to God, I'll show you the meaning of the word mean! You're letting him off the hook! What, do you want him to be weak like you?" He shouted across the makeshift arena.

Oz shot him a surprised look at the sudden outburst.  _Well, I guess that cat's out of the bag._

Across the way however, he watched the kid's eyes harden.  _Do it kid._

Jaune's shield arm released Ren's, as he cocked it back and slammed the shield into his friend with an animistic yell. He brought the it down once, twice, three times, before the green ninja fell to a knee, staggered under the force of the blows. Jaune raised his shield again, keeping Ren's opposite arm firmly pinned against his side.

"Yield Ren." He pleaded.

The ninja kid shook his head to clear it, looked up into the blond's eyes, and the shield poised to strike, and nodded slowly. "The match is yours my friend."

Jaune relaxed, and released his grip on Ren's arm. "Sorry about the whole…you know…going berserk thing man." He said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Ren just laughed, rubbing the side of his head gently. "If it works, it works, I suppose. You definitely caught me off guard this time. I didn't expect you to take a blow for the chance to rob me of my mobility. It was quite…pragmatic."

Jaune smiled at him. "I think you mean desperate. Anyway I don't think it'll work aga-"

"JAAUUUNNNE!" Ruby shouted as she tackled him from the side. "That was amazing! Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

He patted her on the head affectionately. "A little birdy told me it might be a good idea."

_Oh look, the kid has jokes._

Jaune felt a pair of arms wrap around him, as Nora pulled him into a bear-hug from behind. "That was so COOL! First Renny was all like, bang, bang, bang, then you were all CHARGE! Then you guys were wrasslin, then you went full NORA SMASH!" She praised as she shook him from side-to-side like a rag doll.

"Nora..need…air." Jaune croaked.

"Whatever you say, fearless leader." Nora saluted as she dropped the knight to the floor in a heap.

Oz chuckled as he approached. "Well fought, both of you. Mr. Lie Ren effectively controlled the early going, but I was impressed by your tenacity Mr. Arc. Quite the improvement in such a short time."

_Hell yeah it is Oz._

Jaune grinned back at two-souled man. "Thank you, sir. Ren's a hard man to pin down, I don't know if I could do it again."  _You're supposed to be confident kid! Whatever, you earned this one._

Oz nodded. "I suppose we'll see the next time you square off. However, I believe our resident cheering section might have a few notes for you both."  _Who is he talking about? Oh…Oz you bastard._

Qrow sighed and walked forward.  _Better to get this out of the way I guess._ "Ninja kid."

"Ren." The boy corrected.

"Right, ninja kid. You did a good job cutting angles out there to keep rust-knight out of range, but if you had alternated firing between one of your weapons and the other, you could have reloaded while keeping the pressure on him, rather than running dry all at once."

He turned to face Jaune. "Kid, I get what you were going for by taking the hit, and it worked out this time, but that won't always be the case. Imagine trying to take a love tap from Pinkie's overgrown mallet over there." He nodded over to Nora, who smiled devilishly and hefted Magnhild menacingly. "That kinda strategy is a last resort. More importantly though, why'd you hesitate?"

He watched the kid shuffle nervously. "I felt bad about beating on Ren like that, he had no way to defend."

"Yeah? You felt bad huh? Where do you think it's going to be better for him to take those lumps, here in the training yard with you, or out there where they're a lot more final? How bad do you think Pinkie over there would feel if someone ventilated ninja boy's head, because he never learned to defend against that?" Nora gasped as Jaune looked down dejectedly.

Qrow looked around at the group of students. "This goes for all of you. Your teammates won't thank you for being soft on them, you're robing them of a chance to learn and improve. The more you hold back, the more holes in their game they're going to develop, holes that will get them killed."

He scanned over them again, meeting all their eyes.

"You want to keep them alive? Fight hard, but more importantly, fight mean."

* * *

 

**Don't let your teammates develop bad habits!**

**Next time on Fighting Mean! Qrow attempts to teach Jaune how to fight against a heavy hitter, while Jaune attempts to find out how far he can push Qrow and maintain a functioning Cardiovascular System!**

* * *

 

**OMAKE**

**In which the gang watch Jaune's training session with Qrow from Chapter 2.**

"Why are we so far away?" Ruby whined.

"Your uncle is an experienced Huntsman, any closer and I'm sure he'd pick up on us." Ren explained.

She huffed. "But I can't hear anything!"

Nora cut in. "Don't worry about it! Renny's got ninja hearing! He'll be able to tell us what they're saying."

"Keep you voice down Nora. Also, I am not now, nor have I ever been a ninja. I'm simply able to focus my hearing when I need to."

Ruby eyed the possible ninja warily. "I don't know Ren, that sounds awful ninja-like..."

He rolled his eyes. "Why are we spying on them anyway?"

Ruby waived her arms. "Cause drunkle Qrow never trains anyone…like ever!"

"Didn't he train you?" Nora asked.

"Yeah, and that took years of badgering! Jaune has known him for like, two weeks! Look they're talking! What are they saying Ren?"

The boy in green focused. "It sounds like Qrow is lecturing him on the importance of fighting without weapons…it sounds like Jaune doesn't fully believe his motives."

They watched as Qrow delivered a fierce knee to Jaune's face.

Nora winced. "Yeah, I wonder why."

"I'm sure he's got a good reason, he's just trying to help him!" Ruby defended her uncle. "What are they saying now?"

"It sounds like Qrow is describing the proportional requirements a woman must meet to get his scroll number…Jaune appears to be worried that he's being propositioned in the woods…" He looked at the red hooded girl questioningly.

"Uncle Qrow would never do that!"

"Look they're fighting again!" Nora half-shouted. "Man, this is not going well for Fearless Leader."

Ruby looked on worriedly. "They stopped again, what's uncle Qrow saying to Jaune?"

"It appears that he is questioning his resolve…ah and Jaune is responding with…" He hesitated.

"With what Ren?! Tell us!"

"It sounds like he's…speaking excrement."

The two girls looked at him in confusion until Nora's face brightened. "He's talking shit!? Hell yeah, go FL!"

Ren winced as he watched Qrow's boot catch Jaune under the chin. "Yes, and from watching Qrow's reaction, he appears to have taken exception to it."

Ruby was mortified. "I'm so sorry Jaune! Is it over now? Jaune is just laying down."

Ren listened again. "Qrow seems to be questioning what lessons Jaune has retained from the training…"

Nora snorted. "Don't catch a boot to the face."

"He also appears not to know my actual name…and believes I am a ninja…oh…that's very…bold."

"What did he say!" Ruby panicked.

"Jaune was questioning…how Qrow would prefer to be addressed in the event…that your families became joined…" The most likely a ninja boy tried to put gently.

It went straight over Ruby's head. "Oh, well that sounds nice!"

"….sexually." The boy in finished.

"I bet it does Rubes!" Nora barked a laugh as the young girl reddened. "Oooh! Nice shot to the breadbasket by oh captain my captain! What good shit is Jaune talking now Renny?"

"Huh." Ren glanced at Ruby. "Ruby, is everything ok between your father and your uncle? I'm sensing some animosity."

She considered. "Yeah they're all right now..." It hit her. "OH GOD WHAT DID HE SAY?! HE'S GONNA KILL HIM! GO TEAM RNR GO!


	5. Take Their Breath Away

**Special Thanks again goes out Cr00cy for helping make this all readable!**

**Is anyone artistically talented? I don't know if you can tell from the story pic, but I am most certainly not.**

**I've placed the Author's Notes at the bottom below the Omake, so if you to read them you can, but they won't be in your way.**

**As always,** _**Italics = Qrow Thoughts** _

**Take Their Breath Away**

* * *

The two men once again got to stood in their familiar section of the forest. A little worse for wear now, as most of the surrounding trees bore slash marks from errant strike, and the ground was furrowed from the churning of feet and impact of shells.

It should have been peaceful.

_Then again, I've got the kid here._

"I'm just saying that you're a giant buzzkill."

"Yeah, well it's what you kids needed to hear." Qrow quipped back.  _Need to cut the kid back down to size, he's gotten cocky…cockier._

Jaune ignored the older man. "Anyway, what's on the menu for today coach?"

"Well, seeing as you had to let Ninja Kid-"

"Ren."  _Don't care_

"-hit you to get into the fight, I figured we'd look at fighting an opponent that you can't afford to let hit you, like Pinkie."

"Nora."  _Double don't care._

"Do you not care about our names, or do you actually not know them? Cause I used to think that it was the former, but at this point…"

Qrow huffed. "Of course I know your names kid. Kid, Short-Stack, Ninja Kid, and Pinkie." He proclaimed proudly.  _And it's all you're ever gonna get called by brat._

Jaune sighed. "Right. Ok old man, how are we doing this? You want me to drop off my stuff again?"

"Not yet kid. We're starting off with a mental exercise."

"Whoa, don't strain yourself."  _Keep running your mouth kid, today's going to be fun._

"You truly missed your calling in life kid. You make a much better comedian than a Hunter."

"Ouch."

"Now shut up and tell me what you would do if you fought Pinkie."

Jaune considered for a moment. "Well Nora has grenades, so I'd have to get close enough to take those out of the fight. I guess I'd try to stay on the edge of her hammer range and jump in after she swings and misses."

Qrow nodded.  _Not bad kid._  "You're on the right track. Picking at them from the outside and waiting for them to over commit is a viable strategy, it's what Ninja Kid tried to use on you. Let me ask you this, do you think that you could dodge that over-sized mallet the whole time, or do you think you'd have to take some of that on your shield?"

"Probably have to use my shield, Nora's pretty damn fast. I think I could handle it though." The boy nodded confidently.  _Gotcha kid!_

Qrow smiled. "You sound pretty confident! Get your shit ready and let's put that to the test." _I probably shouldn't enjoy this next part so much…oh well, I'll live and he…probably will._

Jaune readied his sword and shield and began to close with the older man. His first strike was tentative, trying to catch Qrow with the end of his blade.

Qrow's was not. He slammed sword into the kid's shield at full force, causing him to stagger, then went to work, striking the shield again and again, like he was chopping down a tree _._

_Hi ho! Hi ho! It's off to work we go!_

He could see the kid was getting pissed. He probably would be too, considering how hard he was battering the young knight.  _He's going to try something._

The boy swung his shield backhand, trying to stop the assault. Qrow leaned back and let the strike sail by before planting a kick in the kid's chest, sending him sprawling.

"Ouch. Sucks to suck kid."

The knight growled as he charged back into him. Qrow swung his blade like a baseball bat, forcing Jaune to bring his shield back up to block again, before kicking at the boy's kneecap. The kid was driven to his knee. Qrow decided to help him relax a little, and drove a knee into the boy's face, sending him to his back once again.

_There you go kid. You'll be much more comfortable down there_

Jaune groaned from his spot on the ground, flat on his back. Qrow smiled and leaned on his sword. "What's the matter kid? Is the 'taking it on the shield' idea not playing out how you wanted? Hard to manage when I'm stronger, faster, and more experienced with a blade."  _Today is a good day._

"I'm better looking. Don't smell like shitty booze either." The kid coughed.

_You don't even know the good stuff kid._

"Pssh. By who's accounting?"

The kid smiled. "Ruby. Also, Yang."

_Dammit, I walked into that one._

Qrow rolled his eyes. "Poor taste aside, how are you going to beat me?"

"Is 'like you owe me money' an acceptable answer?"  _Cute._

He delivered a kick to the boy's side. "I don't know, you tell me."

"Dammit!" The kid rubbed his ribs. "Ok, ok, I guess 'with a ranged weapon' is the answer you're looking for."

"Not a bad idea kid, taking their power out of the equation. But some idiot decided that he didn't need a firearm. You know, cause it's not like everything can be a gun these days."

"You know, I bet if I told them what/who I was going to use it for, plenty of people would offer to loan me theirs."

_It's like he wants me to stab him._

He gave Juane another kick. "Focus kid. If you can't win at long or medium range because of their power, then you need to cut it off where it starts. You need to be in their face, chest-to-chest with them."

"Now you're trying to hold me close in the woods huh? This is what it's come to." The kid sighed dramatically.

"I'm about two seconds from tying you to a tree, and letting the Grimm deal with you." Qrow growled.

"And now we've moved onto bondage."

_What if I just cripple him? Oz wants him alive, but he didn't set many guidelines beyond that._

"Shut up or get smashed by Pinkie when you guys fight next, those are your two options."

Jaune sighed. "I'll be good."

_I doubt it._

"I doubt it." He shook his head. "Whatever. I want you to focus on getting inside the arc of my swing. After that, we'll work on taking your opponent to the ground, where you can negate their weapon and strength advantage."

The kid got back to his feet. "How do I do that?"

_This will be great._

"Glad you asked kid! Like this." Qrow stepped into Jaune ,and threaded an arm underneath the boy's, before quickly turning his hips into his.

Jaune wasn't entirely sure why the world was suddenly upside down, but he had developed a few theories by the time he slammed into the ground.

"Ow." _Accurate._

"Ow is right kid. Now, imagine that that had been on concrete rather than this wonderfully soft forest floor. I don't care how much Aura you have, that'll rattle your brain around."

Jaune smiled. "I don't know, the ladies tell me that my Aura is pret-"

"Tai you promised!" Qrow snapped _. Oh shit. Maybe he'll miss the slip._

"You're right, I'm sorry." The kid held his hands up apologetically. "Wait…did you just call me Tai?"

_Or not._

Qrow placed a hand over his face. "Kid, if you value your life and this training, we'll never speak about this again. Kid?"

The boy was clearly fighting, and losing, an internal battle. "I-I'm trying really hard right now coach…there's just so many jokes."  _Good man angst-knight._

He sighed. "Just get up and let's practice the damn move."

The kid grinned. "Whatever you say  _bro_."

_Fuck you kid._

* * *

Qrow waited until the rest of the team finished their breakfast, and began to file out of the kitchen to start their morning training, while watching the boy-headmaster.

He mentally prepared for his conversation with Oz. He knew he had come on too strong the last time he'd suggested a fight for the kid. He needed to be subtle about it this time, let Oz think it was his idea the whole time.

_I can do this. I've got this._

He walked over to the kitchen table where Oz was sitting, enjoying his morning coffee and took the seat across from him. _Ok, moment of truth, remember to be subtle, ease into the conversation._

"I want the kid to fight Pinkie."  _Nailed it._

Ozpin sighed. "Ms. Valkyrie, her name is Nora Valkyrie, and couldn't you have let me finish my coffee? Also, I can't help but believe that you're showing favoritism to Mr. Arc."

He scoffed. "Nah, the kid isn't my favorite, it's definitely the ninja."

Oz raised an eyebrow. "Oh, Mr. Ren? Why is that?"  _Ninja Kid Oz._

"I enjoy our conversations."

"Qrow, I don't think that you've ever actually spoken to the boy."

He smiled. "Exactly."

Oz shook his head. "Very well my friend, you shall have your match. Anything else I can do for you? Perhaps forge a scythe weapon for Mr. Arc?"  _Don't even joke like that Oz._

_I should do something to show I'm grateful though._

"Nah, I should be good. I'd offer you some liquor for your coffee as thanks, but you know…you're like ten."

It was Oscar's voice that came back. "Fourteen!"

_Nailed it._

* * *

Qrow assessed the courtyard that they'd be utilizing as their battlefield. It was around 20x20 meters with high walls on each of the sides, save the one facing the house.

_It should give the kid enough room to maneuver in close while still being small enough to prevent too much long-range combat. The floor was cobblestone, which would give a little extra oomph to the kid's slams, or ensure his concussion depending on how the battle went._

On one hand, he was glad the arena favored the kid, he was going to need it. On the other, it was building false confidence, the real world wasn't nearly so accommodating.

Qrow watched as the kid and Pinkie finished strapping on their battle gear, preparing to square off in the day's sparring match. He knew that if he was going to give the kid any last-minute advice, any final encouragement, this was the time.

He crossed the courtyard and placed a hand on the young knight's shoulder.

"Don't suck. It would be super embarrassing."  _Nailed It again. I'm on fire today._

The kid looked unimpressed. "Seriously coach, I'm going to find a place for you on the motivational speaking track after this is all over."

Qrow shrugged. "That's the most encouragement you're going to get kid."

The blond raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?" He looked over the older man's shoulder and shouted. "Hey Rubes, wish me luck!"

"Good luck Jaune! I believe in you!"

_I hate you mini-Tai._

The kid smiled back at him. See? I feel better already."

"Hey Pinkie, do me a favor and smash this kid for me."

The girl threw him a mock salute. "Aye, aye drunken mentor figure."

_What is wrong with these kids?_

The kid and the girl fist bumped as they made their way to the center of the makeshift ring.

_Can't make any mistakes this time kid._

Oscar spoke up beside him. "Umm…Ozpin says that you can handle calling the match since it was your idea."

"Yeah? Any reason why he didn't tell me himself?"

The boy looked to be having one of his internal dialogues. "No…I'm not saying that to him. Ugh! Fine!" He looked up at him. "The Professor says that if you insist on acting like a child, then you can talk to one. I think we both got burned there."

_Et tu Oz?_

"Sounds like it kid. What did you do to him?"

The young boy blushed. "I…I may have asked for access to some of his more…intimate memories."

He chuckled. "Well at least you're using your powers for good. Fine Oz, I'll call it." He turned back toward the ring. "Hey, Blondie and Pinkie! Simulate murder!"  _There you go Oz._

Nora smiled wickedly. "I promise to only break one of your legs Fearless Leader."

Jaune shook his head and smiled back. "No one can say you're not fair Nora. I'll make you pancakes if you beat me as a thank you from the other leg."

Her grin widened. "I'll hold you to that!"

Qrow looked on as the kid quickly closed the distance between himself and Pinkie, trying to take her weapon's grenade launcher function out of play. After seeing it in action during the previous week's training session, Qrow didn't blame him. For her part, Nora seemed more than willing to engage Jaune in a melee battle, giving her weapon a few practice swings as he approached.

_Alright kid, you've gotten past one layer of defense, let's see you finish the job._

The young knight circled the pink dynamo just outside of her hammer's range, occasionally fainting a lunge in to test her reactions, searching for the right time to strike. Nora winked at him, before charging forward and swinging at him with the intent to separate his head from his shoulders. Jaune was barely able to bring his shield up in time, and could feel his arm underneath ache from the force of the blow. Her second strike sent him sprawling backwards onto the stone floor. Qrow could tell what was wrong immediately.

_Dammit. When we practiced I always let the kid initiate the attack. I forgot about what an aggressive little psycho Pinkie is. Well kid, let's hope your as good at planning on the fly as talking trash._

The kid rolled out of the way as Pinkie's hammer slammed down where he'd just been, scrambling back to create some distance. He began to circle again at a wider range, warily eyeing his teammate for any holes in her defense. Nora advance again, swinging her hammer unceasingly in pursuit of the blond.

_Well this was fun. A for effort kid._

The boy paused his retreat, cocked back his sword arm, and hurled his sword at the girl. Nora yelped as she leaned back and swatted the blade out of the air with her hammer.

_Well…that was…ill advised._

Jaune charged in behind the blade, holding his shield high. Nora moved with shocking speed considering the size of her hammer, trying to bring to weapon back to bear.

It was almost fast enough.

The kid caught her hammer just below the head, and pushed along the shaft until he was next to her. He threaded his arm through hers and brought his hips in. Whatever Qrow's complaints with the boy, he had to admit the throw was beautifully executed.

_Guess practicing it a hundred times over the last week on the kid paid off…totally what I intended._

As soon as they hit the ground, Jaune pushed Nora's weapon away from her, and caught her arm and head together before starting to squeeze.

_Choke her kid! Choke the bejezzus out of her!_

Pinkie struggled against the hold, her free arm slamming again and again against the knight's back ineffectually. Qrow watched with excitement as her struggles began to waiver. Her arm fell to her waist.

_This is it! She's going out!_

Qrow wasn't sure what about the next series of events surprised him most.

An easy answer would be the surge of electricity that ran through both combatants. Another would be that the kid held on to his choke in spite of it. But, if he had to choose, it would definitely be what followed in the next few moments.

Pinkie threw the kid off her with one arm. Then she smiled as she regained her feet, and let out a battle cry that Ninja Kid would later explain to him was the call of a sloth.  _Do sloths even have battle cries?_

She then proceeded to pick up the kid, and slam him to the ground repeatedly, with what could only be described as superhuman, or super-sloth he supposed, strength.

_What is happening right now?!_

"Oz, I haven't had that much to drink today, what the hell is happening?"

Oscar responded. "The Professor says that Nora's semblance allows her to channel electricity into her muscles…he also says to save your student."  _Oh, right._

"Cease murder simulation!" He called.  _All these kids are batshit crazy._

Nora gently let down the limp body of her leader.

"Good match Fearless Leader! I will accept blueberry pancakes as payment for my mercy." The young girl proclaimed happily.

_Well at least this can't get worse._

"Still getting beat on huh, Vomit Boy?" He heard a familiar voice call from behind him.

_There's no way._

He turned to see Yang and Weiss smirking at the scene.  _How the hell did they even get here?_

"Aww, don't be too hard on Jauney Boy!" Nora defended smiling. "He's the one who told me to keep some of Ruby's lightning dust rounds on hand, in case I got in too deep."

Yang whistled. "Wow Ladykiller. So you're the brains, the brawn, and you cook?"

He recognized that look.

_No. No. Nonononono._

She winked. "I guess the only follow-up question is, are you still single?"

_THIS. FUCKING. GUY._

* * *

**Can Jaune win for losing? Will Qrow lose his shit? All these questions and more answered in the next episode of Fighting Mean!**

**Omake…cause I love you guys:**

**In which Qrow and Ren have an awkward conversation.**

Ozpin sighed. "Ms. Valkyrie, her name is Nora Valkyrie, and couldn't you have let me finish my coffee old friend? Also, I can't help but believe that you're showing favoritism to Mr. Arc."

He scoffed. "Nah, the kid isn't my favorite, it's definitely the ninja."

He heard a gentle cough behind him. Qrow turned to find Ren waiting sheepishly.

_How'd he sneak up on me? Damn ninjas._

"Mr. Branwen, while I am…flattered…I'm afraid I can't return your affections." Ren explained nervously.

"Kid, what the hell are you talking about?"

"It's quite alright sir. Jaune has informed me about your…advances on him in the forest."

_I'm definitely going to murder him._

"Listen kid, you've got the wrong idea."

"Please sir, there's no reason to pretend to be something you're not. I'm sure there are plenty that would return your interest. I'm afraid I just don't…swing that way."

_I hate him so much._

"Kid, please stop talking."

Oz cut in. "No, no Qrow, you should really explore this side of yourself! I hear there are even scroll apps now to help you find like-minded individuals."

"Oz, you can't possibly believe…"

Ren attempted to console him. "It's alright sir, we'll be here for you during this transition period."

He heard the kid call from the other room. "We accept you for who you are coach!"

_I hate you all._

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**So talking about Jaune. He is both incredibly fun and frustrating to write. The great thing about Jaune is that he is a blank slate of potential, obviously capable of developing into so much more, which opens up a lot of opportunities when writing. He reminds us a lot of ourselves, as we've all been a Jaune (unskilled and unsure of ourselves) at some point, and he fills the everyman role in the show when surrounded by ridiculously powerful characters.**

**On the other hand, him being a blank slate makes him incredibly hard to write in character, because he's yet to fully realize his potential in the actual show. One of the most successful in this endeavor has been Coeur Al'Aran (who is a much, much better author than I. Seriously, go read his shit…you're welcome.) in "One Good Turn Deserves Another."**

**If you've never been thrown on your back or head before, I assure you that there is quite a gap between you hitting the ground and rational thought. This leads into a shameless plug for trying out martial arts, which is why it's at the end. There really few better ways to learn about yourself than when someone is putting it to you, regardless of what martial art you choose. A lot of people are scared about finding out the truth about how they react to violence, preferring to just believe that they'd be a badass if and when the need occurs. Wouldn't you just rather know for sure? Also, EVERYBODY folds under pressure at some point, so there's no shame if things don't go your way when you start. The important thing is the you stay with it...oh, and to fight mean, always fight mean.**


	6. Fighting Dirty

**Hey everybody! These things keep getting longer! Thanks for everything, and I hope you continue to enjoy.**

**Seriously, talking back and forth with you guys and gals has been one of the best parts of writing this. I love talking writing and storytelling choices with you all, so there's more at the bottom. LLLOONNNGG notes section to include notes on fight writing.**

**As always, huge thanks to Cr00cy for Beta Reading!**

**Author's notes at the bottom after the Omake if you want to ignore them.**

**As always:** _**Italics = Qrow thoughts** _

**Fighting Dirty**

* * *

Qrow was feeling…conflicted, this past week. Yeah, that was a good word for it.

The reunion had been truly heartwarming. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been as happy as when watching the three members of team RWBY embrace. It was just so damn rare to see things actually work out, for a family to get a second chance…even if they were still missing a member.

Seeing such things always made him nostalgic. He missed his old team, more specifically, he missed the people they once were.

The energetic and bright-eyed Tai, who believed that anything was possible. There was so much of him in his girls, and as much as he hated to admit it, the kid was damn near a clone of him.

His sister Raven, who valued strength above all else. She had once been softer, more willing to experience things outside the tribe. In a way, the Schnee girl reminded him of her, though she had apparently broken away from her own clan. Yang had her looks, and her temper. They were both indomitable.

Then there was the invincible and incredible Summer Rose, the heart of the team, the hope of Remnant. It scared him how much of her he saw in Ruby, that willingness to help others at all cost, that suicidal bravery. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her too.

As for himself? Well, not to brag, but he was clearly one of kind. But for how much longer? The thought bothered him, not out of misplaced sense of pride in his uniqueness, quite the opposite. The kid was starting down a path that was all too familiar to him. The world didn't need any more Qrow Branwens.

This was the fate of all old soldiers, he mused. To begin your journey full of excitement and hope, lusting after adventure, power, travel, and romance. Then as the battles stripped such notions away from you, you got to see the next generation of would-be heroes rise to the call. You got to be terrified of the thought of them enduring the same hardships you had, of knowing that you couldn't shield them from the evils of the world, of waiting to watch the light of hope flee their eyes.

That was what currently made his heart heavy.

It was not however, what was currently chapping his ass.

That would be the kid. More specifically, the kid and his nieces.

_At least Tai had the decency to date within his team._

It hadn't started off so bad, just some joking back and forth between friends long separated. Then the pet names had started, Vomit Boy and Crater Face getting thrown about. Again, it didn't bother him too much, those were pretty innocent.

Yang was the real problem.

She did what she always did, she escalated. 'Vomit Boy' had steadily given way to 'Ladykiller,' and with it, the level of flirting had increased. Flirting was Yang's thing, he didn't like it, but he'd long ago accepted it. She liked to make people squirm, and the kid must have been an easy target…once upon a time.

To his horror, he'd soon discovered that his and the kid's banter had increased the boy's boldness, as well as his fighting abilities. That, and the kid _knew_ it bothered him, the little bastard. Worse, she'd started asking him questions about the new 'badass' Jaune.

All of this led to what Qrow could only describe as a game of sexually awkward chicken, with each party trying to one-up each other.

There was the hand holding, the whispers in each other's ears, the innuendos, and the risque posing. Oh Lord on high, the posing. If he saw Yang try to pick up something she 'dropped', or 'reach' for something across the table in front of the kid one more time, he simply couldn't be held responsible for what happened.

That wasn't the worst though. The worst was Ruby. Sweet, innocent as child, Ruby. She had decided she was going to be part of the game. Oh, she wasn't nearly as skilled as Yang, but dammit she was trying. She kept asking if Jaune wanted to spar  _one-on-one_ with a wink, or giving surprise hugs.

It was when she started to ask the kid for massages that he knew he had to do something.

He was going to get the boy the hell out of here before something terrible happened.

He gently roused the young blond from sleep with the careful application of his boot.

"Get your shit. We're going to train."  _And get you the hell away from my nieces._

"Ow! Dammit! What the hell old man! It's like 4:30 in the morning!" Jaune complained, holding onto the side where Qrow's boot had landed.

"Yeah, we've got to find a spot before all the good ones are taken." He reasoned.

The kid looked confused. "Are…are you drunk already, or are you still drunk from last night?"

_Can't it be both?_

"Kid you have two options, pack your shit and start walking, or have me tell Pinkie that it's you who used up all the pancake batter." He smiled evilly.

The kid was flustered. "You wouldn't! You're bluffing! We bought some yesterday!"

"Yeah, and then I got hammered. Do you have any idea the amount of damage a drunk Qrow can do to some pancakes?" He leaned in close. "Now get your shit and walk."

The kid didn't even seem to touch the floor on his way out the door.

* * *

The stood in their section of the forest once again, prepping for the day's lesson. Well, he supposed it was rapidly becoming less and less of a forest. At this point is seemed like half the trees surrounding the clearing had been knocked down from their previous sessions, and the earth had been so churned up from repeated impacts that it looked like one of Jimmy's airships had used it as target practice.

_It'll be fine, just give it twenty to thirty years._

"Alright kid, you did pretty good during your last fight."

The boy smiled proudly.  _Slow down there kid._

"But you still lost. It wasn't a particularly pretty loss either."

"But it was my idea that gave Nora the edge that she needed to win! When you look at it that way, it's like I won!" The kid argued.

"Yeah, and when you look at it in reality, you got rag-dolled till I saved your ass. You can't win for losing, kid."

"Your nieces would disagree." Jaune muttered.

_Screw you too mini-Tai._

Qrow cupped a hand to his ear. "I'm sorry kid, what was that? You're asking how long it would take to break every bone in your body? Why, I don't rightly know, but we can find out together!"

The kid held up his hands defensively. "I was just asking about today's lesson. What does the drunken master have planned for me?"  _That title is not inaccurate._

Qrow sighed. "You need to learn how to switch tactics on the fly. You did good with that choke, but once Pinkie got super strength, it was time to disengage. You needed to start tiring her out, wear her down, then finish her."

Jaune tapped a finger to his lips. "So, you're saying I need to practice tiring girls out? Qrow I think I've got to get back to the house…"  _I really hate him._

"Hilarious. Kid if you take one step toward that house, I'll make sure that you never have to worry about what you're going to do with a girl ever again." Qrow deadpanned.

The kid chuckled nervously. "Right. So, changing up tactics. How are we going to practice that one?"

_I think you've already kinda made up my mind on that one kid._

"Why don't you figure it out kid?"

"Oh shit!" The kid said, as he quickly brought up his shield to intercept his first strike.

_Maybe I'm getting too predictable. We have been following the shit talk leading into surprise attack pattern for a while._

Qrow continued his assault, flowing through different fighting styles. He'd strike hard, bringing his weight in behind every strike, forcing the boy to try to slip the blows and close with him. Once the kid closed the distance, he would swap up his style, using knees, elbows, and trips to force the knight to retreat to range once again. Then he would begin to overwhelm the kid, striking with blinding speed in fierce flurries, forcing Jaune to clinch with him in an effort to slow the battle down, at which point he would batter the kid on the inside, and they'd start the fight all over again.

"What's wrong kid? You starting to tucker out? I must admit, using you as a punching bag has me winded." He smirked.

The kid shook his head. "So, you've got stamina issues, huh? I'm sorry to hear that, but don't worry - it's not uncommon for men your age. What are you, like 55, 56?"

_I'm not sure what's more impressive, his ability to think of these on the fly, or his complete lack of concern for his own survival._

"Nobody likes you kid. Any questions before I continue to beat you like a rented mule?"

_I immediately regret asking._

"Yeah, do you think you can help me form the letters J, R, and Y into a team name? I'm actually thinking of going with RAY. I know, I know, using my last name is kinda cheating, but it's got a ring to it. You know what? Don't worry about, the three of us will figure it out tonight."

Jaune slipped the punch that he knew was coming, pushing himself into close range with the older Hunter. Qrow immediately began to reach for the kid's head, intent on using his size advantage to bring the young knight under control. What he did not expect was for the teen to drive his head forward into his nose.

_Fuck that hurt!_

Jaune tried to follow up on the assault, throwing a haymaker intent for Qrow's jaw. The veteran stepped into the blow and caught the boy's arm, using it to throw him to the ground. He knelt down on the kid's throat, choking him.

_Damn. Let him get me riled up again._

"We done here kid or are we going to wait till you pass out?"  _I'm pretty ok with either one._

"Yield." Jaune coughed.

Qrow stood and looked down at the boy. "Well kid, you win at getting me spun up again. Can't say it's much of a prize though. I think we're done for today."

"Man, that hurt! Why do you get so pissed off every time I bring them up?"

_Guess we're doing this now._

He sighed. "Look kid, the girls are pretty much all Tai and I have left from our old team, our old lives, so you're touching on some pretty raw nerves." He shrugged. "I don't blame you though, I told you to look for weak points, and you found one."

_Just don't be surprised when I knock you around for bringing them up._

He took out his flask and took a drink. "I can't believe I'm actually about to ask you about this, but…what are your intentions with the girls?"

Jaune looked at him quizzically. "My intentions? What exactly are you getting at?"  _Damn, he's Tai levels of thick._

"Are you trying to sleep with my nieces?" He stated as bluntly as he could.

The boy turned bright red. "W-What?! N-no! They're just friends!"

"You sure about that kid? You all seem to be flirting a lot back at the house."

"That's just Yang's way of messing with me." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "As for the stuff out here, I know it bothers you, and it's not like I'm getting any real hits in otherwise."

_My God, he doesn't even realize what he's doing. You really are Tai 2.0 kid._

He took another hit of his flask as the boy continued.

"Besides…I'm not really ready for anything anyway. It's still all too fresh you know?"

_Yeah kid, I do._

He tossed the flask over to the kid. "You want some free advice kid? Don't wait around too long. Life has a way of moving on before you're ready."

The young knight winced as the liquor burned his throat. "Yeah…I kind of have some experience with that one."

_Ah, damn kid, I didn't mean to bring that one up._

"Look kid what I'm trying to say is-"

"So, this is where all the cool kids hang out?" He didn't have to turn to know who'd spoken.

_Dammit Yang._

"And is that your flask Ladykiller is drinking from? Corrupting the innocent?"

"What are you doing here Firecracker?" He questioned.

"Aww, don't be like that old man!" She smiled brightly at him. "I just heard about this super-secret training you two were up to, and thought I'd join in the fun."

_Me and my big mouth._

"Not happening Yang."

"So Ladykiller's the only one who gets special treatment?" She pouted. "I just want to spar a little bit, see what you've taught the goof."

"He needed the special attention. Have you seen the kid?"

Jaune grumbled something in response.

"Besides, we're just wrapping up for the day anyway."  _Just drop it Yang._

"But that's so unfair!" She protested.

"Life's not fair you little brat." He snapped.

"I'll do it." Jaune jumped in. "I'll spar her."

The two looked over at him. One with excitement and the other with frustration.

"See!" Yang exclaimed victoriously. "He's on board!"

He sighed. "Please excuse me for a moment while I confer with my client."

He roughly pulled the kid over to him and turned away from Yang.

"What the hell are you doing kid?" He asked in an angry whisper.

"I've got this." The boy countered.

"What you've got is a death wish. She's going to kill you."

"I think I've got a plan."  _You think?_

"How much of a plan are we talking here? Cause if it's trying to out-mean her, then it's zero percent."

_She will wreck your shit kid._

"It's getting there!" The knight defended. "Have a little faith!"

"I have  _faith_ that I'll be carrying your unconscious ass home."

"Boys! It's rude to keep a lady waiting, you know?" Yang called.

_Whatever._

"You know what? Fine. Knock yourself out kid. I do mean that literally." Qrow said exasperated.

He turned to Yang. "Keep him mobile Firecracker, I'm not carrying him home."

She gave him a mock salute. "You're the boss."  _These damn kids._

"Alright you two. I'll call the match, so get ready."

He glanced at each to make sure that they were prepared.

_It's your funeral kid. I'm going to tell them you wanted a wake, one where you were paying for all the booze._

"Simulate murder!"

The kid crouched behind his shield and started to move in as he had in previous matches.

Yang was having none of it. She began unloading Ember Celica into the boy's shield, causing him to dig in.

"What's the matter Ladykiller? Don't you want to get close to me?" She taunted.

"Just…building…the anticipation." He grunted.

_I feel dirty watching this._

She barked a laugh as she changed tactics. She fired rounds at his feet, causing the kid to dance off balance. She then refocused on his shield, knocking him on his ass with the force of the impacts. Jaune hid behind his shield until Yang stopped to reload, then slowly made his way to his feet.

Qrow clapped behind him. "Man kid, I had you pegged wrong! You are killing her out there!"

The teen glared back at him. "You're next old man."

_Maybe I hit him in head too many times._

"I'm shaking kid, really am. By the way, your dance partner is finished reloading."

Jaune's attention snapped back to a grinning Yang.

"Ready for round two Ladykiller?"

"Yeah, whenever you are Bright-Eyes. I do have a question first though. Did you gain weight?"

_Um...what?!_

"Excuse me?!" Yang exclaimed with widened eyes.

"Yeah, it's just that you used to take such good care of yourself." Jaune explained. "I guess you had a lot of down time though, huh?"

Qrow started to get legitimately worried.  _I thought we were past the death wish stage kid!_

"Vomit Boy!" Yang warned.

"I guess what really surprised me is how bad your hair looks."

_We are definitely going to have to carry you home today kid._

That did it. Yang's fiery Aura exploded as she activated her semblance, and opened fire on the boy.

Jaune ducked behind his shield, taking it for a few moments before starting to move forward, dodging left and right with his shield held high.

_Kid you're moving in the wrong direction. Safety is in the opposite direction._

Then it dawned on him.  _There's no way..._

But it had to be, the timing made too much sense. Yang was about half out.

The kid had been counting rounds. The whole first encounter had been for the purpose of finding out how many rounds before Yang had to reload. Which meant that all the shit talk…was to distract  _her_ from how low she was getting.

_Damn kid. Not too shabby. She's still going to murder you when you get close, but not too shabby nonetheless._

He was close now, only about five meters or so away, and Yang was firing like a madwoman.

_Click. Click._

_Alright kid, it's all you._

Jaune shot forth like a bullet, swinging wildly at the girl. Even Yang seemed shocked by the ferocity of the assault, falling back a step and catching the blade on her gauntlet. Jaune switched tactics once he was in close, stepping back slightly and keeping Yang at the end of his blade, taking advantage of the range his weapon provided.

_Holy shit, he does listen._

Yang's Aura flared once more as she started marching forward again, her determined grimace back in place. She alternated between blocking his blade and smashing Ember Celica into his shield, trying to blow open his defenses.

The kid was falling back now, unable to hold up to the onslaught. He knew Yang wasn't going to tire out, it was only a matter of time now.

_Good show kid. I promise to carry your broken ass home._

Yang's next strike knocked the blade from the kid's hand, the one after that battered his shield out of the way.

_This is it._

Yang roared as she dived in for the kill, gauntleted hand shooting out to finish the knight. Jaune leaped in to meet her, catching her around the waist and dragging them to the ground.

_Well, that wasn't so much a throw as a tackle, but I'll take it kid._

Yang quickly pushed off the ground, reversing the position and came up on top, raising her fist into the air to smash down on the knight.

This was it, he thought. The next few moments of struggle on the ground would decide the battle. They would be exhausting, painful, brutal, wait…was Yang… _laughing_?

It took a second for his eyes to fully take in what he was seeing, it took a few more before his brain fully processed the information.

The kid was  _tickling_ Yang. Her Aura had faded and her hands were now far too busy trying to fight off the boy's to worry about striking him.

_I was not ready for today._

The kid used Yang's distraction to roll them over and continue his tickle assault on Yang from on top.

_Aaaaannnddd we're done here._

"Alright, break it up you two. I won't have you besmirching the good name of Simulated Murder with this nonsense." He called.

Jaune chuckled, climbed to his feet, and offered Yang his hand.

"You  _cheated!"_ She mocked accused, with a grin on her face as she took his hand.

He scoffed. "All's fair in love and war Bright-Eyes. Besides, you didn't think I was actually going to take you on in a fair fight, did you?"

_Where did this Bright-Eyes thing come from? I already don't like it._

"Yeah, yeah. Knock off the flirting and grab your shit. We need to get back before the others wonder where we are." Qrow said.

Yang's eyes sparkled mischievously. "What's the matter old man, am I moving in on your territory? You have been spending a lot of time alone in the woods with him." She teased.

"Save me!" Jaune called out dramatically.

_Oh good, now there's two of them._

"Yang. March. Now." He ordered.

She rolled her eyes. "Aye, aye drunkle Qrow."  _Hilarious._

She turned on her heel, and reached out to start to pull Jaune along with her.

"Leave the kid for a minute."

She sighed. "Jealous much?" She goaded, before starting her way back.

The kid looked at him. "What's up coach?"

He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You done good kid. That was a ballsy, weird plan, but you pulled it off."

"Oh." The boy smiled sheepishly. "That wasn't the plan."

"What?"

"I said that wasn't the plan. The plan fell apart pretty fast actually. I was just trying to survive."

He sighed. "I was so close to being proud of you kid. I really was."

"Sorry to disappoint coach, but at least you know how I feel most of the time."

"Ha. Ha. Get back to the house brat." He said, kicking at the boy.

As he watched the kid walking off, a thought struck him.

"Hey kid!" The boy turned. "How'd you know that Yang was ticklish?"

The boy just smiled back at him, and then continued to walk away.

"Kid? Kid!"

_This fucking guy!_

**Will Jaune continue to flirt with Yang and death? Is shit about to get a little darker? Probably, and find out on the next episode of Fighting Mean!**

* * *

**OMAKE!**

"See!" Yang exclaimed victoriously. "He's on board!"

He sighed. "Please excuse me for a moment while I confer with my client."

He roughly pulled the kid over to him and turned away from Yang.

"What the hell are you doing kid?" He said in an angry whisper.

"I've got this." The boy countered.

"What you've go is a death wish. She's going to kill you."

"Trust me old man." The kid said confidently.

He shook his head. "Your funeral kid."

_She's going to wreck your shit._

"You ready for this Ladykiller?"

"Whenever you are Bright-Eyes."

She gave a mock bow. "Then kick us off."

He smiled back. "Want to hear a dirty joke? White horse fell in the mud."

"Why is six afraid of seven? Cause seven, eight, nine!"

_That's it kid, feel her out, don't use all your good material yet._

The boy's assault continued. "How do snails fight? They slug it out!"

Yang was undeterred. "What's large, grey, and doesn't matter? An irrelephant."

He watched as both combatants shook themselves out and reset mentally.

_Now it really starts._

"I bought some shoes from a drug dealer. I don't know what he laced them with, but I was tripping all day!"

"Want to hear a joke about a piece of paper? Never mind... it's tearable."

_Tai you would be so proud right now._

"What time did the man go to the dentist? Tooth hurt-y."

"Why did the invisible man turn down the job offer? He couldn't see himself doing it."

_That's it, the kid is on the ropes!_

He watched the panic run across the kid's face as he struggled to find a retort. Then, suddenly, his eyes lit up.

"Yo momma's so fat, it took me two trains, a plane, and a bus to get to her good side."

Silence took the field. Horror filled the boy's eyes.

_Well, it was nice knowing you kid. Nice-ish anyway._

Yang cocked her head to the side. "Which one?"

"I...w-well." The kid sputtered. "Dammit! I got nothing!"

Yang raised her arms in triumph.

"AAANNNNND STTTIIIIIILLLLL…."

* * *

**JJD Thoughts:**

**I'll just say this about the latest episode: How bout dem apples?**

**Man this has been fun to write so far. I'm glad everybody seems to be getting a kick out of it. Thank you all for all the support and advice, it's been a big help. It is time to come clean though…**

**There is a serious element of dealing with trauma underneath all the snark in this story (and God knows I love the snark), and it's going to start coming out more in the next few chapters. That doesn't mean we're going to stop having fun, humor and tragedy go hand-in-hand, but I just wanted to give you guys a heads up...buckle up for some tonal shifts.**

**Qrow's speech about old soldiers at the beginning hits home for me in a lot of ways. I remember being 17 and 18 and being invincible, about to take on a world of adventure. Now I see those kids walk through the unit, and when I hear a tasking come down, all I can think is** _**get them the hell out of here** _ **. I'm proud and humbled by their bravery, but they haven't truly lived yet. I've had my chance to love, to lose, to fight, to drink and experience life. So when the call goes out for boot on the ground, I want it to be us older hats that meet it. I want to say,** _**we'll hold the watch a little longer, go and live** _ **.**

**Que end of author being a sad sack.**

**Author and Reader Exhalted Nation asked about how my training influences my writing, to which I say...I will gladly ramble on about training and writing! A lot can be gathered from training to put into your writing, let's start from the wide-view and work our way down.**

**First, the gym environment - What's cool about the gym is that everyone is an 'equal' regardless of who they are on the outside, your ability is all that matters. It's generally a friendly, full of shit talking and messing with each other environment. Jerks are met with not so gentle reminders that there is always someone better than you. It's also interesting because everyone knows their place in the order of skill. For instance, I'm one of the better guys at most places I go to (#humblebrag). This means that if it's my home town gym, that new guys will come to me for advice, up and comers will try to take me on (and must be crushed), and I will be used to greet visitors to the gym (crushing them serves a dual role, selling them on coming to them gym full-time and letting them spread the word of our gym's ability). If I'm visiting a gym, it means that I'm a high value target and the coach at that gym WILL find someone to beat me or do it himself. Once the initial violence is done however, everyone immediately becomes friends, because the order has been established. So how do I use that in writing? Well I think of how the fighters in the story would greet a new person, or a long separated friend, by wanting to test them and re-establish the unwritten order. If they're long-time friends or mentors, they're going to be analyzing their game to help them find holes, like Qrow does for Jaune.**

**Second, the mentality - There are fighters and there are those that enjoy learning a skill. You will know who is who when the going gets rough. For instance, if I start putting pressure on someone who just enjoys learning, then even if they're better than me technically, once they start to get tired or uncomfortable, they'll start to fold. A fighter doesn't fold, a fighter gets angry. A fighter gets in your face, and even if they don't have the skills, they'll try to break you in return. Me personally? I am a very prideful (too prideful) and angry man. When someone starts to try to put me away, I get mad. How dare you? How dare you think that you think that you're going to beat me? I must break you (insert Russian voice here). Combine that with the fact that my coach is the meanest SOB you can think of (everything is about breaking the other person's will) and you can start to understand the mentality I try to bring to Fighting Mean.**

**Third, the tactical - This is an extension of the mental. You find out where your opponent is weak and you take them there. Your opponent likes fighting from the top position? Put them flat on their back. They like to fight on the ground? Make them stand. They have stamina issues? Make them work at a crazy pace. Then of course there's all the small things. Pushing on their head, grinding your head or elbows into them, robbing them of breath at every opportunity, making them carry your weight. This is what Qrow is teaching Jaune, never have a fair fight, always look for an edge wherever it may exist, then exploit it.**

**So you actually see an example in this chapter. Yang wants to test Juane because she hasn't seen him in a while, but knows he's gotten better. She wants to find out where they stand. She starts by making Jaune fight at his least ideal range, and when that fails, moves to her strongest range. She's not sure how mentally strong Jaune is, so she's putting the hammer to him to see if he folds. When he surprises her, she reacts quickly and takes the position he just fought for away from him. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't expecting a tickle attack.**

**Let's run through an example.  
Qrow is going to fight Winter again: They both want to fight because they represent different factions, and they want to know where they stand in terms of skill, so there's natural conflict. They're both fighters, they both know that the other one enjoys breaking people down, so they're not going to fold. If I'm Qrow, I know she's powerful and fast up close, but the glyphs are the most dangerous part of her game. I need to take that away from her, so I close the distance and I start to apply pressure because I want her on the back foot, rather than using her superior speed against me. If I'm really going all out, I go with the scythe, because the increased range gives me more reaction time to her thrust while also providing a heavier hitting weapon vs her lighter ones.**


	7. Drinking Buddies

**Well folks, we've been fighting mean for a while now and you've all been great. It's time to press forward. Here we go.**

**Fun Fact: I considered drinking Scotch while writing this to help with the drunk dialogue. Decided against it to keep it readable, but don't worry, I drank the Scotch after.**

**Cr00cy continues to be the voice of reason.**

* * *

**Drinking Buddies**

The next week passed much like the one before it, with the addition of Yang occasionally crashing their training sessions. Things were becoming normal again, the house had settled into whatever weird dynamic six teens, a two-souled man, and an old drunk could manage.

That was part of the problem he'd decided, things becoming normal. Yang and Ruby's flirting with the kid had stopped bothering him the way it had before, it had become  _normal._ Now when he saw it, a small voice in the back of his head said,  _the kid ain't so bad_.

That voice was the enemy.

Clearly, repeated exposure to the insanity was breaking him down. He needed to get away and get his head straight.

Which is why he had been more than happy to take Oz up on his offer to try to gather some of the local Huntsman, and form a raiding party to go after the Spring Maiden. A task which had so far had proved fruitless.

That brought up a whole host of troubling questions.

What had happened to all of them? Was something making the Grimm in the area stronger?

Was it Salem?

He didn't have any of the answers, and that too was becoming far too normal.

He needed to get back to Oz, they needed a plan.

His pace along the moonlit forest path increased. He had chosen to cut through the woods to save on time, and soon found himself passing through the familiar scarred trees and furrowed earth of their training ground.

"… _again."_

A voice. A female voice that he didn't recognize, cut through the night air. His gait slowed and he crouched low, moving from tree to tree toward the source of the sound.

"… _and again."_

He came upon the clearing that the voice was originating from, and saw the kid standing there in full battle gear, swinging his sword around, performing some kind of training exercise.

_Well, there are worse things I can imagine him doing late at night. Where's that voice coming from though?_

His answer came a moment later, when the voice started up again, and his eyes fell on the kid's scroll.

"… _now assuming you aren't cheating, we can take a break."_

_Who is that? What is the kid listening to?_

"… _I know this can be frustrating, and it can feel like so much effort to progress such a small amount."_

He focused on the woman's, no the girl's, face.

"… _but I want you to know that I'm proud of you. I've never met someone so determined to better themselves."_

He could make out the features now: the red hair, the green eyes…he knew that face.

"… _You've grown so much since we started training, and I know this is just the beginning."_

_God._

" _Jaune…I…I…I want you to know that I'm just happy to be a part of your life."_

_Fuck…kid…_

" _I'll always be here for you Jaune."_

He felt sick. He had seen this type of torture before. He had committed it upon himself on lonely nights, listening to the voicemails of a long dead friend.

The recording began to rewind.

" _Alright Jaune, just like we practiced."_

_Fuck that. Oz can wait._

He had no plan when he stepped out into the clearing, he simply knew he couldn't watch this horror show play out any longer.

"Hey kid."

The boy turned. Shock was the first emotion that played across his face. It was soon followed by shame, panic, and desperation.

He knew he had to act quickly. If he gave the boy a chance to speak first, the defenses would come up, the lies would settle in, and the trust would be gone.

"Was looking for you. Just got done running a few errands for Oz, was about to head in town, and needed a drinking buddy."

_Please. Kid this has to stop._

The boy struggled for words. "I…I…don't thi-"

He couldn't give him the chance to leave. To go back to the house for another sleepless night, followed by another one of these torture sessions.

He smiled at the boy. "Come on man, don't leave me hanging. Oz will kill me if I can't stumble back to the house by myself. Help an old drunk out."

It was a simple play, making the need his, not the knight's. He prayed that it would work.

The boy's eyes found the ground, darting from side to side.

He needed another push.

"Jaune."

The kid's eyes met his.

"Let's go."

"…Yeah, ok."

* * *

The walk to the bar had been a quiet one. He'd expected as much. It was why he'd chosen to take the main road to town - with its small distractions that the forest didn't provide.

The ladies of the night, the small restaurant stalls catering to the drunk and tired, the low rumble of the bars along the way. All of it provided something to look at, something to pretend to be interested in, and a reason not to talk.

There would be no talk, no productive talk, till they reached the bar. Till they sat at a quiet table near the back that was dimly lit, and ordered that first round. Then the real conversation could begin.

When they reached the door of his favorite establishment, he watched the boy's eyes scan over it. 'The Traveler' was an old bar, and it looked it. The front held a dilapidated look of needing long overdue repairs and fresh coat of paint, but the inside was warm, and the booze was good. It was what they needed.

He placed a hand on the kid's shoulder. "Come on, it's better on the inside."

Jaune nodded as they walked through the doorway.

"Rickey. We need two of the usual. We'll be in back, keep'em coming." He called to the balding giant of a man standing behind the bar.

As he and kid found their seats, a young woman came by and dropped off their drinks. Another time Qrow might have been interested. This was not that time.

The boy stared at his drink silently. He knew he would have to be the one to start them off.

"Alright kid, I know this is probably the first time you've ever even seen the inside of a bar, so I'm going to explain the rules of proper etiquette to you. Since it's your first time, I'm picking up the tab."

He bowed magnanimously. "This also means that I get to choose what we're drinking. What you've got in front of you is a fine Mistral whiskey, smooth and strong."

He winced internally.  _Should have picked anything but something from Mistral._

He pressed on. "The rules of being a drinking buddy is that you've got to entertain each other while you drink, so this is how it will go. I'll tell a stupid fucking story, and then you'll tell a stupid fucking story, until we're too drunk to tell any stories. Got it?"

The boy nodded quietly. He was going to have to open strong.

**First Round.**

"I ever tell you about the time that Tai tricked me into wearing a skirt to class?"

Jaune balked. "Wait, what?!"

Qrow grinned. "Yeah, I was something of country bumpkin, coming from a bandit tribe. So, I wasn't really to familiar with the concept of school uniforms. Luckily..." He rolled his eyes. "…I had a partner that was willing to help me out."

A ghost of a smile was making its way across the kid's face.

"He tells me that Beacon has adopted 'Combat Kilts' to prevent you from becoming  _restricted_ in combat. It all seems to check out, it's a combat school after all, and there's a kilt on my bed."

The young knight was shaking his head.

"That bastard had switched mine and Raven's uniforms!" He growled. "I walk into class, and everyone bust a gut. Even Port can't keep a straight face, has to run out of the room!"

The kid is chuckling now, and smile firmly on his face, and his drink half empty.

"The joke was on him though, I owned that shit! Propped my leg up on the desk and asked all the ladies if they liked what they saw. They did." He finished with a grin.

"Just not as much as Tai's huh?"

_There you go kid._

"Cheeky bastard. You're supposed to be a more supportive drinking buddy."

"Well I'm definitely entertained." Jaune laughed.

"Whatever kid. Your turn."

The boy thought for a second before a smile came across his face.

"Alright, I'll meet you crossdressing story for crossdressing story."

He blinked. "This should be good."

"So, you know the big dance Beacon puts on every year?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'm so focused on trying to get Weiss to go with me-"

"Weiss?" He questioned.

The kid sighed. "Ice Queen."

"Gotcha."

He continued. "Total lost cause by the way, but you couldn't tell me that at the time. I'm so focused on it, that I miss that Pyrrha has been trying to get me to ask her the whole time and doesn't have a date."

"You  _are_  powerfully oblivious."

The kid rolled his eyes. "Don't I know it. Anyway, I just can't wrap my head around the idea that Pyrrha, THE Pyrrha Nikos, doesn't have a date to the dance. So, I make her a promise, if she can't find one, I'll go in a dress."

The older man chuckles.

"So, we're there the night of, and I'm STILL not picking up on the fact that she has no date. It's like an hour in before I finally figure it out."

"So, what did you do?"

"I went and stole one of Yang's dresses."

He burst out laughing. "You did not!"

Jaune held up his hands. "Hey, an Arc never goes back on his word."

"How'd that work out for you?"

The boy grinned. "Amazingly well. Pyrrha lit up when she saw me, and we ended up dancing for the rest of the night. Our team was the talk of the school for weeks."

"Solid start kid. Now finish your drink, I'm going to order us something from back home. Patch scotch, a bit rougher than this, but you'll like it."

"Well, I do love things that come out of Patch. Particularly the ladies."

"Har har kid. You are the worst drinking buddy."

**Round Two.**

Once the waitress had delivered their next round, Qrow started up again.

"Alright, let me tell you how I got partnered up with that goof Tai. They still do that ridiculous launch pad thing at initiation?"

Jaune winced. "I can assure you that they do."

"Well we get our asses launched through the air, and we're all scrambling to find someone. I'm thinking my sister, right? Easy choice."

"Yang tried the same thing." The kid laughed.

"Smart girl. Anyway, I'm looking for her, and I get ambushed by this blond idiot yelling 'found you pretty lady!'"

"What?!"

"Yeah, the idiot thought that I was Raven. He'd been trying to hunt her down since it started."

The blond laughed. "What did you do?"

"We got in a fight, what else?! I hear this guy's been stalking my sister, I couldn't let that slide. Almost got us both kicked out of Beacon."

"So that's the start of the mighty team STRQ huh?"

Qrow shrugged. "Pretty much. We eventually figured it out. Man's a pain in the ass, but Tai would do anything to avoid letting a teammate down. What about you kid?"

The kid smirked. "Shockingly similar, but Pyrrha was hunting me down."

"Dammit kid, are you and Tai going to leave any for the rest of us!?"

"It's not that impressive." The blond laughed. "I ran into her at orientation, and I have zero idea who she is, like none."

"Kid, she's on a damn cereal box!"

"I KNOW. Well I know now." He sighed. "Anyway, she's apparently never met anyone who doesn't know the great Pyrrha Nikos, so she flips out when she finds out I don't recognize her."

"So, did she run you down after the launch?"

"Didn't even have to. She pinned me to a damn tree."

Qrow sputtered. "She what?! That's bold!"

"Not like that!" Jaune defended. "She literally pinned me to a tree with her spear. She decided that I WAS going to be her partner, and made that shit happen."

"Kinky."

The rounds and the hours began to flow by.

**Round Three.**

"…So that's how we dyed Raven's hair pink."

"Ouch, how'd she get you back?"

"She started dating Tai."

"Double ouch."

**Round Four.**

"…N-now we told Nora that the sloths are s-supposed to stay in the zoo…but she had shocolate chip pancakes that morning..." Jaune explained red faced.

"I don't understand."

"Try giving her s-some s-sometime…just give me and Ren a heads up first."

"Why?"

"S-so, we can leave first."

**Round Five.**

"…We were s-slippin bourbon into Ozzie's coffee for weeks."

"Wha-what happened?"

"Lot more fun rulesss got passed at Beacon, zwat happened." Qrow said, pointing too close to his face.

"Zhen wha happened?"

He winced. "Glynda."

**Round Six.**

"Wh-where you came from anyways kid?"

Jaune grinned. "No nhame town in da backwoodsss of Bail. The kind a place wheeere everybodee knows everybodee,ya'now? My family m-must have made up ,like a quarter of the po-popl-population."

"Dey weren't ssso wild bout the Huntsman zing huh?"

The kid winced. "How'd ya figure it out?"

He scoffed. "Wasn't too hard kid. Ya come out a big Huntsman family, I'm guessin your Aura woulda been unlocked udderwise."

The kid swirled his drink. "It's not dat dhey don't care…it's-it's just that my old man…he's lost a lotta people back in da day."

Qrow nodded sympathetically.

"He didn want any of da kids goin in the family businesss as it were, but-but how can you not, ya know? You grow up around all deez stories about thee livess your old man saved, about da adventures he had and iz dad had and iz dad before him. It's irresistible."

He sighed. "So, I ran. I tole Crocea Morsss and I ran. Been to scared ta do anyzing but write letters home since."

He took another drink.

"Cause zime a coward."

Qrow rolled his eyes. "You're a buzzzkill z'what ya are. Call me when ya the firsst purrson to have issues with der family."

"Zhat bout you? Zome kinda bandit camp right?"

"Yeah, kinda da opposite of your storee actually." He pondered. "Me an Raven were born into it. Dey forced zus to go to Beacon, would make the tribe stronger you sssee." He flexed his bicep with a smile.

"Wha stopped ya from goin back?"

Qrow smiled. "Summer, Tai, Ozzie, bout a duzzen udder friends from Beacon. I jus started to zee zat there waz another way to-to use yo strength dhan to preys on da weak."

"And Raven?"

"Pssh. Who da hell knows what zet her off? Branwen bitches be crazzie. Mmember dat and stay away from Yang." He said pointing somewhere in Jaune's vicinity.

Jaune rolled his eyes. "Yea yea."

**Round Seven.**

He sighed. "So, kid, sides ya partner and Ice Cream, did ya have eyez on anybody else at Beacon?

"Pssh…have ya zeen Huntresses? How do ya not eye da lotta dem? Beacon S'like a supermodel school."

"Yeah, yeah kid, ya know what I mean."

"Nah, not anybodee dhat'd say yes."

_God, he was going to hate himself for this later._

"Yom on kid, I thought ya woulda learn by now notta wait around for life ta pass you by. What'z da worse zat's gonna happen? She says no?"

"It dozzn't seem like da right time, ya know?" He sighed.

"Kid it's literally nebber da right time."

"Wha bout you?"

"Huh?"

"Where all deez ladies in your life oh whyze masta?"

"Smartass." Qrow gave him a rueful smile. "Dat's wha I'm tryin to tell ya kid. Ya start off by zaying you're goin ta do it tomorra or mayybee next week, and da next ding ya know, life has moved on, dey have moved on."

A silence passed.

"Summer?" Jaune asked.

"Pretty direct kid."

"Ya told me ta wait til we was drunk." Jaune shrugged. "I'm pretty tipssee."

He considered for a moment. He could always say nothing.

"…Yeah kid, it waz Summer."

"Wha happened?"

He sighed. "It was all goin zo well ya know? We were a-a team, Tai and Raven were together, it zeemed like it waz goin to last forever. Den Raven ducked out…it's kinda like her ding. From der it waz all downhill, Tai was a damn wreck, tryin to raise a babie Yang all on his zown."

He took another drink.

"He needed someone, Summer woodant leave a friend in need. Dey started spending more time togetha outsida the missions, at first it waz, it waz jus ta help with Yang, but ya know how it goez…one thing leads ta anotha and suddenly dey're a couple."

"And dat waa dat?"

He winced. "Zat shoulda been it, once dey were together I shoulda backed off."

"But ya didnt?" The kid looked shocked

He hesitated. "Tai waz on a mission…I waz drunk…I stop by da house to say hi to her and Yang."

He took another drink.

"I waz  _too_  drunk. I tried to maka move."

The kid leaned in. "What did zee do?"

"What she shoulda dun. She turned me down."

He finished his glass.

"I've neveaa been more asshamed."

"Does Tai know?"

"No, she neveaa told him, didn want to ruin our friendship."

"Shit."

"Yea, she waz like Ruby, alway thinkin bout others. It didn matta dough. How can dings evera be da same when _ya_ know ya were goin to betray ya bess friend?"

"I'm sorry." Jaune looked at him sadly.

"Don't bee, it waz my fault. But enougha dis sad shit, let's getta 'other round."

**Round Eight.**

Jaune stared into his drink.

"So, ya let mee know ya deep dark sssecret. I guess ya want to knowa bout-"

"Don give a damn kid."

He looked shocked. "Huh?"

"Came here ta get drunk, ya don wanta talk bout it? Then don."

A silence overtook them.

"Yourra good friend Qrow."

"Nah kid. Imma terrible fuckin friend. Imma excellent drinkin buddee."

* * *

It had taken considerably longer to get back from the bar than it had taken to get there. He thought the fact that he had to drag the kid's drunken ass the whole way back accounted for a lot of that.

Also, because it was raining…because of course it was.

"Why ya zo damn heavy kid?"

Jaune groaned in response.

He saw the house come into view.

_Thank God, we'll dump you in your room and be done. I've got to talk to Oz in the morning._

A few more minutes and they stumbled through the front door.

_Now we just have to be quiet to avoid being…_

The lights turned on.

… _caught._

A very upset looking Yang was waiting for them in the entrance of the house.

"Uh…hiya Firecracker."

Her eyes flashed red.

_Oh good._

"Heeeyyy Yang!"

The kid was back up.  _Even better._

"Where were you guys."

"Ya know…hangin out. Wha-what are you doin up?" He slurred.

"Are you for real?" She growled. "Qrow you were supposed to be home hours ago. You didn't think we would be worried about you? We thought something might have happened to you!"

"Sssshhh…quiet Firecracker! I uh…jus got distracted."

"You're prreeeettyyyy." Jaune slurred.

She blushed. "Thank you Jaune."

_See how easy it is to get distracted?_

"What did you do to Jaune?! Why is he smashed? I can't belie-"

He was sure that she had more to say, a lot more knowing Yang, but he was just so tired.

His eyes passed back and forth between Yang and the kid as she continued her rant, an idea forming in his mind.

_She likes dealing with him? She can deal with him._

He half-passed, half-threw the kid at her.

"He'z zall yours now Firecracker."

_Something tells me I'm probably going to regret that._

He pushed past her.

"Hey wait! We're not done!"

"Awww, don bee mad Yang!" Drunk Jaune defended. "Qrow jus aught mee trainin with Pyrrha. We're drinkin buddees now!"

He could hear their voices becoming fainter as he walked down the hall.

"Pyrrha? Jaune, I don't understand."

_Yep, definitely going to regret it, but that was tomorrow's problem._

* * *

**Omake:**

**Different Bar, Different Outcome**

**(AKA I'm fucking onto you Miles)**

Jaune held up his hands. "Hey an Arc never goes back on his word."

"How'd that work out for you?"

The boy grinned. "Amazingly well. Pyrrha lit up when she saw me, and we ended up dancing for the rest of the night. Our team was the talk of the school for weeks."

"Solid start kid. Now finish your drink, I'm going to order us something from back home. Patch scotch, a bit rougher than this, but you'll like it."

"That sounds good, mind if I join in?"

The two men turned to see a short man with spiky blond hair and dressed in some sort of Huntsman or combat attire.

"And who are you?" Qrow asked

"Name's Cloud, the guy whose wife you've been eyeballing."

He turned his head to indicate a beautiful brown-haired woman behind the bar, who waved back at them.

"And she owns the bar."

"Uhhhh." Qrow articulated.

"Yes!" Jaune shouted. "Beaten by a blond yet again."

"Screw you kid."

Cloud laughed. "How about this, I'll kick in my own crossdressing story? That's how the game goes right?"

"Really?" Asked Jaune.

"Yeah, you're not the only one to try to rescue a pretty girl in drag. Now, let's grab those drinks."

**Round ?**

Qrow wasn't quite sure when and where he lost control of the conversation, but what he was sure of is that he wasn't getting it back. It turned out the two blonds had a LOT in common.

"So, you're from a backwater town too?"

"What'd you do to get out of yours?"

"Tried to join a unit called SOLDIER, all caps by the way..."

"It was being a Huntsman for me, had to lie to get in the door though."

"Hey you're doing better than me kid, I just told everyone I got in."

"So, what did you end up doing?"

"Did the damn thing anyway! All you need is confidence." The older blond smiled.

**Round ?**

"I feel like we're connecting, do you get like, crazy motion sick?" One blond asked.

"You have no idea." The other answered.

**Round ?**

"So, what brought you guys here?" Cloud asked.

Jaune became quiet. "We're chasing someone down."

"They hurt someone close to you?"

"Yeah."

"Figured, that doesn't look like your sash tied around your waist."

Jaune was shocked. "How did you know?"

Cloud smiled as he lifted up his pauldron, and revealed a pink ribbon.

"Let me guess, they're working for some ancient evil that wants take over the world?"

Both men started at him in awe.

"What?" He asked. "Tale as old as time."

He continued. "Any-who, what comes after?"

"Comes after what?" Jaune asked.

"After you murderize this person. Anyone special out there?"

"Uhhh." Jaune looked nervously at Qrow.

Cloud waved a hand in his face. "Ignore him. It's my…err, her bar."

"…Well there is this one girl…"

"Let me guess, badass brawler, tough as nails, very beautiful?"

"Dude, it's like you're in my head."

"Don't joke, people do that shit. Anyway, you do anything about it?"

Jaune looked away. "No."

"Feel like you'd be dishonoring someone else?"

"How'd you-"

He pointed back to the ribbon. "I get it kid."

Jaune fell back into silence.

"Now you seem extra thick, like me, so I'm going to make this as easy as possible for you. I'm going to pay your tab. You're going to stand-up, and walk out of this bar before you're too drunk to stand. Then you will go home, and tell her how you feel, use your words...or other methods, I don't care. Don't worry, she's waiting up for you."

"How do you-"

He jerked a thumb toward the woman behind the bar.

"I know kid. Now don't make her wait, get out of here. Me and your friend are going to stay here, and get drunk discussing the nature of sins, and if they deserve to be forgiven. You know, boring shit."

Jaune stood up, looked between the two of them, nodded once, and headed for the door.

"I think you just sold off my niece." Qrow sullenly spoke for the first time in a while.

Cloud smiled. "Nah, if we're lucky, I bought you a nephew."

He turned back to the woman behind the bar.

"Teef, can we get the Nibel whiskey babe?"

"Special occasion?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think we helped somebody tonight."

**This one made me smile. I always amused me how much the two had in common. Blond sword users wielding heirloom weapons, that both left small towns to become badasses, both were frauds, both cross-dressed to help a beautiful woman, both get crazy motion sick, both lost a loved one that they weren't strong enough to save, both wear mementos of said person, both set out on a quest for vengeance, their arch enemies both work for an even bigger ancient evil, and both hang out with badass fighter chicks.**

* * *

**JJD thoughts: Well as promised, we're shifting in tone a little bit. The next two chapters will continue to be a mix of some heavier themes with levity intermixed, the Hurt/Comfort tag has been added to keep me honest (thanks Cr00cy). Don't expect an Omake for those two chapters (didn't feel right), but we will have a bonus chapter go out shortly after them to make up for it. The bonus chapter includes a certain rematch we've been discussing.**

**People cope with loss in different ways, and this story hopefully is and to both tackle those subjects and the impact of those methods on those around you. We'll see if it plays out.**

**Some of you may have noticed that Yang's name is now a tag on the story...it's probably not important...best to ignore it...yeah.**

**Random note: I don't know if any of you have ever jacked up your ribs before, but it turns out the rib bone is connected to the...everything bone. If I ever want to write someone fighting at a disadvantage due to injury, I now have my go to injury.**

**On another note - RWBY thoughts! I'm a fan of the latest episode, I think it starts to open up a lot of interesting questions**

 

**Most importantly of course - JJD, do you intend on tackling Jaune's Semblance and are you going to change the story description to fit?**

**Yes I do. 2) No, RT was too fucking slow. I already had that 'ain't got no semblance' shit up there first and it's there to stay.**

 

**General RWBY thought: Have we seen one featured Faunus and Human relationship in this show? Seems strange to me that I can't think of one. Even at the height of racism in the US, people were hooking up across racial lines. Look up Jack Johnson sometime, the first black heavyweight champ and all around badass from the early 1900's. He dated across racial lines in a very dangerous and public manner. But no one in RWBY is interested in the other side? We could have had a believable story about a couple dealing with racism from both sides of the line. *Sigh* whomp whomp...missed opportunity and all that. Also in the mold of Jack Johnson** **, I would have loved to see a highly successful faunus in continuity that challenged peoples racism without terrorism (think someone crushing the tournament scene like Pyrrha) and dealing with the fallout.**

**Last thought: Strong Jaune fics. As you are currently reading a variation of one, I assume that this holds some of your interest. It's interesting to me to see how many folks enjoy writing or reading about the idea of a powerful Jaune. In many cases, incredibly powerful, reversing the power dynamics usually at play in the show. It makes me wonder about what is at the root of it. Is it that people just like seeing the underdog win? Is Jaune that likable of a character? People relate to Jaune and want him to be powerful because they want to be powerful?**

**I think all of these play a role in why people enjoy them (again I'm writing a fic that involves him getting stronger). For me personally, I find that I need to see and feel that rise to believe it. Power comes from suffering. Think back on anything you're truly proud of in your life, and you shed blood, sweat, and tears to achieve it. Without that base, I feel narratives to be hollow. Super Saiyan Jaune is cool and all, but I need to know how he got there, and why is it important to the narrative.**

 


	8. Fighting Hurt

**No Omake this time, didn't feel right with the chapter content.**

**As always, big thanks to Cr00cy for saving my bacon as a Beta Reader.**

_**Italics =** _ **Branwen** _**thoughts (it's hereditary)** _

**Fighting Hurt**

* * *

Qrow groggily began walking down stairs, heading toward the kitchen.

_Damn, my head hurts! I didn't expect the kid to drink that much his first night out, does Aura help with that shit or something? Speaking of which, whatever happened to him?_

As he passed through the living room, Qrow found his answer. Two forms were piled on the couch, Jaune leaning on Yang with his head tucked under her chin, and a blanket halfway covering them both beginning to fall to the floor.

_Oh, right..that._

He vaguely remembered his words from the night before.  _'He's all yours now.'_

_Dammit drunk Qrow._

He shrugged and headed into the kitchen. Damage was done now.  _No way this turns out well for me, might as well get some breakfast and shake this hangover._

He was about halfway through brewing his coffee when he heard footsteps at the entrance to the kitchen.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?"

_Didn't expect it to go south quite this fast though._

He sighed. "A lot Firecracker, anything in particular you want to talk about?"

"Don't you 'Firecracker' me! How could you do that to him!?" She whisper-hissed.

_I hate whisper fighting._

"We just went to grab some drinks Yang, nothing sinister."

"Oh, is that what it was? Just 'grabbing some drinks'?" She mocked. "Cause that's not the story that I was getting told last night, when you threw a drunk Jaune at me."

_Was it too much to ask for coffee?_

Then it hit him. "Shit. How much did he tell you? Did he talk about the-"

"Oh, I know all about the Pyrrha recording Qrow." She said crossing over to him. "I know about the nightly training sessions."

_Dammit._

"Then you know the kid needed a release, hence the drinking."

"He needed help is what he needed! Dammit Qrow, he's just like Dad was after Summer passed!"

_Not this subject this early Yang._

Qrow felt himself becoming heated. "No, no he's not. Tai had the sense to stay home when he was out of commission! Your boyfriend in there decided that he was going to go on a damn world tour, chasing some of the most dangerous assholes in existence with almost no training!"

He pointed toward the living room.

"That kid is equal parts balls, rage, grief, and fucking rawhide toughness."

She got in his face. "And you thought that hard liquor was what was missing from that formula?"

_God, I hate family fights._ They brought out the worst in him.

"He needed something!" He matched her gaze.

"He needed someone to take care of him!"

"And who was going to do that Yang? Was it going to be you? Maybe while you were still laid up in Patch, trying to figure out if this Huntress shit was for you?!" He growled.

She leaned back, the hurt plain on her face.

It didn't stop him. Nothing would at this point.

"He did what he damn well had to. He was strong. You know why? Because somebody had to be!"

"He's going to kill himself if he keeps listening to that shit Qrow!" She protested.

He scoffed. "Nah, kid won't off himself, there's too much anger inside him for that. Killing himself would be weak, and if there's anything that pisses that kid off now, it's being weak. Now, running into impossible situations again and again until he finds a place to die? Sure, he'll do that shit all day. That's why I took him out Yang. I've seen that look before."

Yang was livid. "You've seen it before?! Where is that, oh wise, old uncle Qrow? Shouldn't you know how to deal with it then?"

"In the damn mirror Yang! Everyone around that kid was falling apart after Beacon, so you know what he did? What he had to, he pushed his grief deep down and let the anger take hold so he could be strong. He did it because shit needed to get done, and there was no one else that was going to do it!"

_This is too raw, you need to stop._

He didn't.

"He's the kinda guy that knows when a loved one ask you if you're ok, you say you're invincible, because you don't have time to be anything but. That's why that kid is all smiles, that's why none of you knew, cause he knew you couldn't handle it!"

He pointed a finger accusingly in her face. "And he'll keep doing it until he breaks. So yeah Yang, I got him fucking trashed, cause it's all I could do, it's the only thing i know how to do." He was seething.

She had tears in her eyes. "I can't believe you! You're trying to turn him into you!" She turned and fled into the other room.

"Where you going Yang!?

"To get him away from you!" She shouted back.

All sense of quiet forgotten, Qrow yelled after her. "I thought you liked 'badass' Jaune? What's the matter, you don't like all the baggage that comes with it? Don't worry, that just makes you like all the rest Firecracker!"

His rage spent, he slumped back against the wall, ashamed. For the thousandth time, wishing he was less of a good drinking buddy and more of a good friend.

* * *

Yang stormed back into the living room to find a groggy Jaune pushing himself up off the couch.

"Oh, my head! Yang can you keep it dow-" He paused as crimson eyes met his cerulean.

She needed to get him out of here. She needed to get out of there.

"We're leaving."

"What? Yang, what are you talking about?" He asked with a confused look.

"Guys, what's going on?" She heard a familiar voice call as it came down the stairs.

_Dammit, Ruby._

The short black and red-haired girl reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Yang, what's going on? Why are you and uncle Qrow yelling?"

She tried to bring herself back down.  _It's not her fault._

"Qrow is being…Qrow." She said through gritted teeth. "Jaune and I are going into town for a bit."

"You are?"

"We are?"

"We are." She confirmed with a glare focused on Jaune.

"Yang, it's like seven in the morning. Where in town are you guys going?" Ruby looked incredulous.

Jaune joined in. "Yeah, Yang I don't think I'm feeling the early morn-"

"Then it's a good thing I wasn't asking." She snapped.

She sighed.  _Never was good at calming down._

"Listen, Ruby, I need a favor. Can you just make sure the Qrow stays here? I need a second."

The young girl started to open her mouth to speak.

"Please."

Her sister nodded.

She whipped around.

"And you!"

"Eep!"

She snatched up his arm.

"We. Are. Leaving."

She dragged him through the hall and out the front door, pulling him onto the same cobblestone street another Branwen had hauled him across a few hours prior.

Jaune's eyes squinted against the morning light.

"Yang, my head is killing me." He complained.

"Yeah? Whose fault is that?" She growled.

"I'm going to blame Ren, that guy incorrigible."

_Wrong time Jaune._

She spun on her heels.

"Really Jaune? Jokes? That's what you're going to go with right now?"

He gulped. "It's worked out well so far."

"Do I look like I'm having fun?" She demanded.

"Yang I-" He shook his head and started again. "Yang, what's wrong? What's got you so upset? Do you need to talk about it?"

She laughed at that. "Jaune, you are powerfully oblivious."

"I'm pretty sure it's my Semblance."

The corner of her mouth twitched upwards at that.  _No! You don't get off the hook that easy Vomit Boy!_

The frown returned. "Jaune, you know what we need to talk about."

He looked away. "I-I'm sorry I encouraged Qrow's drinking."

She was dumbfounded.  _He's either still joking, dumb, or intentionally trying to piss me off._

"Who gives a damn about Qrow drinking! That's what he does Jaune, he drinks! It's what he did last night and it's what he'll do tomorrow!" She put a finger in his chest. "What we're talking about is why you were out with him!"

He hesitated. "He, uh…needed a drinking buddy. Said he didn't want to get in trouble with Ozpin."

_I'm sure he didn't._

"Jaune." She looked him in the eye. "I want you to think very, very, carefully about this before you answer me again. Why were you out with Qrow?" She asked slowly.

His eyes began shifting. "Yang, I-." He paused. "I'm not sure what you want me to say."

_The truth you dumb blond._

"Jaune…I know."

He took a step back.

"What are you-"

"Jaune, you told me. I saw."

_It's ok Jaune._

His eyes were wide now. His hand reached for a scroll that wasn't there. She could see the panic set in, his head darting around till his vision fell upon a familiar scroll sticking out of Yang's coat pocket.

She didn't have much time, she could see it in his eyes. He was looking for an exit, an escape. If she let him speak, if she let him walk away, it was over.

She did the only thing she could. The only thing that would hold him here.

She hugged him.

"It's ok."

* * *

Ruby walked into the kitchen to find her uncle leaned against the fridge, emptying his flask into a bowl of Pumpkin Pete's. It would have been shocking if it had been the first time...or the tenth.

"What happened?"

God, he loved her for that. It wasn't 'what did you do' or 'how could you?' It was just 'what happened.' No judgement.

"I was me."  _It's not a good look._

Ruby shook her head.

"Nope."

"Nope?"

"Yang wouldn't get that mad about that."

"It was a pretty good bender Short-Stack."

"Was it a bender with Jaune?"

He winced. "Yeah, the kid was looking after me. Think I might have gotten him in trouble with Firecracker."

She pressed. "Why'd you take him?"

"Look kid, I told yo-"

"Stop." She stared him down.

_God, you look like your mother when you do that._

"Short-Stack…Ruby…I found the kid…in trouble." He paused a took a breath. "Me and Firecracker, just…disagreed on how to help. Don't worry about it, it'll blow over."

"You saw him out there didn't you?"

He froze.

"Ruby…"

"H-he…he was…listening to her again wasn't he?"

His eyes widened.

_No. Not you too Short-Stack._

"I…I saw...I saw him on the way to Mistral."

There were tears in her eyes. It cut him to the core.

"I-I just stood there! I didn't say anything! I just walked away and hid in my sleeping bag!"

She was sobbing now.

His bowl fell to floor as her pulled her into a hug.

"It's ok Ruby, it's ok." He whispered.

"I…I've never seen somebody hurt so much! I got scared!" She bawled. "I'm such a bad friend."

She held him like he was the only anchor she had left.

"It's not your fault." He stroked the back of her head. "You're not a bad friend. It's just…bad things happen to good people Ruby. It's scary, I know it's scary."

"But..but I just left him! He...he came all this way because I asked him to, a-and he's hurting so much, and I..I just left him!" She sobbed into his shoulder.

"It's ok Ruby, you didn't know what to do. He's a tough kid..."

God, he'd give anything to be someone else, someone better right now. Summer, Tai, anyone.

Her head popped up and she stared into his eyes with a look full of terror.

"What do we do?! How do we help him?!"

The next words were excruciating.

"I don't know Ruby. I just don't know."

* * *

The rest of their walk into town had been in silence.

Jaune had stopped trying to plan an escape route after she had finally let him go, but he also hadn't said a word to her. He simply let her take him by the hand and start back down the path to town.

_That's ok, I can wait._

She confidently guided him through the slowly awakening streets of the small town, watching as farmers brought their goods to merchants setting up their stalls, and shopkeepers began flipping the signs on their doors.

She didn't know exactly _which_ restaurant she was going to, but she knew  _what_  she was looking for.

_We need someplace quiet, we need someplace where we can actually talk. There!_

The coffee shop looked like it had just opened, a small place with plenty of small wooden tables placed outside under a small terrace. It would give them room and quiet to talk.

_Perfect._

Yang guided him over to one of the tables, flagged down a waiter and ordered them both coffee. She waited till the server returned before trying to start talking. This wasn't going to be the kind of conversation they'd want interrupted.

He still wouldn't meet her eyes.

She took a deep breath and started.

"Jaune-"

"I'd really rather not talk about this right now."

She nodded.

"That's ok, we've got time."

"No, you don't understand. Yang, I don't want to talk about this today. I don't really want to talk about this this year."

_Too fucking bad._

"We need to Jaune."

"Do we though? Yang, I've been keeping up, it's not a problem."

She sighed. She knew this wouldn't be easy.

_Time to try a different approach._

She placed her hand on his.

"Jaune, you've done more than keep up. You watched after Ruby all the way to Mistral. You took care of them all Jaune."

He looked at her for the first time and gave her a small smile.

"She was going to go anyway, she dragged us along."

_Sounds like Ruby._

"It's more than I did. I was laid up in bed for weeks after you guys left." She smiled at him. "Seriously, Jaune, I can't thank you enough."

He shook his head. "Yang, you were dealing with a lot, nobody blames you for not being ready. Besides, you're here now, that's all that matters."

_I blame me._

His eyes dropped again.

"Also, I'm sorry."

She cocked her head. "About what?"

"I wasn't there during the fight. I wasn't able to help you guys with the Fang or the Grimm. I-I could have done…something."

_Don't slap him. Don't slap him. Don't slap him._

Her hand twitched.

"Jaune, I think you might have missed the part where you fought someone who killed Ozpin and the Fall Maiden." She deadpanned.

He sighed. "Fight is a pretty generous term for what happened that night."

"Are you seriously blaming yourself for what happened to me? To her?"

He flinched at that.

_Sorry Jaune, we have to do it sooner or later._

"I-I could have done…something. I-I should have been stronger."

"Jaune, listen to what you're saying." She pleaded. "You're saying that you wanted to stop both Cinder and Adam? No one could do that!" She rubbed at her right arm. "Hell, Blake and I couldn't take Adam together. What were you going to do?"

She jumped as his hand slammed on the table.

"Anything!" He shouted. "Yang, do you know where I was while Pyrrha was fighting? In a goddamn rocket locker!"

_Shit._  She couldn't imagine how powerless that felt.

He leaned across the table.

"Do you know who put me there, Yang?" He smiled at her.

It was not a pleasant smile.

"Pyrrha. Pyrrha kissed me, shoved me into a locker, and shot me away from the fight."

_Fuck._

He leaned back, his exhaustion showing on his face.

"Can you guess why Yang?"

_Don't do this to yourself Jaune._

"Because she loved you."

He nodded in agreement.

"Because she loved me...and because I was too weak to help."

"Jaune-"

"But you know what my favorite part is?"

She didn't want to know, but she braced for it.

"It's that I had no idea. I was so oblivious that I couldn't figure out how she felt." He looked into her eyes. "What about you Yang, did you know?'

She looked away.

"I…I was pretty sure."

He let out a humorless laugh.

"And you weren't even on our team. So, let's count that off, shall we?"

She really didn't want to.

He started counting off on his fingers.

"I didn't stop Cinder, I couldn't save Pyrrha, I didn't help in the battle, and I couldn't even return her feelings. So yeah Yang, I haven't been feeling at the top off the world lately."

_I have to get him off this ledge._

"But you've kept moving, you've kept getting stronger."

"Thanks to Qrow."

"Thanks to Qrow?!" She growled. "Thanks to Qrow, you half drowned yourself in booze last night Jaune."

"He's been helping me." He defended. "I'm stronger now! I needed something Yang! He showed me how to get by!"

She felt herself fighting to keep her eyes from changing.

"And getting by is all Qrow has ever done! He's limped along for years now!"

His voice started to rise to meet hers.

"He's the strongest guy I know!"

"Physically? Sure, he's a tough old bird. But let me ask you Jaune…" She pointed a finger at him. "Where was he when I lost my mom, either one? Why hasn't he ever moved on? Why does he try to drink himself to death every night?"

She knew her eyes were blood red right now.

"You want to be like Qrow? Cause I promise it's not a good look for those who care about you."

They sat in silence for a moment, both looking to the ground.

He heard a soft sound coming from her, and looked up to see her shoulders hitching up and down.

He reached out for her. "Yang-"

"P-please." She sobbed. "Please don't go down that road Jaune. You're so much stronger than that!"

She whispered. "Please be stronger than that."

He did the only thing he could do.

He hugged her.

* * *

Qrow had carried Ruby back to her room after the initial breakdown. This was a private matter, a family matter, the rest of the house didn't need to know.

He'd wished that he'd had something else to offer her in the hours that followed besides a shoulder to cry on, but then, he'd never really learned to be anything else. He'd had to move her to the bed once she had exhausted herself.

He stroked the now sleeping girl's hair as he looked down at her.

_Sorry I couldn't be something better for her Summer. I wish that I was._

His thoughts turned to his other niece and their conversation earlier that morning. He winced.

_I could've handled that better._

He could've handled a lot of things better. He started to reach for his flask and then thought better of it.

_Maybe Firecracker's right. Maybe I am bad for the kid._

His mind raced between events long since passed and those on the previous night.

He was a weak man, he knew that, and a danger to the people he cared about. His very Semblance defined him by it.

But there was something he could do, some small way that he could aid these kids.

He leaned down, kissed his niece on the forehand, then gathered his battle gear.

He had Huntsmen to find.

* * *

They walked back along the path toward the house hand-in-hand once again, the silence having taken hold once again.

_I need to say something._

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"For what?" He asked confused.

"I-I didn't mean to break down on you like that."

He chuckled. "I thought over-apologizing was my thing. You're biting my style Bright-Eyes."

She punched him in the arm. "Jerk."

He rubbed his arm in mock pain.

"So, what's next? We both opened up some scars back there, scared some passersby, and almost got kicked out of a café. It's been a pretty full day."

She paused for a moment.

"I think…we just…talk."

_Deep Yang._

"Yang…" His eyes found the ground. "I really wasn't ready for any of this…can we leave it alone for now? I didn't want you, any of you, to find out about it this way."

_You mean you never wanted to talk about it._

"We don't have to talk about her…"

His hand tightened.

"…but I do want to talk."

_I can't let you retreat again Jaune._

He looked at her curiously. "About what?"

_Yeah Yang, about what?_

"Tell me about home. A little birdy told me you have SEVEN sisters. What's that like?"

"Does this same birdy have a love of Patch scotch?"

She giggled. "Different birdy, but you're avoiding the question."

He sighed and smiled. "I love them all very, very much. I also hate them just a little bit for giving me…dubious skill sets growing up."

_This is gonna be good._

"You are aware that you can't leave it there right?"

"I uh…may be pretty accomplished at sewing, interior design, and dancing to name a few. Not exactly the manliest of skills." He laughed.

"I don't know, sounds pretty sexy to me. Who doesn't love a man who's house trained."

_Dammit! You're doing great Yang. What goes better with grief than flirting?_

He poked her in the side. "You're a tease."

_He's not taking me seriously! Good…maybe?_

"You know me so well."

He raised an eyebrow. "Do I though? My turn. What's your home life like? I'd think between you and Ruby you'd give your dad a heart attack. Beautiful women who love explosions sound stressful."

_Don't blush, don't blush, don't blush._

She blushed.

"Uhhh…I think he's just used to it at this point. You should see him and Qrow conduct mental warfare against potential boyfriends though, it's like bad cop and worse cop with a drinking problem." She laughed.

He shook his head. "I can imagine. I think it's probably best that I stay away from that minefield."

"I think you could handle it."

_Why mouth, why?!_

"Yeah?"

_In for a penny…_

"Yeah, your Aura's pretty big, they'd get tired of kicking you around eventually. You'd survive…probably."

"Wow, you make it sound so appealing." He deadpanned.

"Well there are the benefits to think about." She grinned.

_Wow, there is legitimately no off switch for you huh, mouth?_

He laughed. "Really? Do tell me more about this benefits package."

_You know what mouth? You're ok by me._

"Maybe later, if you're good." She pointed a finger at him in mock commandment. "But I have more questions first."

They continued swapping questions back and forth all the way back to the house, talking about home, siblings, and school. They continued as they moved into the kitchen, grabbing a bite to eat, they continued as they moved into the living room, they continued as they moved into her room.

They had a lot of catching up to do.

* * *

**JJD Thoughts:**

**Damn that was tough to write. There's a lot to unpack here guys and gals. First of all, let me go ahead with the fact that trauma and loss affect different people in different ways. I'm not unfamiliar with having to pack that shit away because you have other things to deal with in the moment, but you do eventually have to unpack it. You may not choose to do this with your family or friends because they're dealing with the same thing, you may choose to do it with a councilor of some kind, if you need it, the PM for me should be at the top of the page, I'm here to talk. I get it, the need to be strong, but everybody either vents…or they break. That's the dichotomy that we're talking about here, Qrow representing the ability to cope and survive in the moment and Yang to take the time to heal. Neither are wrong, but both are incomplete without the other.**

**I'll share a personal example. I come home from the deployment and find that shit isn't right at home. My world was collapsing. But my grandmother had died recently and my mom was a wreck and my unit needed a leader at the time badly. So I did what I had to. I pressed through. What got me through it? Jiu-jitsu and my coach and close friend. Just having someone to share with and something to do, something that I could make make sense, kept me sane.**

**This is something I've been discussing with some friends (online and in real life) that I think makes Jaune so valuable as a character. We talked about the traditional and non-traditional concepts of masculinity. I like Jaune, because he has many traits that I'd consider to be masculine, but he's definitely not traditional masculinity. He's a man that braids hair, that wears dresses, that plays terrible love ditties. It's what makes Jaune, Jaune. I think a lot of people can identify with than and feel a connection with the character because of it. If I were to boil my very definition of masculinity down to a single phrase, it would be 'being strong when you can't.' For example, Jaune has to be fucking reeling from the events of Season 3 when Season 4 starts. He's lost a school, a potential love, and a mentor. He has every reason to set down his shit and call it a day. What does he do? He rallies the troops and sets off with Ruby for Mistral. Another example is the Beacon dance, in which Jaune, a 17 year old boy, not only decides to stop pursuing a girl he likes to make her happy, but also wears a dress (at an event that the whole school is at) in an effort to help another. The kind of balls that takes at 17 are beyond me. Being a man isn't about being 'cool' it's about being there for those you care about when it matters.**

**Ladies I apologize for the soapbox, but I was talking from my own, admittedly narrow, viewpoint.**

**Second, family fights fucking suck. You're comfortable enough with each other that the real knives come out. It sucks, but sometimes it's also needed for the real healing to start.**

**Cr00cy: Hey guys and gals, first time speaking to you. I just wanted to add a little something from myself to this note. First of all, I agree with what JJD said. And, from personal experience, I can tell you - breaking sucks. There are 2 things that can happen if you try hold in too much - either your dam breaks and all that pent up stress blows at, in most cases, innocent people. Who often just wanted to help you. Or, you break - and now people close to you not only have to figure out how to help you, but also are very likely to blame themselves for not noticing.**

**But, in my opinion, worst thing is when you do NOT break. Because that means you got so used to telling everyone you are fine when you are not, that it became normal to you. And this means something inside of you died - and you probably didn't even noticed. It happened to me - I got so used to being strong for my family that I didn't noticed I got a bit too good at hiding what I felt - to the point where I couldn't really show it even if I wanted. So take this advice from me: If you ever find yourself in situation when you have to be strong for someone, find way to unwind. Just don't go into drugs or alcohol - this never ends well.**

**JJD: This was not a conversation that happened in a vacuum, thanks to everyone that brought something forward to it and shared their stories.**


	9. Family

**I've decided to start referring to the readership of this as 'Fight Club,' and just like the film, maybe there is no JJD, maybe Cr00cy has been writing this the whole time and is just imagining me...you decide.**

**Thanks as always to my man Cr00cy for keeping me honest and making this readable.**

_**Italics = Jaune thoughts – It's spreading!** _

**Family**

* * *

 

It was Jaune who woke first, disentangling himself from a sleeping Yang. They had spent the entire night together, talking about their lives before this conflict had started, about their families, about their favorite foods and movies...and about what losing a partner was like…till words had given way to something more.

He was still exhausted. Two nights in a row without any real sleep were too much for him he decided.

It was time for food. It was time for a shower. Most importantly, it was time for coffee.

He walked across the sparse bedroom. There hadn't really been any time to decorate - they had been either planning or training since they'd arrived. Not that he minded, it wasn't like they needed to make it a second Beacon, there'd be time for that later. When he arrived at the door, he reached out, turned the handle…and promptly fell on his ass.

"Hey Fearless Leader!"

_God dammit._

"H-hey Nora. What's going on?"

Her grin spread from ear-to-ear. "Oh, I don't know. Noticed that you didn't come back to the room last night, or the night before. What  _IS_  going on?"

_Uhhhhhh._

"Uhhhhhh."

_Thanks brain._

She leaned in. "My, we're articulate today."

_Where did she even learn the word 'articulate'?_

She looked around animatedly, before leaning in again conspiratorially.

"Jauney, did you know that Yang usually sleeps in this room?" She whispered.

He nodded dumbly.

_Where you at brain?!_

"But see, the thing is…you're in here now, which seems kinda odd."

"See Nora…what uh…what happened..."

_This is good, you're making progress…if progress is sounding like an idiot._

She brightened. "What happened? That  _is_  the question of the day! I'm all ears FL!"

_She is merciless today._

"Jaune, what's going on?" A sleepy voice called.

_Dammit Yang._

Nora's eyes sparkled. "Oh, hi Yang!"

"Uhhhhhh"

_Yeah, that was my response too._

"We were just discussing the question of the day! Can you guess what it is?"

"Is it what kinda pancakes we're having?" Yang tried nervously.

_Damn, why didn't you think of that brain?_

"Oooohhhh that's a good one! Mine is better though! What is going on with you and our Fearless Leader? You see, I noticed that this is your room. Your room with a  _single_  bed. I'm observant like that."

Yang made a strangling sound.

"See, that's what Jauney said."

He sighed. "Nora, why don't you quiz Yang? I'm going to go downstairs and get some coffee."

_Sorry Yang._

Nora winked at him. "Works for me. Ren is already downstairs by the way, he's an observant person too. Also, the curious type."

_Great._

"Have fun girls."

"Jaune! Jaune, you can't leave me!" Yang pleaded.

Nora shut the door behind him.

* * *

Ren was already waiting for him in the kitchen, leaning against the counter, a mug of coffee in his hand and another waiting for Jaune.

_I love you Ren._

"Do you want breakfast before or after you stumble through telling me about the past few days?" He asked, holding out the mug.

"Depends, what's for breakfast?"

"Well, someone made their way through all the Pumpkin Pete's, so I guess I'm making pancakes again."

Jaune shook his head. "Don't worry about it right now then, Nora is going to be distracted with Yang for a while."

Ren nodded knowingly.

_Like a ninja._

"Want to take a walk?" He offered.

The boy in green smiled. "Yeah, that sounds good."

Jaune downed his coffee, then led his brother through the living room and out into the cobblestone courtyard that they had been using as a training ground, with its high walls, noting the many holes that had been blasted through them.

_I wonder if Ozpin misses Glynda's 'fix it' powers at times like this?_

The two young men took a seat against one of the more intact walls.

"So, uh, what did you want to talk about Ren?"

"I believe as Nora puts it, what is going on?"

_You got this brain._

"Well you know, I've just been training with Qrow and Yang...so I was asking her about some...close quarters fighting tips."

_Solid._

Ren looked unimpressed.

"Jaune."

"Yeah?"

"You are aware that Mistralian homes don't have soundproofing, yes?"

"Oh?"

_What a weird ques-_

"Oh!" Red would fall well short of Jaune's current complexion.

"Yes, I do believe that was one of the more common phrases uttered last night." The ninja deadpanned.

The boy laughed as his blond friend turned an even deeper shade of red.

"How did you think Nora knew to be down there when you woke up? We could hear you shuffling around this morning."

_Oh God, there was NO soundproofing._

"Who else heard?! Why didn't you say anything!?" He sputtered.

Ren shrugged.

"Ruby and Weiss can apparently sleep through anything. Ozpin…excused himself for a trip downtown this morning." He chuckled. "We were happy for you Jaune. We've been worried about you for a while now. Nora was ecstatic by the way."

_That explains the party outside my-uh-Yang's door._

"W-why were you guys worried?" He asked tentatively.

Ren looked him in the eyes.

"Jaune, when you came and told Nora and I that you were going to travel with Ruby to Mistral, I'd never seen a man more determined. It was inspiring…and terrifying."

"Terrifying?" Jaune questioned.

Ren nodded.

"Jaune, no one heals from loss that quickly. No one heals that fast _alone_  especially, but there you were, on our doorstep prepared to march across a continent with just you and Ruby if need be." He paused and winced. "I could tell you were still in a lot of pain."

He swallowed. "How?"

"You did a good job hiding it." He smiled. "But you have to remember, _my_  Semblance is hiding my emotions."

_I've got to get me one of those._

He smiled back. "Yeah, I guess so. What about Nora, did she know?"

The young ninja chuckled. "Nora's always been able to read me, she picked up on it. We've been trying to help where we could, but I could tell you weren't ready to talk about it."

"What...what all did you guys notice?" Jaune asked, his stomach sinking.

"You disappeared on quite a few nights…"

_Damn ninjas._

"Then once we got here, you started disappearing in the afternoon."

Jaune shook his head. "Can't hide anything from you guys."

Ren looked at him seriously. "We're family Jaune, you don't have to hide from us."

He looked at the ground.

"I-I know, I just...got scared I guess."

The young man in green placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We're all scared. You've been leading us through it brother."

_I don't deserve friends like this._

"I don't deserve you guys."

Ren thumped him on the head.

"Ouch! Why?"

He shrugged. "Nora would have done it if I hadn't. Now, what's going on?"

Jaune rubbed the back of his head. "I…I've been having trouble sleeping. I just can't stop thinking about that day…about what I could have done."

_It haunts me Ren._

"What do you do out there Jaune? When you walk into the night?"

_Just tell him._

"I...I-I'm going to need a second Ren."

His brother nodded, smiling reassuringly. "I understand." His face took on a more serious continence. "In the meantime, we should start planning."

Jaune cocked his head. "What are we planning for?"

"You surviving Qrow when he returns of course."

Jaune tried to steel his face.

_AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!_

"Ren, I need to get the hell out of here. It's a matter of survival."

"My hero." A sarcastic voice called as a tired looking Yang rounded the corner with an energetic Nora in tow.

"Renny! I have so many stories for you!" The pink girl exclaimed.

"Nora, I assure you I don't want to hear them."

Nora looked disappointed. "It's not like we couldn't hear them last night." She grumbled.

Jaune and Yang colored.

_I hate you just a little bit right now Nora._

Yang sighed. "I thought I told you that you could handle it Ladykiller."

"Uh, you told me I'd be savagely beaten."

_Which I guess isn't that much different than most days with Qrow._

"Didn't stop you from taking advantage of the benefits package." She rolled her eyes as she half-heartedly high-fived Nora.

_There is that._

"Uhhhhhh."

"Shut-up, you're not going anywhere." She snapped.

Her visage softened. "Jaune, you need to tell them, it's time."

He sighed. "You're right Bright-Eyes."

She blushed a little at that.

_Store that info for later._

She shook her head, took him by the hand and began leading him back into the house. When they passed through the doorway, Jaune noticed that the couches and chairs of the living room had been assembled into a small circle, with Weiss and Ruby seated and waiting patiently. Ruby sat with her arms wrapped around her knees, looking  _terrified_ of all things.

_Oh…good._

"Uh, guys? This feels pretty…intervention-like." He said.

"Yeah, can you blame us?" Yang asked squeezing his hand.

_No._

"No...I just…"

Ren placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We're here for you. We've always been here for you."

His next words were a whisper.

"Yeah…I know."

He steeled himself.

"Ok, what has Yang told you all so far?"

His pink teammate looked serious for once.

"That you would show us the reason that you've been disappearing in the middle of the night."

He winced, but pressed on.

"Yeah. You…you all deserve to know."

He took a deep breath.

"I've…I haven't been able to sleep for a while now. It...has to do with the fall…of what happened that night."

Ren nodded encouragingly.

"I…I was too weak." He could feel the tears start to well up in his eyes. "I needed to get stronger…I wanted something to do that..."

He stared at the floor, losing his voice.

He felt Nora's hand began to rub small circles on his back. He found his voice again, softer this time.

"So...I...I've been training myself at night...I've been trying to be better...to be good enough."

His mind raced, seizing on the first thought that came to it.

"Qrow. Qrow has been...helping me too."

_In more way than one._

He knew he was stalling, holding off the inevitable.

"Jaune..." He heard a shaky voice call out.

He looked up, taking in the sight of a tearful and terrified Ruby.

"Jaune.." She fought to get the words out, visibly shaking. "Jaune..I...I'm sorry"

"Ruby, what are you talking about?" He asked uncertainty.

She didn't meet his eyes

"I...heard something...in the woods."

She paused, fighting to carry on.

"I...saw…"

He felt a surge of emotions flood through him. Shame at having put someone else through his torture. Anger that she would have hid this from him. Gratitude that she hadn't shared his secret with the others before he was ready.

"Ruby…" was all he could manage.

She stared at the floor.

_What had he done to her? What had he put them through?_

Eyes around the room stared at him in confusion.

"Jaune, what's she talking about?" Weiss asked.

He fought for strength that he didn't have.

"I..I wanted something to make me stronger…I wanted something to remind me of the price of being weak…I wanted…something of her."

He couldn't bring himself to meet their eyes.

_It's time._

His breath faltered and his hand froze on its way to his pocket.

_Come on, you can do this._

"Jaune." He distantly heard a voice call as his eyes drifted over to Weiss.

"It's ok, you can trust us." She said gently.

He nodded numbly.

He felt Nora's arms wrap around him and Yang squeeze his hand again as he pulled his scroll out and selected a video.

_I don't deserve them._

His tears were already falling as he hit the play button.

" _Alright Jaune, just like we practiced…"_

The next few minutes were an eternity.

Nora had begun crying almost immediately.

Ren's hand became a vice upon his shoulder, whether gripping in comfort or in pain, Jaune didn't know.

Yang buried her head in his other shoulder, quietly weeping.

Weiss' hand covered her mouth in shock and grief.

Ruby had buried her face in her knees, her shoulders rising and falling raggedly.

He silenced the scroll as the video began to loop. None of them were strong enough to watch again.

He felt Nora's arms tighten around him.

"H-how...how could you do that to yourself." She asked, her voice shaking.

"I-I wanted to be stronger." Was his weak reply.

"You don't have to be stronger." She walked around to face him, cupping his face in her hands. "Because we're strong Jaune. Our team is strong. Our family is strong. Don't you ever forget that."

"Yeah...I promise."

"You're damn right you promise."

Five sets of eyes snapped up to meet those of the Schnee heiress.

Tears rolled down the girl's face as she slowly stepped forward from her seat and placed a hand on his cheek.

"You dunce…you should have told us." She whispered.

"I know." He whispered back.

"She'd be proud of you, you know?"

He was stunned.

"She was always proud of you. But now? After you and Ruby leading the charge out here…even though you were falling apart?"

She fought back a sob.

"She'd be honored to have taught you."

He leapt forward and seized her in a fierce embrace, and after a moment of shock, her arms wrapped around him.

"Don't you ever do that again." She wept.

"I promise, I'm sorry." He said holding her tight.

"Jaune." He heard a voice call weakly from the couch.

Ruby face was a storm of emotions...shame, grief, and sorrow.

"I should have done...something….anything. I should have been your friend" She said, slowly walking over to him.

_How long have you been carrying this Rubes?_

"But…" She choked. "Instead I just got scared...I ran away...I hid in my sleeping bag and pretended you weren't out there breaking down." Her head fell towards the floor.

He reached out and grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Ruby...it's ok to be scared." He whispered.

She looked away again.

"You weren't scared." She whispered. "You've been strong."

He put his hand on her chin and tilted her head towards him.

"Ruby, I was...and still am, fucking terrified."

Her mouth hung open.

"I don't know what we're going to do, I don't know what we can do, I don't know if I can take another loss…"

He pulled her into a hug.

"...But I do know that I'm sorry for hurting you, and we can find out if we're strong enough together." He spoke into her shoulder.

She sobbed in relief into his chest. He felt Yang's arms wrap around them both.

He looked around at his friends…his family.

_Just one more thing to do._

"It's time." He whispered, pulling away from the embrace and bringing up the familiar video again.

_I'll always remember you Pyr. Thanks for everything._

His finger hesitated above the delete function, his breath hitched, and tears found the glass of the scroll.

He felt a hand fall on him, then another, and another, till five rested upon him, strengthening him, steadying him.

And then…

They said goodbye as a family.

* * *

**Sometimes you don't get to come home. Don't waste it.**

**JJD Thoughts: Hey everybody, this chapter hits upon one of my favorite themes in writing - Adopted or Chosen family. I've been incredibly lucky to have an amazing and supportive family, but I've also seen close friends who have been far less lucky. It has taught me a lesson, blood doesn't make a family, choices do. I've had friends that I consider family, I've had gym family, I've had military family. Some of these have stepped in and out of my life, but they we were all there for each other when we needed it. RWBY actually does a good job of portraying this in the show. Team JNPR is a tight knit group that fill in the gaps for each other, Pyrrha needs people to treat her like a person, Jaune needs confidence and a mentor, Ren and Nora need friends outside of each other. This becomes even more apparent when the team becomes JNR, in which the three are now leaning on each other for support as they try to overcome the loss of their friend (and families in Ren and Nora's case). One of my absolute favorite character moments in the show has been the end of Season 4, when Ren and Nora join Jaune in quiet reflection about what they've lost in his room.. No words are spoken, but you FEEL the intent of the scene - that's damn good writing.**

**Cr00cy: I just wanted to say that this chapter was nightmare. I don't know how many times we edited it -probably more than all others put together. But here it is - and i hope you will enjoy it.**

**JJD: Cr00cy is 100% on point with this. I don't know how many times we sent this son of bitch back and forth trying to find the right tone. It was such an important chapter for us to get right. Thank God for Cr00cy's patience with me on this one.**

**JJD: "Ok, here's a draft."**

**Cr00cy: "This is a Saturday morning cartoon...do better."**

**JJD: "...I'll have it ready in a few days."**

**Cr00cy, you're an awesome editor.**

**That's all for now folks. If you've made it this far, you're a survivor. I'll see you soon with something to make up for the for the lack of Omakes.**


	10. The Rematch AKA The Lost Chapter

**Thanks to everyone for the support and special thanks as always to Cr00cy for keeping the wheels from falling off this thing.**

**We've talking about some heavy stuff in the past few chapters, and I think we've all earned a palate cleanser of snark and violence. Glorious, glorious snark and violence.**

**Rematch AKA The Lost Chapter**

* * *

 

Qrow was in desperate need of some kind of stress relief as he continued to scratch old friends' names of his list of Huntsmen one at a time.

Shit wasn't going great on the family front either.

So, when he saw that sleek white airship start to circle the town, he was practically jumping for joy.

_Perfect._

He walked out the outskirts of the small hunting village and waited for the elegant ship to touch down.

His thoughts wandered while he waited.

_How do we even differentiate between a hunting village and a 'Hunting' village in conversation? Should I start winking at people when I say 'Hunting' village? Nah, that'd be weird._

He silently watched as the aircraft settled gently on its landing gear and its ramp slowly started to lower.

_What if I just said 'big H' after? Would that make me sound like a tool?_

The eldest Schnee daughter was making her way down the ramp.

_Oh well, thoughts for later._

"What's going on Ice Queen?" He quipped.

Her eyes narrowed.

_Today is going to be fun._

"What are you doing here Qrow?"

"Oh, you know, just looking up some old friends, then finding a bar. The usual. What about you Snowflake?"

Her frown deepened.

_We're just getting started babe._

"I've been looking for you." She responded curtly.

He recoiled in mock shock.

"Looking for me? Why Winter…I'm flattered, but I'm afraid I'm going to have get a few drinks in me to lower my standards first."

"General Ironwood sent me!" She snapped.

"Ole' Jimmy Steel-boner? I'm sorry, but I just don't swing that way." He shook his head sadly. "Has he tried Port? Maybe one of those new scroll apps?" He offered helpfully.

"Why do you insist on baiting me?!" She growled.

_Cause it's easy and I wanna kick the hell out of something._

"Bait you? I would never." He held his hand to his chest in mock outrage.

_Time to seal this deal._

"But speaking of Jailbait, when's the last time you spoke to your sister?"

He ALMOST didn't make it out of the way of the first trust as it slid by his cheek.

His eyes gleamed.

_There she is!_

He swung his sword up to meet her next stroke, deflecting it to the side as their blades became blurs, striking again and again.

He watched as she began to reach for her smaller blade hidden in the hilt of her saber.

_Not so fast Ice Queen!_

He remembered how fast she'd been with the two blades back at Beacon, he was going to shut this party down before it started.

He brought down a heavy overhead blow, forcing the Specialist to bring her blade up to defend, then slammed his forehead into her nose.

She cried out in pain as she begun to fall back, with Qrow close on her heels.

_You're fast Schnee, but I fight mea-_

All coherent thought left his mind as he felt the boot connect with his nether regions.

"Oompf!" He articulated.

Winter scrambled backward to gain her distance and glared as she fell back into her fighting stance.

"Didn't know Schnees fought dirty." He growled.

"I'm just surprised I hit such a small target."

_Today is going to be a LOT of fun._

"Don't lie, you just wanted to cop a feel."

"Sorry I don't swing that way."

His eyes widened.

"Wait, real-"

His blade barely made it up in time to meet the thrust.

"Yes." She stated as she parried his counter. "I prefer men."

_Oh, Ice Queen's got burns today!_

He kicked her knee out and slammed the pommel of his sword into the side of her head.

"I'm impressed Frosty, didn't know you had a mouth on you."

She responded by bringing her elbow into his chin before kicking him away.

"And I, like all the women in your life, am disappointed."

_How am I losing the trash talk battle?_

He grinned. "Let's fix that shall we?"

Gears whirled as his sword became a scythe.

Her smaller blade was in hand.

"Don't hurt yourself old man."

_Time to put you on the back foot._

He shot forward, his scythe spinning and reaching, aiming for legs, arm, hands, and heels. He pushed her back, using his reach and unfamiliar style to keep her on the defensive.

_You aren't going to be able to block with those tiny blades and you can't push off for a thrust while you're backing up._

"What's wrong Winney? I thought working for Jimmy would have you used to an older man stalking you."

_All I need to worry about now is her-_

She ducked under the next swing and a white glow started at her feet.

_-Glyphs._

He leapt to the side as Winter shot past him, a blur of white.

He immediately started shooting at her before being forced to dive again to avoid her next lightning fast thrust.

They played a game of cat and mouse for the next few moments as Qrow searched for her pattern.

_Head, body, head, body…she going to aim for the-_

He held his ground this time, jerking his head out of the way at the last moment and clinching with the Schnee.

_Whoopsie daisy._

He turned his hips into hers as he threw her to the ground. She grunted as they slammed into the earth.

He brought his fist down on her face.

"Always-"

Punch.

"Knew-"

Punch.

"You'd"

Punch.

"Fall for me."

He felt a hand on his chest and looked down to see a spinning Glyph.

_Well...that's probably not good._

He rocketed off Winter as the Glyph took effect and sent him flying backward.

They both made their way back to their feet, breathing raggedly.

"Was…it…something…I said?" He panted as he grinned at her.

"I'm…going to start…hitting you…I don't know when I'll stop."

_What you got Ice Queen?_

Beowolves. The answer was Beowolves, he soon learned as the first bit into his shoulder.

"Sonnuvabitch!" He cried.

"I'm sure she was." Winter responded as she fell into a summoning stance and started bringing more Beowolves into the fight.

_Shit! Need to close that distance!_

His scythe cut the false Grimm holding him in twain as he rushed forward, slicing the summons out of the air as his scythe shifted back into a sword.

Winter frantically tried to bring her saber up to defend as she rose from her summoning stance, only to have it batted out of the way.

_This is it!_

His blade rested on her neck.

He'd done it. He'd bested the arrogant Atlas Specialist.

At least…he would have if not for the short blade pointed at his heart.

_Shit._

"Are we done here?" She deadpanned.

He sighed. "Yeah, I guess so." He removed his blade. "What does Jimmy want?"

" _General_  Ironwood, wanted to recruit you for a team." She said, sheathing her blades. "These are hard times, we're putting together a strike force to hit back."

_Look at you go Jimmy._

"Yeah, we kinda had the same idea."

She nodded. "You came here for Shion?"

He grimaced. "I did, but it looks like I was too late."

"Qrow…" Sympathy flooded her eyes. "I'm sorry."

_Huh, who knew? Snow Angel's got heart._

"It's becoming too common, something's going on."

"I know. You should come with us." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "We're going to get them for this."

He shook his head. "Not this time Snow Angel. I've got a team back in Mistral."

_If they'll have me. Wait, did I say Snow Angel out loud? I feel slightly ill._

"Then watch your back." She pointed a finger in his face. "And watch after my sister, or I will end you."

"Promises, promises."

She rolled her eyes. "You're insufferable."

"You love it."

She shook her head and began walking back toward her airship.

"See you around Ice Queen, thanks for the dance."

She looked back over her shoulder.

"Qrow…"

"Yeah?"

"If you die out there…"

_Confession time?_

"…I'm charging the wake to your account."

_Ice cold._

* * *

**Omake**

**Fighting Elegant**

Weiss blade flicked out again and again, trying to find some gap in her sister's defense. It HAD to be there, it just had to be.

Winter calmly parried each strike, carefully redirecting the force of the blows and slapping Weiss with the flat of her blade as each opening presented itself. She watched as her sister's frustration grew, and with it the wildness of her attempts.

Weiss growled in frustration and began charging a glyph as she lowered her stance, preparing to lunge at the older woman.

Winter calmly strode over and struck her across the face, sending her sprawling to the ground with a yelp.

"Too slow...too wild." The elder Schnee said with a sigh.

Weiss shook her head. "How are you so good?" She exclaimed frustratedly. "It's like your defense is perfect...like you're just...dancing around my attacks."

"My defense seems elegant?" Winter offered with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes!"

"Would you like to know why? What advanced training and techniques I've been using to stay ahead of the competition?"

Weiss jumped to her feet. "Please!"

Winter leaned in close. "The secret dear sister, is that there is no secret."

"What?!"

"You heard me, there is no secret technique, no special training."

"Then how? How do I get to your level?" Weiss shouted with her arms spread wide.

Her older sister grimaced. "Drilling. Hours upon hour and days and upon days of relentlessly boring drilling little sister. You want to know how to make it look like your defense is choreographed? That your enemies blows were fated to miss? You do it by having the discipline to force yourself to do what's boring, what others won't do."

Weiss looked incredulous. "Drilling? But don't you need to spar to get better?"

Winter rolled her eyes. "Everyone wants to spar. Sparring is fun, it's exciting, But let me ask you this, which do you think makes you better, trying out a dozen half-thought out attacks every time you spar or perfecting a technique till it's like breathing?"

Her sister looked at the floor in embarrassment.

She placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't look so glum. You'd hardly be the first person to make that mistake, or the thousandth."

Weiss sighed. "I suppose boredom is a small price to pay for perfection. I will refrain from trying to innovate on the battlefield in the future."

Winter shook her head. "There's still a place for innovation little sister. Eventually, you'll find an opponent against which all of your tried and tested techniques fail, and when you do…" She shrugged. "You do what you need to."

Weiss looked shocked. "Are you suggesting that we fight...dirty?" She asked scandalized.

She leaned in close. "I'm suggesting that you win."

* * *

**JJD fight nerd corner: I realized this was something that we never covered in the earlier chapters, but getting good at a martial art is really, really boring. Nobody just wakes up one day and masters a technique after trying it out once. It takes hours of forcing yourself into the same situation over and over again before you're able to pull something off without thinking about it, especially if it feels unnatural to you. It feels like sparing would be the best way to get better right? But when you spar, you're trying to win, so you just end up going back to well of what you know works for you. You never expand your arsenal of techniques, and you never put yourself in uncomfortable situations. It's only through the dreaded act of making yourself bored that you burn those techniques into your muscle memory, and once they're there, you can look like you know what your doing when pulling them off.**


	11. Drunken Boxing

**Thanks to everyone for all the support and advice!**

**Big thanks to Cr00cy for making this all readable again.**

_**Italics = Thoughts – Chaos reigns! Multiple people can do it now.** _

**Drunken Boxing**

* * *

 

Jaune's eyes popped open as he sat up in his bed and surveyed the room.

He woke up alone for the first time in two days. He supposed it had its pluses and minuses….

On one hand, no Yang.

On the other hand, no monster hangover, and hopefully, no giddy Nora outside his door.

_Please be no Nora outside my door._

He stretched out and started to collect his clothes.

_If I can make it through the day without an intervention, alcoholic or otherwise, I'm calling today a success._

He walked over to his door and slowly turned the handle, hesitantly pulling open the door open, and letting out a sigh of relief at the lack of pink and white behind the door.

He began making his way down the stairs, breakfast and coffee on his mind. The house was quiet, which thankfully meant that no one else must be up yet.

_Good_. He wasn't really feeling talking to the rest of the gang just yet.

Which is why he was both disappointed and grateful when he found a pot of coffee already brewed.

He did a quick scan of the living room as he poured himself a cup, and spied a familiar crop of blond hair sitting outside on the stone steps of the home through the sliding glass door.

_Eh, I can make an exception to my new anti-social policy._

He made his way over to the entrance.

She turned as he slid the door open and smiled at him.

"Hey you."

"Hey yourself."

"What got you up so early?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Just couldn't sleep, it's been a…busy couple of days."

_No kidding._

"So, you're telling me that you don't want to hear about my deep dark secrets?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Jaune, if you bring anymore drama into my life, I can't be held responsible for what happens to you."

"Pssh. You love me."

_Whoa, mouth. We are starting off powerfully wrong today huh?_

"Uhhh…." He articulated.

_Good recovery._

She laughed. "Relax Ladykiller, I know what you mean."

He sighed.  _She is a merciful Goddess._

"Don't worry though, I'll use it against you later."

_Semi-merciful._

He shook his head. "Thanks Bright-Eyes, real kind of you."

"Meh. I'm a merciful Goddess."

_Whoa, she's in my head._

"So, whatcha thinking about while you're being a loner?" He asked, taking a seat on the steps next to her.

"Our other loner."

_Other loner?_

He looked at her confusedly.

"Fond of black, bows, running away." She explained.

_Oh._

"Blake."

"Your sharp mind is clearly your best feature." She teased.

"One of us has to fight against stereotype."

"Hey!" She slapped his shoulder. "Are you calling me dumb?!"

"Whhhhaaaaaatttt?" He exclaimed with a smile.

"Jerk."

He laughed, then focused on her again.

"Do you miss her?"

"No."

He waited.

"Yes…maybe." She sighed. "I don't know. I can't fucking believe she ran out on us again. Everyone else is here, no matter what else they had to get through." She scowled. "Except for my good old partner."

"We all had a lot to work through. She probably felt responsible for the Fang being there that night."

_For you getting hurt._

She glared at him. "She caught a case of the Jaunes huh? Blaming herself for things she can't stop?"

_Dangerous territory brain._

"Nah, you were the one who caught a case of the Jaunes if I remember right."

_Bold move brain._ He tensed.

She snorted. He felt relief flow through him.

"You're ridiculous."

He grinned at her. "Yeah, I know. Anyway, what are you going to do when she gets back?"

"When?" She questioned.

He shrugged. "We're all too stubborn to stay out of this for too long."

"Someone's feeling more optimistic today."

"Thanks for that..." She smiled at him. "But you're avoiding the question." He finished.

"UUUggghhh!" She groaned.

"Informative." He smiled down at her.

"I don't know. Punch her, hug her, ignore her." She shook her head. "She abandoned us Jaune…she abandoned me."

She took a deep breath.

"It's still a fresh wound, and one that's a little too familiar."

_Oh yeah, Raven._

She continued.

"I miss her, I miss being a team, but every time I think about everything we've had to go through these past months, I just get pissed off that she wasn't there when we needed her. When I needed her." Her eyes flashed red. "We were there for her."

He took her hand in his. "I know. You're right to be mad, I'd be furious too, but take it from me - don't lose your partner if you can help it."

She squeezed his hand. "I know. My head agrees with you, but my heart…"

He nodded. "I don't think it's something you need to be ok with right now, or even when you see her. Just be willing to talk, to hear her out." He shrugged. "Or fight it out, and then kiss and make up. Just let me be there for the last part."

He grunted when she elbowed his ribs.

"You're lucky you're cute…in a dorky way."

"I'm pretty sure it's my Semblance."

He managed to block the next elbow.

He grinned. "Feeling better?"

She huffed. "A little."

_We did it brain!_

Now to build on this success.

"What was your mom like by the way? You met her on the way here right?"

Her visage darkened.

"A bitch."

_Dammit brain!_

He winced. "Yikes."

"Yeah." She grumbled.

_Uhhhhh._

"Want to vent about it?" He ventured.

She lit up. "Do I!?"

"The floor is yours pretty lady." He gestured magnanimously.

A ghost of a smile played on her face before her eyes settled on red.

"So, I finally find out where she's been all this time, something that I've been working on forever by the way. I make my way through this band of misfit toys that make up the bandit tribe, and I get to see her after all these years…and she just kinda…shrugs it off, like it wasn't a big moment. Ask if I want to join her loyal band of losers and rule the galaxy of misery and thievery as mother and daughter."

She inhaled.

"Really?! That's what you're going to lead with? Not 'I'm sorry.' Not 'It's good to see you.' Just 'you've proven yourself.'" She mocked, looking at him.

_Jaune, you just need to stay quiet during this part_. His brain warned. He listened.

He gave her an understanding nod.

She launched back in. "And then she has the gall to be upset with me when I ask her to use her Semblance! It's the ONLY thing I've ever asked for! And you know the worst part?"

_Steady Jaune._

He shook his head.

"She had kidnapped Weiss! She had her locked away the whole time! I can't believe her!" She growled, breathing heavily.

He eyed her warily.

_You did good out there Jaune, I'm pro-_

"So…we doing the holidays at her or your dad's place?" He could hear himself ask.

_You're dead to me mouth._

She glared at him. He watched as the cracks slowly started to form. It started off with a twitch of a mouth, then a snort, then a full on laughing fit.

_I can't believe that worked out._

She started to get control of herself, her eyes lilac once more.

"Pretty confident that you're going to make it that far, huh? Who says it wasn't a one-night stand?"

_Yeah Jaune, who?_

"Oh. I uh…didn't mean to assume…I just…"

"God, you're so easy to mess with." She rolled her eyes. "You're not a one-night stand you dork."

"So are we...a thing?" He asked nervously.

_You're doing great up there brain._

She laughed. "Yeah, we're something. This is pretty new to me, I'm not used to front-loading so much of the baggage."

"I could always go find more, don't want to make you uncomfortable." He offered.

She pushed him sideways.

"I'll make it without that, thank you very much."

He laughed.

"You do realize that Qrow is going to try to kill me though, right? I kind of told him this wasn't going to happen."

"So you keep telling me brave knight. You'll make it. I claim you." She eyed him. "Unless you prefer the company of another Branwen?"

He put his hands up defensively. "Nope. Pretty sold on the Yang experience."

"You two are ADORABLE!"

_Dammit Nora._

His pink friend continued. "It sounded like you were both pretty sold on the experience the other night."

_We're still doing this huh Nora?_

Ren saved them. "Nora, behave."

"Awwww."

_You're a good man Ren._

"Besides, we need to keep that teasing up for weeks, we can't use it all up now."

_You're a terrible person Ren._

Yang laughed.

Weiss tsked as she walked out to join them.

"I WILL get the spray bottle for you two if you don't maintain a respectable distance." She warned.

"Awww, you're no fun Weiss-Cream!" Yang protested.

"She's probably just jealous that she's not going to get serenaded anymore." Nora grinned.

Weiss made a choking sound. "On second thought, do what you need to keep that from happening Yang."

Jaune shook his head, ignoring the jabs. "So, what are you guys up to?"

"About to head into town for supplies. We were hoping you'd join us." Ren replied.

"Yeah, we owned you first, Yang can share!" Nora exclaimed, grabbing his hand and starting to pull him toward the now familiar road. "I have so many questions!"

"Save me!" He called over his shoulder to Yang.

"Karma's a bitch, huh?" She called back grinning, watching as the team of three slowly disappeared from sight with the girl of white slowly following behind.

She took a deep breath.

_Ok, my turn to check up on someone._

As Yang walked back into the living room, she could hear the clicking of silverware emanating from the kitchen.

_There she is._

She wandered into the kitchen to see Ruby eating some kind of cookie based cereal at the table. 'Cookie Crunch,' the box read.

"You know that's going to stunt your growth, right?"

"It has milk in it!" The red-head defended.

Yang shook her head. "Don't ever grow up Rubes."

The young girl glared at her over her spoon.

She just smiled back.

Ruby sighed. "So...you and Jaune huh?"

_Here we go. Be gentle._

"Yep."

_Smooth._

Ruby focused on her cereal.

She walked over and took a seat at the table next to Ruby.

"Ruby...how…how did you feel about him? I know we were both flirting there for a while, but I wasn't serious."

"Seems pretty serious now." Her sister countered.

_Damn, this is going to be rough._

"It is now, but…it just kinda happened. I mean I liked Jaune as a friend, but then it just started to click. You know?"

The scathing look that her sister was giving her right now informed her that yes, she did understand that particular feeling. She pressed on.

"What about you, how long?"

Ruby sighed. "I don't know. We've always been great friends, but I knew how Pyrrha felt."

Yang nodded sympathetically.

"The we had all that time making our way to Mistral and…"

_And I swooped in._

"I'm sorry Ruby. Do…do you want me to back off?" She asked hesitantly.

Her sister looked at her like she grew horns. "Are you crazy?! I haven't seen Jaune this genuinely happy in months! Don't stop doing whatever it is you're doing." She exclaimed.

Her younger sister's eyes found the floor. "I should have said something sooner. I should have helped sooner."

She placed a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Ruby…"

The younger girl's head popped up. "I just reserve the right to be mad about it for a little bit."

She pointed her spoon in Yang's face.

"And if you drop the ball, I'm swooping in. I learned from the best." She threatened.

She didn't know whether to feel ashamed or proud, so she did all she could do…

She laughed.

Ruby smiled back at her.

"You're on Rubes. I'll mind my p's and q's."

"You better, I'll catch up eventually." The red-head chided playfully.

"So, are we ok?"

_Please say yes._

"Yeah, just keep the PDA on the down low for a while, ok?" She winced. "Especially the noise level."

Yang blushed.

"Oh! I uh…thought you slept through all that."

She rolled her eyes. "I did, but have you met Nora? She gave me a play-by-play."

_Dammit Nora._

"So…" Ruby continued. "For real. What are you going to do when drunkle Qrow gets back?"

"Hmmm." She considered. "I guess it'll just be a good litmus test to see if Jaune's durable enough to make it in the family. He's still got to meet dad after all."

They both laughed at that. He'd survive...probably.

* * *

Qrow was having a bad fucking day.

He had found none of the Huntsmen on his list. Not one. It seemed impossible for that many Huntsmen to disappear in a region. Something was very wrong.

His head was spinning. He'd known so many of those Huntsmen on a personal level, and now they were just…gone.

He'd done the only thing that made sense in such an unfair and uncertain world.

He'd gotten hammered.

Being drunk had cleared his head, allowed him to think clearly. Being so enlightened, he had come up with a solution to his current problem.

He was going to murder someone.

All it would take was a quick walk, or stumble, back to the house to pack a few essentials and he'd be on his way. Oz would understand, and if he didn't? Fuck him.

He reached the steps of the house and steadied himself on the banister as he made his way to the door. He'd lost his keys, but the lock hadn't proved too much of a difficulty when persuaded with the proper amount of blunt force. Now all he had to do was make his way down the hall and into the kitchen.

He'd only pack the essentials of course. He'd need to travel fast, he'd need to travel light.

Scotch, macaroni, candy bars, cookies, more scotch…damn, some asshole had eaten all the Pumpkin Pete's. Oh well, desperate times and all that.

"Qrow?"

He whipped around to confront the new threat, pointing his flask at it menacingly.

"What the hell are you doing? Do you know what time it is?" Jaune asked.

_Oh good, it's just the kid._

Jaune rubbed his eyes tiredly as he stood in the entrance of the kitchen, staring questioningly at the older Huntsman.

"H-hey kid. Tyme for zom damn paybak iz wha tyme zit iz."

The kid looked at him in silence for a moment.

"Holy shit, you're plastered."

He held a finger to his lips. "SSShhhhh. Don tell anybodee, itz a seek-crat"

The kid's face scrunched up.

"Qrow, you can't go out there like this, you'll get yourself killed."

"Psssshh. Not da firssst tyme I heard dat one Jaunyyy- boi."

"Qrow, seriously, you can't leave. Go to bed."

_This arrogant mother-_

"Annn whozz gonna stop mee? You kid?"

The kid's eyes widened.

"Don't do this Qrow."

_Can't believe you don't get this kid._

He pointed a finger at the kid. "Dey were mai friends kid, sumboddy iz gonna pay."

"In the morning Qrow, we can get them then." Jaune pleaded.

_Damn coward._

"No. Now. Get out of mai way kid."

The kid's stance shifted. It was slight, but he could see it.

"I won't let you get yourself killed you drunk bastard."

_It's gonna be like that huh?_

"Your funeral kid."

He struck fast, he struck hard.

His fist sank into the knight's stomach, lifting him up off the ground. Jaune doubled over holding his midsection with a grunt.

_I told you to move kid._

He began to move around the boy, intent on making his way to the entrance of the house, when he buckled under something slamming into his knee.

"I said…you're not going anywhere…you dumb bastard." Jaune wheezed.

"You don wanna doo dis kid." He warned.

The young man stood up again.

"Try me."

The kid blocked the next blow, a drunken hook, and pushed into the older man, intent on clinching with him. That worked fine for him. He caught Juane behind the head and pulled him into a headbutt, then slammed his elbow into the boy's temple as he reeled back from the first blow, sending him to the ground again.

_Stay down kid._

"Did eww know you're waaayy to stuuborn?"

Jaune rolled to his hands and knees, shaking his head.

"Did…did you know you hit like a bitch?"

The kick caught Jaune in the ribs and sent him tumbling into the hall.

Jaune rolled with the blow, coming up in a crouch and diving at Qrow, trying to drag him down.

The older man caught him behind the head again, only feel the knight's fist slam into his liver.

_You want to play rough kid?_

He slammed the younger man's head into the wall, once, twice, three times, leaving dents in the drywall before letting him drop.

"Night kid."

He stepped over the prone form once again, continuing on to the door, to vengeance.

He wasn't sure what surprised him more, the kid's arms wrapping around his waist, or the feeling of weightlessness as the boy suplexed him backwards onto the floor.

"God, you're an asshole. Stay down 'drunkle.'" Jaune panted as he slowly pushed himself up on the wall.

Qrow's world was red with rage.

_This fucking guy._

Jaune couldn't follow the speed with which Qrow regained his feet and covered the distance between them. He pulled the kid into his knee, feeling the air leave him in a rush. He was finishing this fight. He slammed the knee home again and again until he felt something give.

He tried not feel guilty as his young student clutched his side in agony from his place on the floor.

_I owe them kid._

"Oz will fix eeww up in da mourning kid." He muttered.

He felt a hand grasp his ankle as he walked away.

"F-funny...I was going to say the same…to you." Jaune gasped.

_Gonna have to put you out, huh kid?_

He knelt down and began applying the necessary pressure to the kid's neck as the boy's hands fought feebly to free himself, his eyes beginning to drift close.

_Just go to sleep kid._

"Hello? Who's there?"

_Dammit Oz._

Suddenly the gravity of the situation hit him.

He was choking a student unconscious while drunk off his ass, all so he could leave on an unsanctioned vendetta. There would be no forgiveness for something this heinous. No one would trust him anymore.

_Not that I deserve it._

He released the kid, who started coughing and sputtering as blood and air returned.

"Jaune?" A feminine voice called out from the stairs.

_Yang…no...dammit._

It was over. This was how he went out, in a drunken stupor…fitting.

The boy shakily propped himself up on an elbow.

"G-give me your flask you son of a bitch."

He stared in confusion as the boy snatched the flask from his hip.

The footsteps had reached the bottom of the stairs. They'd be rounding the corner any second.

He watched dumbfounded as the kid opened the flask and upended it on himself before placing it to his lips and draining the remainder before throwing it away.

Oz and Yang rounded the corner.

He braced himself.

"Jaune!" Yang cried.

"What is the meaning of this!?" The young headmaster demanded.

_Time to come clean._

He began to open his mouth to seal his fate, to leave the circle of trust.

"Yaaaannnngg!" Jaune drunkenly exclaimed.

_What the hell?_

"Jaune what happened? You're bleeding!" She shouted worriedly.

"Qrow an mee were drinkin!" He grinned. "I asked em to show mee sum mooves."

"What!?"

"Yeah, but we, uh…got carried away hehe."

_There's no way._

He was dumbstruck. There were no other words. The kid couldn't possibly be covering for him. Couldn't possibly expect to pull this off.

Ozpin's harsh gaze shifted back and forth between the broken knight and himself.

"Qrow." He focused in on the older Huntsman. "Is this true?"

His jaw worked up and down wordlessly as he fought for the sobriety to explain the madness of the situation to his old friend. To make sense of what was unfolding before him.

"Qrow! Tell him bout da drinkin gamez." Jaune encouraged excitedly as Yang fought with his hands to better examine his injuries.

Ozpin looked over the boy once again before returning his gaze to Qrow.

"I'm extremely disappointed in you old friend. You of all people should understand how short of allies we are." He paused, looking at him meaningfully. "We can't afford to lose anyone else."

"…Yeah." Was all he could manage.

"Miss Xiao Long, please see Mr. Arc to his room. Carefully if you please, I believe those ribs are broken." He took a deep breath. "Qrow…sober up. We'll talk about this in the morning, when everyone is...in their right mind."

Qrow watched as his niece gingerly picked the giggling kid up and slowly worked their way down the hall, mummering quietly to him as they walked, trying to comprehend the events of the last five minutes and they young man's actions.

The best he could come up with was a thought of nothing short of awe…

_This fucking guy…_

* * *

**Omake**

**A Different Welcome Home.**

Being drunk had cleared his head, allowed him to think clearly. Being so enlightened, he had come up with a solution to his current problem.

He was going to murder someone.

All it would take was a quick walk, or stumble, back to the house to pack a few essentials and he'd be on his way. Oz would understand, and if he didn't? Fuck him.

He reached the steps of the house and steadied himself on the banister as he made his way to the door. He'd lost his keys, but the lock hadn't proved too much of a difficulty when persuaded with the proper amount of blunt force trauma. Now all he had to do was make his way down the hall and into the kitchen.

He'd only pack the essentials of course. He'd need to travel fast, he'd need to travel light.

Scotch, macaroni, candy bars, cookies, more scotch…damn, some asshole had eaten all the Pumpkin Pete's. Oh well, desperate times and all that.

"Hey Drunkle Qrow."

He whipped around to confront the new threat, pointing his flask at it menacingly.

Ruby sat at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal and watching him with a bored expression.

"What you up to?"

"Imma kill zome bad peeple Short-Back." He explained.

"Yeah? That sounds like fun."

_Finally, someone who gets me._

"But you know what else might be fun?"

She pulled the cereal box around for him to see.

_Holy shit, are those Pumpkin Pete's?_

"If you poured some of your booze into this delicious breakfast cereal like a normal person and then went to bed."

_I do love booze and cereal._

"Butt...revenge." He whined.

She looked at him quizically. "Revenge? Like 'Revenge of the Ninja' the video game? You know, I was playing Yang today and she said I'm definitely better than you."

_These lies couldn't be allowed to stand._

He pointed...somewhere near her, accusingly. "Yule neebber beat mee."

She shrugged. "Maybe, or maybe I'll wipe the floor with you. Only one way to find out I guess."

"Imma crussh your dreeeams kiddo."

_After Pumpkin Pete's._

"After Pumpkin Pete's?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said sitting down next to her.

Qrow made it approximately through half of his bowl of cereal before passing out face first into his concoction of liquor and sugary breakfast.

Ruby sighed as she fished him out and slid a pillow under his head. He'd keep until morning.

So concluded their normal ritual of her dear uncle coming completely plastered and ready to take on the world. Luckily, this wasn't the first time, nor was it the tenth.

She was just glad no one else had tried to confront him. That could have ended poorly.

* * *

**JJD Thoughts: So in the process of editing this chapter, Cr00cy told me that he was glad that I hadn't made Jaune beat Qrow in the chapter, as it would have seemed like he was moving too fast. What struck me about this was that I hadn't even thought about it, Jaune was always going to get his ass kicked, because of course he would. I understand exactly what Cr00cy is talking about though, many shows/fics/books, rush towards the maturation of a character either emotionally, or in the case we're talking about, physically. I've always enjoyed it when the advancement of a character feels earned. I think this comes down to a few things:**

**In my personal experience, it takes a long time to reach a level of skill that Qrow would have over Jaune, and very few things are going to bridge that gap. For instance, I'm at a middling level of jiu-jitsu at purple belt, but I can still handle lower belts even when I'm not at my best (sick, injured, etc.). When I'm fully rested? I can kind of choose how I want most fights to end with them (which is a trippy feeling when you look back on where you started). So Qrow, with 20 odd years of experience (who by the way, doesn't have any long term training injuries because of Aura), fighting young Jaune? He's going to do fine, drunk or not. There are definitely exceptions to this. The first being "luck." Fighting comes down to identifying opportunities for yourself, and denying them for your opponent. The better you are, the more opportunities you can identify and deny. However, if you roll the dice enough times, eventually the odds won't pop up in your favor. You see this all the time with upsets in the fighting world (Buster Douglas vs Mike Tyson), where an underdog put it on the line, and the odds came up in their favor. There's a reason they're called underdogs though, because it doesn't happen very often. The other is freak athletes (seriously fuck these guys). An amazing athlete with even a small amount of skill is instantly dangerous, and require you to capitalize on your strengths and exaggerate their weaknesses. They require you to fight mean (see what I did there?). Pyrrha is a great example of this. She is young, but stands head and shoulders above the other students because she's naturally gifted (she's also a hard worker, which makes her a nightmare to deal with).**

**Probably more importantly, it breaks me out of the story. When character progression is done right, I shouldn't think about it, it should just be something that I accept. I shouldn't be thinking about how the protagonist was just getting their ass kicked a few episodes ago, and is now an unstoppable force. This is a problem I have with a lot of anime, in which the main character constantly grows in power without ever changing themselves or 'earning' it. An example of it being done correctly would be Katara from Avatar, who so gradually grows in confidence and strength that at no point do we as the audience even remark on the gains. The character has never 'changed' in our eyes, they've just 'grown.' You can break this rule sparingly and have it be effective, but it needs to be rare. Super Saiyan is the classic example. The first time it happens, it turns the entire story on its head because it changes all the power dynamics in an instant. But now that it's been done over and over, it just rings...hollow.**

**Cr00cy thoughts: Yes this was one thing I wondering how JJD would handle for few weeks now (yes I know plans for few chapters ahead). This was one thing that always irritated me in any show - be it books, comics or movie - that included experienced fighter training someone. When you start out, it easy to make noticeable progress. But to get actually good - or surpass someone who's practiced for years - you will have to work yourself to death. It is almost impossible to get on decent level with only a few weeks, or even months of training. And even when you practiced some other form of fighting, especially with weapons, you will NOT be good at any other. Yes, you will be better than complete newbie, but different weapons, even if they look similar, have different techniques, balance, they just work differently.**

**I remember, few years back when i was practicing HEMA I met this one guy who practiced olympic fencing for few years (he even won some tournaments). He was really good with a saber - he beat me every time we fought. But when we added shields to mix? I was able to win easily. Simply because I had more practice with a shield, and his knowledge from fencing not only didn't help, but actually held him back.**

**So if any of you ever got to write story with fighting in it, remember - make progress gradual. no one become master after month of training.**

**PLUG TIME!**

**JJD: Cr00cy and myself are currently working on another fic that will launch here in near (near-ish) future that will be an alternate take on the RWBY series focusing on...wait for it...Jaune. It'll be the same combination of sarcasm, humor, and violence that you (hopefully) have come to know and love in FM. Except, you know...better written, cause Cr00cy is writing it.**


	12. Sobering Up

**Thanks for all the feedback everyone!**

_**Italics = Qrow and Ruby thoughts** _

_**Yep, Cr00cy is still my boy** _

**Sobering Up**

* * *

Qrow awoke with a start, reaching for a sword no longer there.

He looked around the unfamiliar room.

_Where the hell am I?_

He took in his surroundings again, recognizing the details of the worn furniture and wooden floors of the living room through his haze.

_I think I'm still drunk._

He'd slept on the couch…again.

_Why are all the chairs arranged in a circle? How did I end up here? Why do my side and knee hurt?_

Benders left so many unanswered questions.

He rubbed his eyes and tried to recall the events of the night before.

_Let's see, I got hammered…obviously. I remember deciding to come back to the house to pack…_

"You're finally awake huh?"

His eyes snapped over to his red-headed niece standing in the entrance of the kitchen, holding two cups of coffee.

"Short-Stack, if one of those is for me, then you're an angel."

She rolled her eyes. "You have no idea. I had to stop Nora from breaking your legs twice this morning, before I convinced Ren to take her into town."

_That seems random._

"Pinky doesn't seem like the angry type. What'd I do, throw up on her shoes?" He asked.

She looked at him blankly.

"Think real hard about what happened last night when you and Jaune got home." She said with an accusing stare.

_The kid?_

He cocked his head. "Ruby, I didn't take the kid out last night."

She shook her head and then pointed a thumb toward to entrance way of the house.

"Yeah? There's a few Jaune shaped holes in the wall that say otherwise."

_Jaune shaped holes?_

It hit him.

_Oh. Oh shit._

"Oh shit."

She nodded. "That's a pretty good way to sum it up. What did you guys do last night?"

_Yeah Qrow, what did you do last night?_

"Can I get some of that coffee before we get into it Short-Stack?" He pleaded.

She shrugged and began making her way over to him.

"Sure, who am I to deny a drunkle his last meal?"

_Ominous._

"Oz must be pretty pissed huh?" He reasoned.

She handed over the mug and raised an eyebrow.

"Yang is the one I'd be worried about. She's going to murder you."

_Fuck._

"We did get into it pretty good before I headed out, huh?"

Her eyes widened in understanding.

"Oh…you don't know…" She trailed off.

He sat up. "What don't I know? What'd I do to Yang?" He asked worriedly.

Ruby stared at her feet. "Uh, Yang's not mad about the fight. Well, I mean, she probably is…but she's more upset about you…" She hesitated.

He leaned forward expectantly, urging her to continue.

"…breaking her…man." She finished embarrassedly.

_What the hell happened while I was gone? I'm never getting drunk again._

"Come again?"

She sighed. "Oh, the jokes I'd make right now if I were Nora or Yang…."

He was torn between the incredible gratitude he felt toward the kid for covering for him, and his need to finish the job he'd started last night.

"WHAT?!" He roared.

Her silver eyes bore into his.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was that a bit much? Too much of a shock? Kinda like finding out that one of your friends is nursing broken ribs, cause your uncle decided on an impromptu combat lesson while drunk out his mind?" She snapped back.

He broke away from her glare as he felt the guilt rush through him.

"You need to go apologize. You ARE going to go apologize. Now." She demanded.

_I forgot about this part of Summer._

He lowered his head. "Can I finish the coffee first?"

"Yes, but only cause I think you're going to need both of your hands to survive up there."

"You don't want to go up with me?" He asked hopefully.

She laughed in his face.

_Hurtful._

He drained the rest of his coffee and stood up with a sigh.

_Well, this will be fun._

"Wish me luck Short-Stack." He said, handing back the mug.

"You'll survive…probably." She deadpanned.

"I can feel the love Ruby." He said and began making his way toward the stairs.

"That's probably just the hangover." She called back.

_The kid is definitely a bad influence._

He reluctantly made his way up the stairs, with each one seeming to groan in protest as he headed toward the kid's room. He hung a left at the top of the stairs and in a few short strides was at the door. His hand hovered over the handle.

He'd fucked up. He'd fucked up good.

He'd hoped that he could offer the kid something, help him keep his head above water. Instead, he'd hurt his family, and trashed the kid while trying to get himself killed. He still couldn't figure out why the kid had covered for him...or where they stood now.

_Only one way to find out._

He swung open the door and was met with two sets of eyes, one blue, and one lila-make that red. Jaune lay propped up on his bed with Yang seated in a small wooden chair beside him.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Yang growled.

He held up his hands defensively. "Not here to fight Firecracker."

"Oh, get all of that out last night?" She countered.

_This is going to be hard. Time to push through._

"Yang, I know I screwed up. We said some hurtful shit last time…things that you didn't deserve."

"Qrow you came home drunk AGAIN last night! You hurt Jaune, and now I'm supposed to buy this apology!?" She asked, her voice rising.

_Well, she's not wrong._

She rose from her seat. "I think you need to leave. You old-"

Jaune put a hand on her arm.

"Yang, it's ok, I think we need to talk." He squeezed her arm. "Can you give us a minute?"

Her eyes narrowed. "I'm not leaving."

He smiled at her. "What's he going to do? Beat me up?"

_Ouch._

She rolled her eyes. "You're not nearly as funny as you think you are."

He chuckled. "Oh, I'm sorry, were there not enough puns in there for you?"

"I'd break you if you weren't already broken." She sighed and relented. "I'll be right outside if you need anything."

"Thanks Bright-Eyes."

She leaned down and captured the kid's lips, then smiled.

"No problem, Ladykiller."

_That shit was definitely for my benefit. I'm going to need couple of weeks of adjustment period. Damn, this is going to be rough._

Yang glared at him as she made her way to the door, shooting him the universal sign for 'I'm watching you' on her way out the door.

He waited until he could no longer hear her footsteps in the hallway before turning back to the kid.

"Imma call you mini-Tai." He informed him.

Jaune raised an eyebrow. "So, last night was you getting in preemptive revenge?"

_This is it, this is where you need to apologize, to make it right._

"I tell you angst-knight, you're definitely meaner, but your form still sucks."

_Smooth._

The kid just shook his head.

"Did you know that you're terrible at apologizing? Like, the worst."

_He's not wrong._

Jaune continued. "Tell you what, since this is probably your first time doing this, I'll explain the proper rules of etiquette to you."

_Cute, kid._

"You've got to prove that you're actually sorry, usually by giving the person something that they want. In this case, I want a drinking buddy." He pointed at Qrow's hip. "Toss me your flask."

_Where's he going with this?_

Qrow unhooked the flask from his hip and tossed it to the boy.

"Gotta tell you kid, this didn't work out so well for us last time."

Jaune shrugged as he caught the flask. "I don't know, things were going pretty well for me before your freak out last night."

_Little bastard._

"So, you going to tell me a story kid?" He questioned.

Jaune shook his head. "This is going to be a little bit different. I get to ask you a question when I drink, and you get to ask me a question when you drink. We answer with nothing but the truth."

Qrow scoffed. "You're asking for a lot there kid."

Jaune placed a hand to his ear. "Sorry, I'm having trouble hearing you over my CRACKED RIBS. What was too much to ask for?"

Qrow barked a laugh.

"Besides, I know that you've got to have something you want to ask me too." The kid finished.

_Perceptive, kid._

"Alright kid, you've got yourself a deal. The truth and nothing but the truth and all that." He gestured toward the blond. "The floor is yours."

The young knight held up the flask in salute, before tilting it back and taking a drink.

He wiped his mouth. "Ok, first question. Where are the Hunters, what's happened to them?"

_Practical._

Qrow rubbed his chin. "That's a good question kid. I wasn't able to find any of them. One or two gone…well, being a Huntsman is a dangerous business." He looked down. "But all of them? Something's up. Don't know what it is though…"

"But you've got some ideas." Jaune responded.

"…Yeah…I think that they were targeted. The only thing I can't figure out is how. With the CCT down, there had to be someone on the inside that was helping locate them, a mole." He shook his head. "But who? That's the real question kid."

He looked back up. "I think it's my turn angst-knight, hand that shit over."

Jaune chuckled as he sealed the flask and tossed it back. "Knock yourself out."

"Knock you out is more like it." He mumbled.

"Promises, promises."

_Smartass._

He placed the flask to his lips and took a pull.

"Ok kid, what's going on with you and Firecracker?"

Jaune laughed. "You're leading with that? Can't help yourself huh?"

"Har har. You're stalling kid."

The kid raised an eyebrow. "You sure you want to know?"

Qrow rolled his eyes. "I asked the question didn't I?"

Jaune shrugged. "We're together, or together-together as Nora would put it. New development."

"Kid, I have eyes. Where does that put you two?" He asked annoyed.

"You sure you want to know?" The boy asked again.

_Kid if you ask that one more time…_

"Hold on." Qrow took another long pull of the flask. "Shoot."

The boy sighed. "Mini-Tai might not be the most inaccurate nickname."

_Fuck you kid._

His grip on the flask tightened.

Jaune put his hands up defensively. "Whoa, whoa, you asked!"

Qrow growled and looked away.

"What are you thinking about?" The kid asked hesitantly.

"Where to hide your body."

The blond laughed. "She told me you'd probably knock me around, but I guess we got that part out of the way."

… _At least it's the kid._ Was his traitorous thought.

He sighed. "Kid, you better treat her right."

"Or she'll run off to a bandit tribe?"

Qrow glared at him.

The kid winced. "Sorry, broken ribs talking on that one. You don't have anything to worry about." He assured the older man. "I care too much about her to hurt her. So…are we ok?"

Qrow took one last swig from his flask, before nodding once and tossing it back.

"Yeah kid, I guess we are. It's not me you got to worry about anyway, it's Tai."

"He's really that bad?" Jaune asked nervously.

Qrow shrugged. "You'll survive…probably."

* * *

Ruby watched as Yang paced around the living room like a caged tiger.

"Want to talk about it?" She offered from her place on the couch.

"No." Was the curt reply.

_Well this will be fun. Let's see if we can mend some of these wounds._

"You know you have to forgive him at some point right?"

Yang spun around to face her. "And why is that, dearest sister?" She asked with fake sweetness.

Ruby gulped _. Smooth._

"Look, it's not like this is the first time this has happened…" She reasoned.

Yang leaned toward her. "You're right Rubes, it's not the first time, which is what makes it so infuriating. The stumbling home drunk thing stops becoming endearing after a while. How many times are we supposed to go through this garbage?"

_Man, she is PISSED._

She sighed. "Yang, I know it's frustrating, but uncle Qrow is family."

Yang wasn't having it.

"Don't you care that he hurt Jaune?"

_Wrong button sis._

She jumped off the couch and met her sister's gaze. "Of course, I care! In case you've forgotten, Jaune's been on my team for months! I'm livid Yang!"

Her sister leaned back.

_Bring it back down Ruby._

She took a deep breath. "But…have you ever thought about WHY uncle Qrow keeps stumbling home? If we should've been doing something?"

Yang recovered and placed her hands on her hips.

"What do you propose we do Rubes?"

Ruby threw her hands up. "I don't know! We did the intervention thingy for Jaune!"

Yang scoffed. "Do you really think Qrow will sit through one of those?"

_Why is this so hard!_

"No, but we need to do something! We can at least talk to him, see if he'll open up!"

Yang placed a hand on her forehead. "Ruby, I want to help him, I really do, but I promise you I've tried! I don't know if he'll open up to anybody."

* * *

Jaune finished his drink. "Ok, my turn again." He steeled himself for the next question.

"What's with you Branwens and running away when shit gets hard?"

_What the fu-_

"What the FUCK did you just say to me kid?!" Qrow roared as he stormed over to the boy.

Jaune stared him down.

"Do you want me to repeat the question, or are you just pissed you have to answer?"

It took a considerable amount of self-control for Qrow not to rip the injured blond from his bed.

"I'm still right here kid, I haven't gone anywhere." He growled lowly.

Jaune nodded. "Yeah, you are right now, but you're a ghost man. How many times have you been in and out since we've been here alone? Hell, I didn't know Ruby and Yang had an uncle till we were almost done with our first year at Beacon."

"Kid in case you haven't noticed, I've been busy-"

"-Running around for Ozpin, right? But you're telling me you couldn't hold off on any of those missions? There was no one else all these years? Even when Summer passed?"

_Dangerous territory kid._

"Boy, I've been fighting the fight before you were fucking born, don't lecture me on how I get the job done."

"But the fight's not over is it? That's why we're all here right?" Jaune asked, meeting his gaze. "There was the war before you were born, and there will be a war after they put us all in the ground in all likelihood. We might just be resetting the board until the next generation comes to take up the fight."

_Dark kid, might be rubbing off on you a little too much._

He shook his head. "So what's the plan kid? Avoid the conflict because it might be unwinnable? Sounds pretty defeatist to me."

Jaune smirked. "You know that's not what I'm saying old man. I'm saying that the girls need you, and I don't think 'fighting the good fight' is the only reason you're not around."

"Do enlighten me then, oh wise angst-knight. Why have I been an absentee uncle?" Qrow mocked.

"Well, it's definitely not because you don't care, that's for sure. You and Yang spend way too much time bickering back and forth not to care, and Ruby...I've never seen you treat anyone like you treat her Qrow." His eyes softened. "She's special to you isn't she?"

_Yeah kid, she is._

"I think it's because you're scared."

"I don't get shook easily kid."

Jaune laughed "I don't think that you're scared for you. I think you're scared of putting the girls through losing you. You keep them at an arm's distance, so that when the day comes that someone does put you down, they won't feel it as deeply." He considered the older man. "You're afraid of becoming another Summer Rose."

"You need to stop saying that name kid, it's bad for your health."

"Do you think that's what they need though? Do you think that's what Raven thought?"

"I'm not my sister!" He snapped.

The kid shook his head. "I know. That's why they care about you. That's why they NEED you. You're not saving them by not being there, you're robbing them of a chance to spend time with you before the time comes. Summer Rose is gone, Pyrrha is gone, but we're better off having known them, don't let them miss out on that because it scares you.

He was forced to consider for a moment.  _Am I protecting them? Or myself?_

"Kid."

"Yeah?"

"Shut the fuck up and toss me the flask."

* * *

"So, we're in agreement then?" Ruby asked.

Yang sighed. "Yeah, we'll talk to him…I'll talk to him, when him and Jaune are done."

The red-head nodded. "I think we can do it Yang. He's never gone that far off the rails before, that's got to be a wake-up call."

Yang looked less convinced. "I hope so Rubes. If he gives up the bottle, then I'll start to believe."

She huffed as she plopped down on the couch next to her younger sister. "I've just been burned so many times at this point."

Ruby's eyes narrowed. "Was that pun intentional?"

Yang paused for a moment, then burst out in laughter.

"Nope, I'm just that good!"

Her younger sister rolled her eyes.

"You're terrible is what you are. What do you think they're talking about?"

Yang shrugged. "Probably us dating, Qrow threatening Jaune, the usual. Nothing too groundbreaking."

* * *

Qrow took his drink.

_Time for the big one._

"Kid, what the hell was all that last night?"

"That sounds like what I should be asking you."

_Why does he enjoy baiting me?_

He stared at the boy. "Why the theatrics? Why the save? I'd just laid you up, and was in the process of choking you out when Oz found us."

The blond shrugged. "You needed help."

_Uh, What?_

Qrow ran a hand through his hair. "Kid, what kinda answer is that? I was on the warpath last night. I HURT you. I deserved whatever was coming. That goes beyond 'you needed help.'"

Jaune studied him for a moment. "Yeah, so does pretending you need someone to go drink with you when you find a guy driving himself crazy in the woods."

Qrow started to retort, but the knight cut him off.

"Qrow I was in a real bad place. You helped me start to dig out of it, you were there when I needed it. I wasn't about to leave you when you needed it."

_Can't believe this kid._

"You still doing those torture sessions kid?" He asked with concern clear in his voice.

Jaune smiled at him. "Nah, Yang helped put an end to that."

Qrow smiled back proudly. "She's a good girl."

"Yeah she is. You gonna stop your torture sessions?" The boy asked looking at the flask.

He held the flask up. "Kid...it's not that easy."

Jaune shook his head. "No...but it's worth it."

* * *

Yang and Ruby made their way through the kitchen, opening cabinet after wooden cabinet in search of the remainder of their uncle's 'Secret Stash.' Pouring out each bottle of clear or amber liquid as they found it.

"They've been up there a while." Yang stated.

"Yeah…are you sure this is just the usual boyfriend talk?" The miniature reaper asked.

Yang considered the question as she poured a bottle of scotch into the sink.

"I say we give it five more minutes, then go up and make sure they're both still alive."

Ruby nodded in agreement with the plan.

"You don't think they'd hurt each other…" She started.

Yang gave her a look.

"…again…" She finished lamely.

They stared at each other for a moment.

"Five minutes is a long time…" Yang trailed off.

"Probably too long."Ruby agreed, "Let's call it three."

* * *

Jaune took another pull of the flask.

"Ok, last question."

"This is your hardball huh? Kid, I gotta be honest, they've all kinda sucked so far." Qrow deadpanned.

"You're just mad yours aren't as good." The knight retorted.

_It's truly remarkable he's still alive._

The kid's expression hardened. "I need to know this doesn't leave this room."

Qrow nodded slowly.

The kid seemed to be fighting some internal battle, before he finally took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes.

"Do you trust Ozpin?"

The question took the older man off guard, and he rocked back on his heels.

_Of all the things you could have asked kid…_

"Kid, Oz and I have been through a lot…like a lot a lot over the years."

Jaune nodded. "I get it, I'm not saying he's not doing what he thinks is right, I'm asking if it's what you think is right."

"What do you mean? We're fighting against Salem, what's wrong with that?" He questioned.

Jaune looked at the floor. "I believe in what he's doing, I just don't believe in him. Like, what happens to Oscar in all this? I get the feeling that the Ozpin we're used to is the original Ozpin. What happens to the…host?"

He hadn't considered it.

"I…suppose they merge..." He ventured.

"And are you ok with that?" Jaune pressed. "I don't like it, but I can understand making Pyrrha the Maiden. Why play everything so close to the chest though? Why keep so many secrets?" His voice started to rise. "How many lives have we lost because of Ozpin playing a chess game with Salem that none of the rest of us get to see?"

"Kid, he's the best shot we've got." Qrow defended.

"Yeah, I know, but it doesn't mean I trust him. Qrow, we're the chess pieces in this game, we've ALWAYS been the chess pieces." He paused and looked at the Hunter. "But they're not pieces to me, they're my team, my friends. I'll do what I need to to help put Cinder and Salem down, but I'm not sure how much we all mean to Ozpin at the end of the day. My responsibility…" his voice hitched, "...is to get them out of this alive. Once this is over…I'm out, and I'm going to take as many of the others with me as I can."

_Holy shit kid._

"You realize that you're planning to spit in the face of one of the two most powerful beings on Remnant, right?"

The kid grinned. "Might as well go two for two, right?"

Qrow just shook his head. "You're insane."

"Maybe, but that's not new information. Just wanted to see where you stood…and to let you know you're welcome to join us if you decide it's not for you anymore."

"Kid…I'll think about it." He said slowly. "Your secret is safe with me in the meantime."

"Appreciate it old timer." Jaune tossed to flask back to him. "Sorry about being a terrible drinking buddy."

Qrow caught the flask, inspected it for a moment, the set it down on the counter.

"It's alright kid…you're a good friend."

The two sat in silence for a moment.

"So.." Jaune started. "Do you think we should let them in?"

Qrow shrugged. "Might as well."

He reached for the door handle behind him and gave it a tug.

Yang and Ruby came spilling into the room.

"Hi girls."

"Uh, hi uncle Qrow." Ruby chirped.

Yang busied herself inspecting the floor.

"I see that you've both managed to keep from killing each other."

Jaune rubbed his chin. "Well I mean, for now, but we were scheduling a sparring match for after lunch."

_You're going to get my ass in trouble kid._

"Yeah, I was going to show the kid the ancient art of not getting your ribs broke." Qrow decided to play along.

Ruby leaned over to Yang. "I can't tell if they're serious or not anymore." She whispered.

Her sister just shrugged. "I gave up trying to understand their bromance a while ago." She shot a look over to Qrow. "They seem like they've kissed and made up though."

Jaune laughed. "We're all good Yang, it was my fault as much as Qrow's."

If the look that Firecracker was giving him was any indication, she didn't buy it.

"Thanks kid, but we both know that's not true. It's not like I'm a stranger to getting blitzed, I should've been more careful. I've been using it as a crutch for a while now."

He watched Yang's eyes soften.

_Only one thing left to do._

He grabbed the flask off the counter and threw it over to Yang.

"Hold on that for me Firecracker. I'm gonna try walking on my own for a while."

She gave him a small nod. "...Ok." She considered it for a moment and then grinned at him. "You know it's going to suck right?"

He shuddered. "Don't remind me."

Ruby was hoping up and down. "Are we all friends again? Can we stop being mad?" She asked excitedly.

Qrow smirked. "Yeah, I think so Short-Stack."

She squealed. "Group hug!" And shot towards Jaune.

"RIBS RUBY, RIBS!" The young knight shouted.

Qrow had a hard time feeling bad about it.

* * *

**Omake**

**Ozpynmandias**

I met a caffeine-addicted professor from an antique land,

Who said—"Two vast and trunkless legs of stone

Stand in the desert. . . . Near them, on the sand,

Half sunk a shattered visage lies, whose coffee cup

is still pressed against his lips, and look of mild indifference,

Tell that its sculptor well those passions read

Which yet survive, stamped on these lifeless things,

The hand that mocked them, and the heart that fed;

And on the pedestal, these words appear:

My name is Ozpynmandias, Headmaster of Headmasters;

Look on my Works, ye Mighty, and please don't tell Glynda I had this commissioned!

(Seriously, please don- Oh God! She's here!)

Nothing beside remains. Round the decay

Of that colossal Wreck, boundless and bare

The lone and level sands stretch far away."

**Anybody like Shelley? No, just me?**

* * *

**Omake 2**

**Late to the Party**

Ruby was hoping up and down. "Are we all friends again? Can we stop being mad?" She asked excitedly.

Qrow smirked. "Yeah, I think so Short-Stack."

She squealed. "Group hug!" And shot towards Jaune.

"RIBS RUBY, RIBS!" The young knight shouted.

Qrow had a hard time feeling bad about it.

Just then, the sound of boots rushing up the stairs caused everyone to turn towards the door. It slammed open to reveal a panting, spiky blond-haired man, in combat fatigues holding a bottle of whiskey.

"I came as fast as I could! We're playing the game again, right? Deep emotional connections and all that?"

Four sets of blank stares looked back at him.

"Fuck. I missed it didn't I? Is this a family moment? This feels like a family moment."

He slowly began to back out of the room.

"Just forget I was here. Go back to the family moment." Cloud pointed to Yang and looked at Jaune. "That's her?"

Jaune nodded slowly.

He flashed a thumbs-up. "Good for you kid."

He looked at Qrow and mouthed 'I told you so,' before closing the door behind him.

Yang looked at her uncle. "I have so many questions."

He put his head in his hands. "I wish I had ANY answers."

* * *

**JJD Thoughts: We've finally started to come full circle on Jaune and Qrow. Everybody has something someone else needs, and hopefully the angst-knight and the old bird can start to move on with their lives. Try to help people when you can, makes life easier.**

**Also, I feel strangely compelled to talk about the concept 'indirect kissing' since Jaune and Qrow are sharing a flask. My question is...has that ever been a thing, for anyone? I've shared water plenty of times, usually with a group of savages that I've put in a hard day's work with or when we've just finished kicking the hell out of each other. I've shared a bottle of liquor the same way, usually with the same group of barbarians. But having it mean something romantic with a pretty girl? Nope, never. Just take Sebastian's advice and 'kiss the girl!' Or guy, dealer's choice really.**

**Oh dear, we've reached the part where we start to talk about Ozpin and some of my controversial thoughts on the Headmaster of Headmasters. I actually like Oz as a character, I think he fills an important role as a morally grey character is the show. I just wish they'd actually pull the trigger on it in the show. They've certainly hinted at it enough. The cast retrieves literal chess pieces during initiation (which should tell you how he views them), him letting Ruby in to Beacon for her eyes, the Maiden power transfer, the Hazel's sister, and Raven and Qrow. Unfortunately they haven't done anything (in my opinion) interesting with it yet. Let me be clear, I don't think he's a bad person, but I think he fully believes that the ends justify the means. Given who he's fighting, that's understandable, but don't expect the people being used to enjoy the experience. My two main complaints with Oz are:**

**Things happen TO Ozpin, rather than him being an active participant in events. Salem has been kicking the shit out of him in this global game of chess, but you'd have a hard time finding Ozpin having done anything offensive about it. So far, he seems to have sent Qrow out on missions, but that's about it. Everything else he's done has been defensive in nature, and it obviously isn't working. He is constantly surprised and under prepared to deal with her.**

**Ozpin hordes information. Ozpin has consistently played things close to chest, to the point of it being ridiculous. I understand not wanting to spread panic throughout Remnant, but almost NO ONE is privy to Oz's knowledge, and it obviously isn't working out for him. At this point it's honestly kinda ridiculous. Ruby shouldn't be finding things out by walking in on him talking about them. There's only 7 students with him that have trekked across the world to join his fight...I think we can assume they're trustworthy. I'd be pissed if ANYTHING Oz knew was taking my team off guard at this point, that gets people killed. Why isn't he info dumping everything he can think of about Salem and her forces to the team? That's all potentially valuable tactical information. Another layer to this is how few people trust him in return. Ironwood and Leo both obviously had issues with him, Raven broke off, hell the only students he has are a group of first years, Qrow is his only truly loyal and informed piece. That's a warning sign to me, he's centuries old...why doesn't he have more allies?**

**Cr00cy thoughts:**

**So, while i agree with what JJD said, I think that Ozpin's action can be explained. At least some of them.**

**Holding onto information - this is what bugs me - and from what I saw, most people - the most. Ozpin is way too secretive with his knowledge. BUT. What if he is like that because he had far too many Ravens Branwens in the past? People who looked strong enough to learn the truth. but broke under pressure? This could explain why he is reluctant to tell other people the whole truth.**

**Too passive/defensive approach - another big "hate" point for many people. But again - what if this is result of Oz getting his ass kicked in previous lives for being too aggressive? After all, from what we know, they don't even know where Salem is.**

**This might sound strange, but I always saw Ozpin more like leader of a partisans cell, or maybe a small army unit.**

**He knows who the main enemy is (Grimm), he knows who their commander is (Salem), and he knows said commander has some officers (Hazel/Watts/Tyrian/Cinder). But he doesn't know where said commander is and at least some of his officers remain a mystery (he knows about Hazel, but apparently the rest are a mystery).**

**So yeah, while I agree a lot of his methods are questionable, I also believe he actually cares about the people he sends to battle - remember what he said to Glynda after food fight.**


	13. Sucker Punch

**Well folks, we keep marching on. Thanks as always for the support.**

**_Italics = Jaune, Qrow, and Emerald thoughts_ **

**Thanks as always to Cr00cy, especially on this llllooooonnnngg Chapter.**

**Sucker Punch**

* * *

A man and a boy sat at kitchen table, a mug of coffee in each's hands.

"So, Leo finally came through for us huh?" Qrow asked, taking a sip.

"So he says." Ozpin replied.

"Well, at least we've got some good news. You sure that you don't want us to tag along as backup?"

The boy-headmaster shook his head. "Leo is an old friend, if he says that he can provide us with support, then I believe him. Besides, Mr. Arc is still recovering, you may stay with him and Ms. Xiao Long and watch over things here." He looked at his old friend over his mug. "How are you taking that recent development by the way?"

Qrow shuddered. "Sadly, one sober day at a time."

"Yes, well, I certainly appreciate you refraining from killing any of the students…regardless of how loud they may be." Oz stated dryly.

"You're not really helping the kid's case."

The headmaster sighed. "Is it wrong that I miss some of the school drama? It makes it feel like old times to keep up with the gossip...and occasionally contribute."

Qrow raised an eyebrow. "You're a weird old bird Oz."

"Look who's talking."

"Touché."

* * *

"Please refrain from your lewd displays in public." Weiss warned.

Jaune held up his hands defensively from his place on the couch with his head resting on Yang's lap. "We're not doing anything!"

Yang smirked at the heiress. "Yet."

Jaune sighed. They'd helped him move into the living room to allow him socialize more…something that he was currently regretting.

Ruby was indignant. "Yang, you promised!"

Her sister rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

Nora stopped cleaning her weapon and arranging her dust, and leaned over the back of the couch that they were laying on. "You guys are so boring! Don't you want to see/know what they do next? The drama, the romance!" She swooned.

"No." Ruby and Weiss replied at once.

_At least they're getting along I guess._

"Nora, stop trying to upset Weiss and Ruby." Ren admonished.

"But Renny, it's sooooo easy." She whined.

"I'm aware Nora."

"I just don't understand why we all have to be subjected to it." Weiss defended.

"What's the matter Ice-Queen? Jealous? You had your shot you know." Yang teased.

_Bad Yang, this only ends poorly for me._

"O-of course not!" The girl in white shouted.

Nora leaned back in with a grin. "Methinks you protest too much."

"Nora…if Weiss is filled with regret, who are we to make it worse?" Ren smirked.

The heiress sputtered.

_I have got to switch this topic._

He turned to Ruby. "Uh…so, when are you guys heading out for the school?"

_Save me Rubes._

She took the hint. "We'll be heading out here in a minute, then we'll go after the Spring Maiden." She smiled at him. "Which mean you have to stop slacking off on the couch."

"Jauney just wants more alone time with Yang. Look, he already trying to push his team out the door." Nora teased as she slapped Jaune in the side.

"Sonuvabitch!" He yelped and grabbed his ribs.

"Whoops."

"Annnnd I think that's your cue to leave kids."

They all turned to see Qrow standing at the entrance to the living room.

"The faster you guys hook up with Leo, the faster we can go find the Maiden." He shot a look over to Yang and the kid. "And for the record, NOTHING will happen while I'm in the house. We clear?"

Jaune and Yang gave him mock salutes.

_This is going to kill me._ Qrow thought.

"Now get out of here, Oz is waiting for you."

"Yeah, yeah. Have fun playing hormone patrol." Nora shot back as she headed for the door.

Ruby barked a laugh at that, and even Ren and Weiss smirked.

_The kid is a terrible influence on you all._

He watched as they filed out of the room, then turned back toward the two on the coach.

"What do you guys want to do while we wait?"

Yang smirked at him.

_I walked into that one._

"Behave." The kid said.

She rolled her eyes. "I haven't schooled you in 'Street Brawler' in a while."

He held a hand to his ear.  _"_ I'm sorry, that game that you've NEVER beaten me at? Bring it on _."_

_Let the games begin._

* * *

Three figures stood in front yard of the house, evaluating the painstakingly crafted large wooden home, having waited several minutes after the small delegation had passed down the road.

"So, this is the place?" The lone male figure asked.

"This is where he is." The eldest answered.

"Did you think she dragged us out here for the fun of it?" The younger woman shot back.

He shrugged. "Maybe she's looking to invest in some real estate. This place seems nice."

"Unlike you two, I actually accomplish what I set out to do."

He whistled. "Damn, birdy is ornery today."

The younger woman groaned. "Let's just get this done."

"Yeah, yeah. It'd be rude not to knock first though." He pulled out a small Dust-fueled explosive.

"Knock, knock." He said with a grin as he threw the bomb into the front of the house.

The explosion ripped the entrance wide open.

* * *

The remainders of RWBY and JNPR followed Oscar down the long, ornate hallways of Haven academy, eyes roving over the tall walls and high-ceilings. They admired the many trophies from past tournaments and the paintings of past headmasters and headmistresses.

"This place is pretty incredible; how many times have you been here Oscar?" Ruby asked, looking over to the younger boy.

"Well, I've never actually been here."

She rolled her eyes. "Har har. You know what I mean smart-aleck."

He chuckled.

Weiss cut in. "Most likely quite a bit Ruby. After Atlas, Haven had closest ties with Beacon. In the past, there used to be pretty regular joint-training exercises between the two." She lectured.

"How are you such a know-it-all?" Ruby grumbled.

"Because I actually pay attention in class, you dunce!" The white-haired girl shot back.

Oscar's eyes flashed. "Ms. Schnee is correct, our two schools have always been close. Even more so after Leo and I took the headmaster positions. We've been friends for a long time."

"So how come we've never been here professor? This place is amazing! Imagine all the unbroken knees there must be here!" Nora asked as she flitted from trophy to trophy along the wall.

Ren sighed. "I believe what she means professor, is why did the training exercises stop? Surely they were beneficial for both schools."

"Indeed, they were Mr. Ren. Leo has been more…distant as of late. We've all been going through quite a bit over these past few years. I hope that this is the first step to rekindling that relationship."

They reached the main hall of the school, with its great double doors, and Ozpin turned to the students.

"Mr. Ren, if you would be so kind as to act as our spokesperson here, I don't believe that it's quite time to reveal Oscar and I's…unique situation."

The young man looked at the headmaster for a moment, then nodded slowly.

"Excellent, then let us continue." Ozpin said cheerfully as he pushed the large doors open.

The team walked into the grand foyer, the tall columns holding up a the colorful ceiling, depicting Huntsmen of years past. Standing on the balcony before them was a nervous looking headmaster Lionheart.

"Children! I, uh, had expected you to come attended. No offense intended!" He quickly amended.

Ren bowed to the headmaster. "We apologize Professor, but…other issues kept Mr. Branwen occupied for the time being. I can assure you that we can speak on his behalf though."

The headmaster's eyes shot around the room nervously. "This isn't how this was supposed to go…"

Ren raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry Professor…how was it supposed to go?"

"Well…" A sultry voice came behind one of the pillars framing Lionheart. "…we'd have preferred to have a caught you all in the same place."

Cinder stepped out from behind the pillar and smirked at them.

"But don't worry, I'm sure Mercury and Emerald are taking good care of your friends."

Ruby stepped forward. "Cinder." She growled.

She gave a mock bow. "The one and only. I've been looking forward to seeing you again little one."

"Keeping your one eye open for me huh?" The red-head shot back.

The older woman's hand unconsciously drifted up to her marred face. "Oh, this will be fun." She whispered, and snapped her fingers.

A giant of a man stepped out to their right, and a young woman with close cropped brown hair from their left.

Cinder's smile widened. "Welcome to Haven children."

* * *

There was chaos in the living room as the smoke and debris flooded into the room.

Qrow did a quick check to ensure that there we no additional holes in his body, before scanning the room for the kids. When he spotted the two forms huddled by the couch he called out to them.

"Everybody ok?"

"Fuck!" The kid offered helpfully.

"My hair! Someone's going to get it!"

_Yeah, we're all ok._

"Promises, promises." He heard a voice call from the entrance to the room.

Qrow's head whipped around to face the source.

Mercury stepped through the smoke. "There's my party people! We would have knocked, but you know…"

"…we didn't want you to have to get up." Emerald stated as she joined him. "Considering you'll be back on the floor soon."

"Awful cocky aren't we, runts?" Qrow growled.

_I'm gonna smash these kids._

Mercury grinned. "Oh, don't worry, we bought a special friend along for you."

A woman with long black hair stepped out of the haze to join them.

"Hello brother."

"Raven, what the hell are you doing here?!"

"Looking after my interest brother. I always suggested that you do the same."

"MOM!?" Yang joined in.

Raven's eyes moved over to the blond brawler.

"I believe I offered you that opportunity as well Yang."

The younger girl spat on the ground.

"I found a better offer."

The Huntress observed her daughter shifting herself in-front of Jaune protectively.

"So I see…" Raven drawled. "A scraggly blond, daughter? How…original."

"The only good idea you've had." She shot back.

"I second that notion." Jaune said as he quickly gathered his gear.

"Hey nice work!" Mercury congratulated. "Other one isn't even cold yet, and you've got some new action huh? Look at you go stud!"

A cold silence took over the room.

Jaune stared at Mercury. "It's very important to me, on a personal level, that you don't learn how to shut the fuck up in the next three seconds." He said slowly. "That way, I don't feel guilt about what I'm going to do to you."

Mercury whistled excitedly and turned to Raven. "I know what I want for my birthday! Can I have that one? He's gonna be fun!"

She rolled her eyes. "Do what you will. My brother is mine."

Emerald shrugged. "I guess that leaves me the bimbo?"

"Are you talking to me, crop-top!?" Yang growled.

"If the shoe fits…"

Yang cocked her gauntlets. "Let's do this."

Mercury clapped his hands together. "Great! Everyone has a date! Now how are we gonna-"

"AAAAHHHH!" Yang shouted as she charged forth and pushed Emerald back into the remnants of the house's entrance.

"Let's take this outside." Qrow suggested as he and Raven dashed through the blown out sliding glass doors leading out to the stone-courtyard out back.

"Well…that escalated quickly." Mercury quipped.

"I know right? I think we should settle this like reasonable adults." Jaune responded.

"Yeah? What did you have in mind?"

"We beat each other until only one of us has a functioning cardiovascular system." The knight explained.

Mercury broke into a grin.

"Yeah, I thought you might like that, you sick sonuvabitch." The blond said as he expanded his shield.

* * *

Ruby's scythe was a blur, slashing, reaching, and hungry to sink into the woman before her. Cinder somehow was managing to stay just out of the reach of the younger girl, dipping, leaning, and parrying in perfect sync with her, all with a confident smile on her face.

_I'm going to bring you down._ Ruby promised.

Her Semblance carried her back as a wave of flame covered the space she'd just been.

"You have no idea how much I've been looking forward to this little red." Cinder said as she extended her hand and sent another pillar of flame shooting out towards the young girl.

Ruby dipped the side and swung her scythe in an upward arc that Cinder caught on her obsidian blade.

"The feeling is mutual." The red reaper growled.

"Oh?" A second blade appeared in the deadly beauty's hand, which Ruby barely made it out of the way of. "I suppose that you're referring to the girl on the tower. What was her name?" She pretended to be thinking for a moment. "Well, it doesn't really matter anymore, does it?"

"PYRRHA! HER NAME WAS PYRRHA!" The young Huntress called out as she threw herself forward in a whirlwind of blades once more.

Cinder calmly leaned out of the way of each strike.

"My, my, it appears that I've struck a nerve. Does it hurt? To know that you failed?" She caught the scythe on her swords, and leaned in. "Who do you think will be next? Vernal seems to have the heiress on the ropes."

Ruby sparred a glance over to her friend. It proved to be a mistake.

* * *

_Things are not going well_. Weiss reflected.

The brown-haired chakram wielder was FAST. Faster than she could have imagined, and her Glyphs and summons just weren't coming fast enough to counter her.

Her blade flicked out again and again, catching the strikes of the other girl, but all sense of offense was forgotten. Sweat rolled down her forehead, as she struggled to maintain her footwork while retreating.

"What's the matter Schnee? I thought you were going to show me that you were more than just a name?" Vernal mocked.

"I'm not done yet." She countered.

She thrust forward, her rapier sliding by Vernal's cheek as she leapt back in surprise. This was her chance! A glow started at her feet, she pivoted to bring the brown-haired girl back into her sights. The muscles in her legs flexed as she prepared to lunge-

-A knee caught her in the chin, driving her onto her back.

The world swirled around her, sounds had become muted as she struggled to focus on something, anything.

She was aware of someone speaking to her, as she was drug to her feet by her blouse.

"Wha-?" She managed.

"I said. I guess you're finished now, huh Schnee?" The voice mocked.

Anger took hold, she could feel that through the haze. Her head snapped forward and slammed into the voice.

"MOTHERFU-"

Her elbow caught the bandit girl in the jaw, causing her to release her hold on her. She scrambled back and started trying to focus on her Glyphs.

"That was dirty." Vernal said wiping blood from her lip, newfound respect in her voice.

"I fight to win." Weiss responded as the Glyph began to spin faster.

* * *

_This man is clearly a monster._  Ren reflected as Storm Flower's rounds pinged uselessly off of Hazel's Aura.

They had tried everything. They had hit him with grenades, they had slashed and smashed into his flesh, they had shot him dozens of times, and nothing had worked. He was a man who hit like a Goliath.

All of this would have spelled disaster, if not for one fact.

Ren had his own monster.

"Hey Nora." He called over to his long-time partner.

"Yeah?" She panted back.

"You ready for a 'Crazy Thursday?'" He asked, his hand reaching for the pouch on his belt.

She broke into a grin.

"You always know how to show a girl a good time Renny."

* * *

Leo was very confused.

He'd started this battle with more than a little trepidation. The boy, and that's all you could call him, had stepped before him to offer battle. This…Oscar was it? Was certainly brave, but Leo had no desire to strike him down. He was a monster, there was no denying it now, but he wasn't THAT kind of monster.

So you can imagine his surprise when the boy's cane, a very familiar cane, started to whip around in practiced and expert motions, actually driving him back.

His shield spun, as he selected the next element with which to turn the child back.

Fire spewed forth and causing the boy to hop back with a cry.

Leo took advantage of the break in the action. "Leave child, this conflict is beyond you."

"He…he..." The tired boy gasped, his young body clearly feeling the effects of the battle.

"He who, my boy?"

Oscar straightened. "He says he's disappointed in you Leo."

"What?" The older man questioned.

"He says he always expected more from you." The boy shook his head. "I don't know enough about you to be disappointed…but I know that I'm going to stop you." His grip tightened on the cane.

"Ozpin." He whispered as the realization flooded into him.

Eyes flashed. "Hello, my old friend."

* * *

The problem with fighting family, Qrow reflected, was that they knew all your dirty tricks.

Raven had been on him from the start, pressuring him and pushing him back, never giving him an opportunity to deploy his scythe. They had started fighting in the stone courtyard, but she had steadily pushed him down onto the small grass field beyond it. She was trying to drive him into the woods behind the house, to ensure he didn't have the room to maneuver that he liked, and finish him there.

She fought like she always did, silently. A quiet juggernaut that probed for weaknesses before exposing them, and you, to the world. Normally, Qrow could keep up with his twin, losing the speed battle, but making up for it with strength. That was not the case this time though. Every time that their blades met, he could feel the vibration and strain shoot up his arms as he struggled to hold back the assault.

Something was different. Something was wrong.

He needed an edge. He needed to make her flinch. He needed to run his mouth.

"So, it's come down to this. You've turned on your own family?" He accused.

"I warned you to stay out of my way brother." She was dead faced as she brought her blade around again.

He buckled under the blow.

_Damn._  He was going to have to dig deeper.

He aimed a kick for her knee that she caught with her shin, before pushing him back.

"Yang's new boyfriend looks kinda familiar huh?" He tested the waters.

Her next strike came a little harder, but also a little wilder.

_Bingo._

"Holy shit, Tai still bugs you huh?"

Her foot caught him in the stomach, pushing him back into a tree with a grunt.

He smiled evilly at her.

"Aww, poor Raven. It must of hurt to see him move on so quickly."

Her grip tightened on her weapon.

_Time to push her over the edge._

"In his defense, he always said that Summer was better in be-"

He barely ducked her next swing, slamming his fist into her side.

_Heh, I'm back in this thing._

* * *

Jaune was feeling conflicted.

On one hand, his ribs no longer hurt, which didn't make any sense. Aura maybe?

On the other hand, a lot of other shit was starting to hurt. It turned out that the silver haired assassin was pretty good at…well, being an assassin.

His shield barely caught the kick aimed at his temple. It did nothing to protect him from the one that found his chest, and sent him sprawling backwards directly after.

Mercury had been slowly retreating, letting Jaune take the initiative, and then capitalizing on his mistakes. His many, many mistakes.

Now the silver mercenary bounced calmly in front of him, a smile on his face.

"Come on Jauney-boy, don't give up just yet! I'm just getting warmed up."

Jaune raised his shield again. "Don't worry, I've got some shit to work out against your boss, and you're looking like a perfect target. Nothing personal."

His opponent shrugged. "Don't worry about it, I know a little something about working out your issues. You've been looking like my old man ever since we got started."

The next kick did catch Jaune in the temple.

He needed to try something different. He needed an edge.

Realization struck him.

He needed to make it personal.

"Want to hear a joke?" He asked over his shield.

Mercury raised an eyebrow. "Sure, why not."

He took an educated guess.

"How many abusive fathers does it take to churn out a silver-haired submissive?"

Boots slammed into his shield.

Shockingly, Mercury didn't find it as funny as he did.

_Bingo._

* * *

Yang's eyes darted around the shattered remains of the kitchen. This illusion shit was getting real old.

Ruby appeared behind her, "Yang we need to get out of-"

The illusion shattered as Yang's shotgun blast ripped through it.

"Oh my, can you imagine if that was the real one? Might want to hold back a little there bimbo." A disembodied voice spoke.

Yang didn't respond. She'd allowed herself to take the bait last time, and it had cost her. Her mind raced to find a solution.

A blade raked across the back of her leg, sending her to her knees with a cry. She quickly blind-fired behind her as she felt a second blade reach around her neck. She spun around to find no one as the blade pulled away.

"Got close that time!" The voice mocked.

But Yang wasn't paying attention to it anymore. She was too busy watching the dust and debris fall from the kitchen ceiling where her last round had impacted. An idea was born.

She smirked. "I got your flat-ass now crop top."

"EXCUSE ME?!" The voice said.

* * *

Cinder's blade raked across Ruby's Aura when the red-head had turned to check on her partner, causing her to cry out in pain. She followed up with a kick that pushed her onto her back, before planting her knee in the younger girl's stomach, and leaning down to whisper in her ear as her obsidian blade pressed on the reaper's neck.

"Now, now, didn't your teachers even tell you not to take your eyes off an opponent?" She asked with mock concern.

Ruby's gaze shot over once more to observe Weiss, losing ground once again as she struggled to recover from her concussion.

"And what extraordinary eyes they are." Cinder continued, bringing her second blade around to point at Ruby's left eye.

"You're a monster." She hissed.

"No, of course not." The older woman scoffed. "In fact, I'm so merciful that I'm going to make it so that you don't have to watch your friends die." Her blade continued to lower towards Ruby's eye. "You will still hear it though, I'm afraid."

"NO!" She shouted in desperation as her eyes flashed.

A blinding light filled the room. All fighting stopped as the combatants stood in awe of the display of power.

Cinder recoiled, falling onto her back, holding desperately onto her Grimm eye and shrieking.

Ruby grabbed Crescent Rose and reclaimed her feet. It was time to finish what she'd started back at the tower of Beacon.

Cinder pushed herself up onto all fours, gasping for breath. She raised her head…and stared directly down the barrel of Crescent Rose.

"Her name was Pyrrha." Were the only words the reaper spoke as her finger tightened on the trigger.

The shot went wide, and Cinder could feel its heat on the side of her face as Vernal slammed into the red warrior from the side, sending her to the ground.

"Let's go! All that matters is the relic!" She shouted down at Cinder as she motioned toward the elevator platform.

The dark-haired woman nodded and pushed herself up.

She'd kill all these fools later.

* * *

Hazel watched the scene play out from across the room.

"You children are full of surprises." He muttered.

"You've got a few coming your way." The boy in green assured him, as he tossed two vials of a yellow substance over to the overly cheerly girl.

He shook his head. "Dust won't work on me children. Leave now, before you get pulled any further into Ozpin's war."

"Oh, it's not for you." Ren said.

Nora was all smiles as she took a vial in each hand, and spread her arms. "'Crazy Thursday,' courtesy of our fearless leader."

Hazel watched in stunned silence as the girl slammed the vials together, and cried out as electricity flowed through her.

These children were insane.

He watched as the electricity stopped coursing through the young woman, and she somehow remained on her feet. She raised her eyes to meet his.

"Boop."

_Boop?_ Was the last coherent thought that he had before the war hammer slammed into his chest, knocking him into the wall behind him.

_This was…unexpected._  He thought briefly, before having to move his head out of the way, as the hammer threatened to remove it from his shoulders.

"You're quite powerful child." He complimented.

"I drink plenty of milk."

He cracked his knuckles as he stepped back into the fray.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Qrow's plan could have gone better.

Sure, his sister was pissed, and therefore sloppy…

…but she was also getting stronger somehow…and now she was pissed.

_Super._

He knew there was only one thing to do as he desperately tried to weave his way around his sister's blows, with mixed success.

_I need to double-down._

"I'm just curious how it's all going to play out, you know?" He said after ducking a particularly vicious strike.

Raven was stone faced, but he could see the small cracks in her eyes. Fighting family worked both ways after all. He knew her tells.

"I mean Ruby's interested too apparently. Do you think that Branwens are at a natural disadvantage to Roses when it comes to dopey blonds?"

He traded blow with her this time, her going high and him going low. Normally he would have taken the trade, but he got the feeling that this was anything but normal from the way she shrugged it off.

"Cause Firecracker is in trouble if that's the case. Is that going to be weird for you?"

He went of the offensive this time, surprising Raven as his blade slammed into hers, and his right hand met her jaw.

"I'm just saying, it'd be weird for me." He kicked her leg out as her hilt connected with his head. "I mean I get Tai's choice. Summer was beautiful, the BEST Huntress around, and you know, mom material. And you? Well...you're you."

He tried to clinch with her as they crossed blades again, to press his size advantage. She slipped underneath his arm and dragged her blade across his bicep.

_Dammit! Well it's kinda working._

"I'd just feel uncomfortable watching it happen to my daughter."

"SHUT UP!" She finally exploded.

And he did mean exploded. Flames wrapped around his sister in a spinning torrent, an unmistakable marker of the Maiden's power.

_Well fuck…mistakes have been made._

* * *

Shit talking had had mixed results, Jaune decided.

On one hand, Mercury got sloppy when he was angry, and wasn't countering anymore.

On the other hand, he also hit harder. A lot harder.

Nevertheless, Jaune had managed to start pressing the assassin back in earnest, moving them out of the living room and into the hallway. His shield had met each of the boy's kicks and shifted them to the side as he lashed out with his sword, each blow driving the silver-haired back or skidding off his Aura.

Once they were fully in the hallway, Mercury leapt back, placing a few meters between them, and his eyes narrowed. Jaune realized his error.

Mercury had dragged him into a funnel.

Mercury spat on the ground. "Hey, want to see something cool?"

"…No?" Jaune ventured.

The first gunshot ripped into his Aura, causing him to stumble backward. He quickly raised his shield to block the follow-up shots, as Mercury used the narrow hallway to trap the young knight in the line of fire.

"So, when blondie calls you Ladykiller, does she know it's literal?" The silver assassin mocked as the rounds slammed into the young blond on the other end of the hall.

_Well this sucks. Only one thing to do._

He started to place one foot in-front of the other as he slowly closed the distance between them with his shield raised high.

"Listen, I'm sorry I implied that your dad beat you."

He almost imagined that the gunfire slowed for a moment.

"He was probably more the molestery type, right?"

He was certain that the rate of fire increased now.

"Fuck you." Mercury spat.

"I'm taken, thank you. It explains a lot that you're playing for the other team, actually. Good for you coming out though."

Step after step, he began to close with his opponent. He knew what he had to do. He had to get close enough to take those kicks out of the fight.

Now he just had make his way through the funnel of death…you know, the easy shit.

He shouted over the gunfire. "I'm curious as to your official title. Is it first or second bitch to Cinder?"

It turned out that he didn't have to make it the rest of the way down the hallway.

He felt, and saw, Mercury's foot hook on the edge of his shield and pull it out of the way. His other leg slammed into Jaune's wrist, sending his sword flying. The next kick, and the gunshot that came with it, sent him flying after it.

He started to scramble to his feet as another kick caught him underneath the chin, sending him back into the living room.

"You sure run your mouth a lot kid."

"I'm pretty sure it's my Semblance." He coughed.

The next kick caught him in the ribs, and sent him back into the couch, overturning it.

"You know, I just can't see what these ladies see in you." Mercury said as he crossed the room. "Don't worry hough, I'll take care of blondie after you're gone."

He saw something on the floor through the pain as he laid on his back. He reached out and palmed it.

Mercury leapt into the air and stomped on his chest, causing the young knight to cough up blood, and began grinding his boot into the blond.

"Any last words?" He mocked.

"Yeah. You really want to know why the ladies like me better than you?" Jaune asked weakly.

"Why?" The assassin asked as a new round entered the chamber of his leg.

"It's cause my Aura is bigger than yours." He answered, as he slammed the lightning Dust vial into Mercury's metal leg.

Lightning coursed through them both, causing the two young men to scream out in pain. Mercury's Aura gave first, and the electricity seeped into his metal legs…and the shells contained there.

The ensuing explosion blew Mercury backwards off him, and sent shrapnel flying into both of them.

He knew he had to act, but FUCK, did everything hurt. If the screams coming from Mercury as he grabbed at his legs was any indication, he agreed, but he knew he didn't have much time.

Jaune grabbed hold of his shield and threw himself on top of the assassin. He held it with both hands and raised it high above his head.

The first blow met with what little was left of Mercury's Aura.

The second made a crunch as it broke his nose.

The third made a much wetter sound.

* * *

Emerald watched in confusion, as Yang fired seemingly at random around the room, sending pieces of furniture and dust into the air.

_She's not even aiming at my illusions anymore. What the hell is she doing?_

She shrugged and took aim, ready to put the blond out of her misery.

She was shocked when Yang's eyes locked on her position.

_What the fu-_

A shotgun round blew her back into the wall and she felt the illusion start to slip.

A gauntleted hand slammed into her rib-cage, driving the breath from her lungs. The follow-up right cross sent sprawling to the floor. She looked up and met crimson eyes focused on hers.

_She's going to kill me._

She had to do something, anything to distract the murderous blond. An illusion wouldn't work, the girl had seen through everything, she panicked as she watched Yang cock back her fist and chamber a new round.

Then she thought of something.

"Yang!" Jaune shouted in a panic from the other room.

Her opponent's head instinctually whipped around, looking back toward the entrance of the kitchen.

Emerald fired, and watched with satisfaction as the round tore into the blond's stomach.

* * *

"Weiss are you ok?!" Ruby shouted as she skidded to halt next to her partner.

The heiress shook her head to clear it. "I'm fine, I'm just a little woozy."

The red-head nodded. "You took a pretty good hit."

"Where do we stand?" The white-haired girl asked.

"Cinder and the other girl went below, but…" Ruby's head whipped over to where Nora and Ren were now slowly, but steadily being pushed back by Hazel, "…I think we've got problems up here."

Weiss slowly rose to her feet. "I'll give you back-up, let's take that brute down."

"Ozpin is here! We have to stop him now!" They heard a voice call from the balcony.

They watched as Lionheart fled deeper into the school.

Ruby looked back at Weiss in confusion. "Well, that's good…I guess?"

"OZPIN!" They heard Hazel scream from across the room.

"Children, we're all in grave danger!" The boy-headmaster yelled at them from the balcony.

Weiss sighed. "Of course we are."

Hazel began slamming Dust crystals into his arms, and energy began coursing through him, crackingling off him as he seemed to swell with power.

"Well fuck." The heiress let slip.

"Language." Ruby couldn't help but tease as she found her feet, and adjusted her grip on Crescent Rose.

Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

Emerald slowly walked over to the fallen, gasping, Yang and raised her pistol once more.

"Nothing personal."

Her finger found the trigger.

Something slammed into the side of her head, and sent her skidding along the tile floor into the ruined remains of the kitchen cabinets. She shook her head groggily, trying to stop her vision from swimming.

She was vaguely aware of someone speaking.

"-ang! Yang! Don't you fucking dare! You're not going anywhere!"

Her vision cleared, and she saw the young knight desperately trying to plug the badly bleeding bullet hole with his hands. It would never work, that wound was fatal, she'd been trying to put the girl out of her misery.

Emerald groaned, tried to push herself up. Then groaned again when her hands gave and she fell back to floor.

_How did he even get close..._

She spied the boy's shield on the ground next to her. Had he fucking  _thrown_ it at her? Like a Goddamn Frisbee? More importantly, was he glowing?

She watched in awe, as the blond girl started to gasp for air and try to sit up, only to be pushed back down by the boy.

"Yang! Oh Thank God! Just hold on for a second and rest!"

"Jaune, what's happening?" She asked weakly.

Emerald thought it was a damn good question.

"I-I don't really know." He stammered. "I think…I think it might be-"

"-Your Semblance?" Yang teased. "Yeah, I kinda figured Ladykiller." She finished stronger now, slowly sitting up.

Emerald couldn't help herself any longer, she needed some damn answers. She pointed her pistol at the knight.

"Where's Mercury?' She demanded.

He stared her down. "Oh, you know, here…and there."

Her eyes widened.

Yang slowly flexed her fist from her seated position.

"Jaune." She said slowly. "Keep doing what you're doing. I want to try something out, and I think I found a volunteer."

Emerald gulped.

* * *

"So, a Maiden huh?" Qrow coughed as he turned himself from his place on the ground so that he was at least facing his sister, even if he couldn't fight her anymore. "That's cool I guess. Did you murder a small child for it?"

Her blade cut into his shoulder. "That's none of your concern brother."

"See, when you say it like that, I'm going to assume yes."

She rolled her eyes. "It's not something that you'll have to worry about much longer. Cinder will be finishing your friends at the academy, and I imagine Emerald and Mercury are about done with the two inside."

He burst out laughing.

"Do you find death funny now, brother?"

"No, it's just." He chuckled again. "I'm thinking of how bad my kids must be fucking up your kids."

Her eyes narrowed. "Those two are trained killers."

He smiled back. "I'm sure they are, but those kids are stupid stubborn. They're not going anywhere."

She placed the blade on his neck. "I'm afraid your faith is misplaced."

An explosion ripped through the house behind them, sending glass, wood, and a groaning Emerald into the grass beside them.

"You were saying?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"This changes nothing." She turned back toward the house and watched as Yang walked out of the wreckage with a limping Jaune hanging off her shoulders.

Raven nodded her approval. "You've proven yourself yet again daughter. There's still time to join the winning side." She held out a hand. "Cinder will be claiming the relic now along with Vernal, and-"

"-Wait." Jaune interrupted. "Is that supposed to be the other Maiden? Did you send the Spring Maiden along with Cinder alone?"

_This one IS too much like Tai._

"Yes."

"No."

Her and her brother responded at the same time.

Jaune shook his head. "Does she THINK you did?"

Raven stared the impertinent boy down.

Qrow bobbed his head up and down behind her.

Jaune sighed. "God, I'm glad Yang only got her looks from you."

Her daughter elbowed him in the ribs. "Stop low-key hitting on my mom."

Qrow grunted in agreement from behind her.

The knight continued. "And how to you think that's going to turn out for...whatever her name was? Vernal?"

Her eyes widened and fell to her sheath, where she saw Vernal's color pulsating and slowly fading.

She'd been too wrapped up in the fight to realize.

"Cinder has attacked Vernal." She growled, and shifted her gaze over to where Emerald last was.

The green-haired girl was gone.

_I'll deal with her later._ She thought.

She removed her blade from Qrow's neck. "Well, if you will all excuse me, I believe I have someone to murder."

She had sheathed her sword and was selecting Vernal's blade, when the boy stumbled towards her.

"I believe you mean WE have someone to murder." He stated.

"You're out of your mind if you believe I'm taking you anywhere boy."

He grabbed her arm.

"Now I KNOW that you have a dea-"

She stopped as she felt a new, powerful sensation flowing through her. She looked down and saw the boy's hand on her arm glowing, filling her with Aura, with power.

She met his eyes.

"I believe  _we_  have someone to murder." She agreed.

She cut open a portal, and they stepped through.

* * *

**Omake**

"Awful cocky aren't we, runts?" Qrow growled.

_I'm gonna smash these kids._

Mercury grinned. "Oh, don't worry, we bought a special friend along for you."

A woman with long black hair stepped out of the haze to join them.

"Hello brother."

"Raven, what the hell are you doing here?!"

"Looking after my interest brother. I always suggested that you do the same."

"MOM!?" Yang joined in.

Raven's eyes moved over to the blond brawler.

"I believe I offered you that opportunity as well Yang."

The younger girl spat on the ground.

"I found a better offer."

The Huntress observed her daughter shifting herself in-front of Jaune protectively.

Raven's eye widened. "No." she whispered, taking a step back. "Tai."

Yang looked at her in confusion.

"Mom, that's not Dad, this is Jaune. He's like twenty years younger."

Raven hissed. "He's mastered time travel."

Yang cocked her head. "Are...are you ok?"

"Don't you understand! He's come back, come back to find me!"

Yang looked at Mercury and Emerald, who were both slowly scooting back from Raven, before settling on Qrow.

He sighed and shook his head. "It happened after about the fiftieth time that she turned Tai down. He told her that he was a time traveler, one that was going to…" he shuddered, "...'hunt down that cougar booty' one day."

Yang made a retching noise.

Jaune cut in. "And she bought it?"

Qrow sighed again. "The bandit education system may have some holes."

"How many holes?"

"He showed her the terminator movies to set the gag up, told her that they were 'historical documentaries.'"

Raven was frantically looking from side-to-side now. "Yang he's a death-dealing humanoid robot, one that's after middle-aged Branwens! You have to get away!" She paused and her eyes widened. "Brother, you're in danger too!"

Qrow choked on air.

Yang tapped her chin, considering. "You know, after having met a killer robot, I feel like they get a bad rap."

Jaune looked at Mercury and Emerald. "Are we still doing this?"

Merc shrugged. "Nah, I feel like the moment's gone." He pulled out his scroll. "Are you free...let's see...next Tuesday?"

"Yeah that should work for us." He looked over to Raven. "You taking her with you?"

Mercury laughed. "Nope! Don't do family drama." His visage darkened. "Not after Dad."

Jaune hummed. "Seems ominous. Also, I don't care. Yang can you corral your cougar mom?"

"EXCUSE ME?!"

Qrow choked again.

Raven whispered to herself in the corner.

Jaune sighed. "This is a fucked up family."

* * *

**JDD Thoughts: Well, that was violent! We've come a long ways folks, and we're approaching the end of the first Arc (haha, get it?) of FM. Full disclosure, there will be a break between the end of the arc and starting up a new one.**

**The story that Cr00cy and I are working on should be releasing right after FM though, so be on the lookout for that taking over. It'll be the focus for a while.**

**Lastly, it amuses me to no end how much people enjoy the Cloud Omakes. I love writing them, but I thought I'd be about the only one that got a kick out of them. I've even received a couple of request to do a crossover fic. If people are interested, I'll give it some thought (I think I know how I'd approach it, but only after Cr00cy's story). Shoot me a PM or review if it's something you'd want.**


	14. Sound the Bell

**Time to finish the fight.**

**Cr00cy has saint-like patience for sticking with me for this long.**

**Sound the Bell**

* * *

They stepped through portal and ended up in a large catacomb-like structure, with a giant, ancient looking tree dominating the center of the room, with glowing petals flowing off it constantly.

It was majestic, that was the only word for it Jaune could think of.

However, his appreciation for its majesty was somewhat dulled by his stomach suddenly flipping on him.

_Damn, how does motion sickness carry over to teleports?_

"On your feet." Raven growled at him. "I didn't bring you here to be a burden."

"Yeah, don't throw up on anyone's shoes."

Two sets of eyes snapped over to Yang.

"What are you doing here!?" Jaune shouted.

She shot him a look. "You can't be serious. You're barely on your feet, and you thought I was going to let you stumble through a dimensional gate, with my unstable mom, to fight a Maiden?"

Raven did not look amused.

"You're supposed to be safe." He hissed.

"Jaune." She started slowly. "If you think I'm going to sit this out, then you are the dumbest of blonds. We'll talk about this later." She promised.

_I don't think that's a good thing._

"If you're done with your lovers' quarrel, I believe our  _friend_ has noticed us."

"Yes, mom." Jaune shot back, earning him a glare.

True enough though, his eyes scanned upwards and caught sight of a familiar red figure, standing on a glowing blue dais in front of a giant ornate door, staring back at them. A still form lay at her feet.

"Well hello Raven. Sorry about the double-cross, but you understand, it's just business." Cinder brushed the hair back from the good side of her face. "I see you brought company. Yang was it? And…who are you again?"

Yang tensed. She waited for Jaune to explode...and to save him from himself.

Jaune closed his eyes, exhaled slowly, the met the crimson woman's stare.

"I'm the last man you'll ever see."

He began to glow with a pulsating power.

* * *

_Things could be going better._  Ruby decided.

They outnumbered this guy five to one, they had hit him with everything they had, but he just - Wouldn't. Go. Down.

Ren and Nora bounced off him for what must have been the dozenth time, as he brushed them out of his way to get to Oscar.

_Well, at least we know where he's going to attack._

She turned to her partner. "Weiss, do you think that you can freeze this guy to the floor?"

The girl in white bit her lip, and considered it for a moment. "Maybe for a few seconds. He's too strong, and I'm still too out of it to promise anything else."

Ruby nodded. "That's all we need. On my mark."

Hazel battered Oscar into the wall of the great hall, clearing out the area around him.

"Now!" She shouted.

A Glyph formed around the berserker's feet, and ice began to climb its way up his legs, until it fully encased them up to the knees.

The man let out a howl of beast-like rage.

"Team RNJR, 'Hammer and Sickle!'"

Green and Pink immediately began to move with practiced efficiency.

Ren's Storm Flowers coughed, as rounds flew into the face the large man, forcing him to cover his head with his thickly muscled arms.

Nora used the chance to slip behind the brute. Her hammer pulled back, she widened her stance, and slammed it into the small of his back. She squeezed the trigger.

Ice shattered, and the force of the blow took the screaming man off his feet, sending him flying forward, towards a waiting Ruby. Her Semblance carried her forward with unnatural speed, the blade of Crescent Rose was in motion, closing in on Hazel's throat.

An arm's length separated them.

A hand.

A hair kept blade from flesh.

The blade stopped.

A massive hand caught the haft of Crescent Rose.

Hazel roared as he threw the weapon, and Ruby with it, to the ground.

She coughed as she began trying to sit-up, to fight. A raised boot filled her vision, as Hazel prepared to crush the life out of the young girl. An icy Beowolf sinking its teeth into his back stopped the foot from falling, as the giant growled and fell back, fighting his new opponent.

Weiss rushed over and knelt next to her leader. "How are you doing?" She asked worriedly.

"Dammit!" Ruby spat.

"Language." The heiress countered with a smirk.

* * *

"How very ominous, little boy. Did you learn a new trick?" Cinder mocked.

Jaune ignored her, turning to Raven. "I'm going to continue to give you whatever I can. I'm not sure how much I have left. Make it fast."

Raven simply nodded, stepping forward.

"Yang, watch after your Electra complex while I put this woman in the ground."

"Yes, mother dearest." She growled.

_I'm sure this will be fun to deal with later._

Cinder laughed. "So confident! You can't imagine the power I wield now Raven."

"You don't say?" Flames slowly began to flow upward from her eyes, her aura whipped around her, mixing with Jaune's.

Cinder's eyes widened in understanding. "It's you! You're the other Maiden!" She yelled, her own Aura roaring to life.

"And you took something that was MINE. No one takes from Raven Branwen, you dumb bitch."

Jaune could barely keep his eyes open as Auras flared, and the two Maidens shot towards each other. There was an eruption of Aura and flames as the two met, before tearing across the room at incredible speeds. After a few moments of watching, he came to a realization.

He hated to admit it, even to himself, but this was a conflict that dwarfed him, dwarfed them all.

He could feel it in his chest every time their blades met. When they came close, it felt like the air became thicker, making even breathing more difficult. No fireworks display could match what he was witnessing now. He fought desperately to keep his legs from shaking as the two powers collided again.

However, there was one thing that made it all worth it - the labored breathing, the fear, the feeling of helplessness.

Cinder was losing.

Even to his untrained eye, it was clear. Cinder's Aura didn't glow quite as bright as when they started, and it wasn't hard to understand why. Raven was hardened from decades of experience. There were no wasted movements in her strikes, everything was a study in economy, in deadly efficiency. She was driving the Fall Maiden back, step by step.

But the most exciting part, was the worry he imagined that he could just make out on her face. A crack in her calm façade, a realization that no, everything was not going to be ok.

He hoped she liked how it felt.

He drove more Aura to Raven.

He smiled as he watched her eyes were scanning the room, looking for something, anything, to turn the tide.

Jaune Arc's small smirk fell from his face when her eyes met his.

* * *

"What's the plan Ruby?" Weiss called out.

_That's a damn good question._ She thought.

Hazel had continued his one-man march through everything that they could throw at him, and currently had Oscar backed against one of the walls of the grand hall. The boy's cane whipped back and forth, searching desperately for some weak point in the giant.

Things were not going well for the young headmaster.

"Ruby!" Weiss called again.

_I need time! What would uncle Qrow do for time?_  The realization struck her.

He'd run his mouth.

"Hey Big-Guy!" She shouted.

Hazel turned from the beaten headmaster, his arms up, ready to block the next assault.

_Ok, you've got his attention…the non-plan is working so far._

"What's your deal? Why are you working with someone like Cinder?"  _People like to talk right?_

Weiss stared at her liked she'd gone mad.

_Probably._

"I'm here to end this murderer!" He growled, pointing at Ozpin. "This slayer of children! No more will die for his cause like my sister did!"

She cocked her head. "And, you're going to do that…by murdering a child?"

_Please, someone be using this time to come up with a plan!_

"The boy's life is a small price to pay to end Ozpin's cycle of violence!" He argued.

Ren got it. "Are you familiar with the term irony?" He asked, picking himself up off the floor.

"Ozpin runs a school for sending children into combat, he's going to kill more if we give him the chance!" Hazel cried.

Weiss shook her head. "So, you ATTACKED said school to…protect the children that attended the school?"

_Get'em Weiss._

"Future generations must be protected from his hypocrisy!"

Nora leaned on her hammer. "See, you're saying that word…but I don't think it means what you think it means."

Hazel roared again and began moving forward.

_Well, that was fun while it lasted._ She lifted Crescent Rose to her shoulder and took aim.

But Ruby could swear she could hear something else over the sound of the raging man. Were those…police sirens?

* * *

Cinder threw herself away from Raven in the air, gaining the critical distance she'd need.

It was the boy. The failure. He was the reason she was losing.

She didn't understand how or why, but he was clearly aiding Raven in some manner. It was the only way to explain her current predicament. Now she just had to finish him.

She summoned a torrent of fire and set it towards the Spring Maiden, who caught it, turned it, and pressed through. It didn't matter, Cinder was already gone, already rocketing towards the boy.

He had seen her coming, he held up his shield, as if that pathetic defense would save him from her. She slammed into him, pinning him to the ground. He spat up blood as her knee drove into his stomach. Her blades pressed into his neck, drawing a trickle of blood as she pressed forward.

"Still willing to let beautiful women die for you huh, little knight?" She hissed.

He stared back a her. "Oh Cinder, you're the only beautiful woman that needs to die for me."

She leaned down and whispered into his ear. "Sorry to disappoint little one. Any last words before I send you off to what's-her-name? Don't worry, rest of your team will join you shortly."

"Yeah." He turned into her ear. "Did you know that Yang gets like, crazy jealous?"

She turned to say something, and he spat blood into her good eye.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" She screamed as she reeled back, blinded.

"That belongs to me, two-face!" Yang cut in, as she drove her fist into the side of Cinder's face, throwing the older woman off him.

Jaune gripped Crocea Mors hilt, and with a roar slashed the blade across the woman's shins, causing her to stumble towards the edge of the platform.

Cinder seethed as she regained her feet. "I'll make sure he gets to watch you die!" She spat at Yang.

"I think not." A voice called from above her.

She turned, and saw only…blue.

Raven slammed home her electrically powered palm, ripping off the other woman's Grimm mask, and sending her flying over the edge of the platform. She watched as the scarred woman fell, shock on her face, and slowly raised a glowing hand.

The ice started to form on her chest, then began to grow, spreading across her arms and legs. It embraced her, it entombed her. The last thing to disappear beneath the cold blue was the woman's one hate-filled eye, and then, the darkness took her.

"It's done." Raven informed them with a sigh.

Jaune coughed as he sat up, and Yang rushed over to support him.

"You ok?" She asked worriedly, running her fingers gently over the shallow cuts in his neck.

He gave her a small smile. "Yeah…I just…didn't expect it to feel like this. It feels…empty, somehow."

"It always does." Their gazes shifted over to the raven-haired huntress, whose eyes were locked on the fallen form of Vernal.

The day hadn't been without loss, Jaune thought, but it was over now. They could rest, if only for a moment.

Crimson eyes turned back towards them, and hardened.

"Now that our alliance is over, let's talk terms."

_Or not._

* * *

Crescent Rose clicked as it ran dry, the last of its shells impacting harmlessly against Hazel's back as he closed with Oscar.

A ghostly knight crumbled before his onslaught, and Weiss fell to her knees in exhaustion.

Nora tended to a wounded Ren off to the side.

Oscar stood alone, his defenders too worn to come to his aid, and Ozpin's energy having long-since been spent.

Hazel raised a mighty fist above his head.

"The nightmare ends today." He looked almost apologetic to Oscar. "Sleep now, child."

The fist began to fall.

Its descent would mean an end to their headmaster, it would mean they would lose their best source of information in the war against Salem, but most importantly, it would mean the end of a 14-year-old boy.

She didn't know when she'd started moving, she certainly hadn't decided to do so, her body had just started forward. The world became a blur as her Semblance took hold.

A fist was falling.

A Rose was moving.

She knew she couldn't take the hit, that'd always been Yang's thing, but neither could Oscar. The choice was an easy one.

A fist was falling.

A Rose was moving.

Oscar's arms rose above his head, and braced for the impact he couldn't survive. She pushed him aside as she took his place in the goliath's path.

A fist was falling.

A Rose had taken her place.

She stared into his eyes, determined that he would remember this, would remember her.

Something connected with the titan.

A fist was no longer falling, a man was.

In his place, stood a familiar black and white clad figure. Their eyes locked.

She grinned. "You're late."

* * *

"Terms?" Yang repeated. "I think the only terms, are the ones where you join us against this monster."

Raven shook her head. "I'm done with Ozpin's crusade." Her visage softened. "You should be too Yang. You've seen where it leads. You should be asking the hard questions, but what have you done? You've accepted the stories others have provided you without a second thought."

Jaune expected Yang to explode, to unleash on the woman before her, and fight for her pound of flesh. What shocked him, and impressed him, was the cold anger she met her mother with.

"I have been asking the hard questions, it's what brought me here, it's what brought me to you." She pointed at the older woman. "I believe what I can see with my own eyes, and what I currently believe, is that you're scared."

"You don't know fear, you don't know hardship! You don't understand what it means to make the hard choices!" Raven seethed.

Yang spread her arm wide. "You want me to ask the hard questions mom? Let's start with, what happened to the last Spring Maiden? Did she not understand fear either? Was she a hard choice?"

Raven balked. "She…she wasn't strong enough for this fight. She would have been hunted for her entire life! I saved her from that, I saved her from the fear!"

Yang shook her head. "Who's going to save you from yours?"

Raven stepped towards Yang, and Jaune felt himself tense.

"Scared?! Do you know how many times I've spit in the face of death? Look at you." She held a hand out towards her daughter. "You're practically shaking where you stand. You're just a scared little girl, what could you possibly do against what's coming?"

Jaune began to move forward, to join the fight on behalf of his better half. She simply held up a hand, silently telling him to stand down.

"I am scared, I'm fucking terrified, but I'm also still here. I'm not going anywhere, and neither is my team. I don't know if we can stand against what's coming, but I'm going to try." She took a step towards her mother. "It's what makes me different from you, and it's why you're going to give us the Relic."

Her mother sneered. "And why would I give you one of the most powerful items in Remnant?"

"Because, mommy dearest, you don't want that kinda heat. You've already been hiding out from Salem with just the Maiden powers. What do you think she's going to do if you have one of the Relics?" She stared the older woman down. "You'll never get away from her."

Raven took a step back, worry starting to creep into her face. "Yang…you should walk away from this. You don't want that Relic, you don't understand what's coming for you."

She smiled sadly. "I can't. There's a part of me that wishes I could, but I've seen what they're capable of, and if it's not us that stands up, then who? I know you won't join us, but I'm going to need that Relic."

The older woman paused, considered her for a moment, then spoke again.

"You can have the Relic…but I want the boy."

Jaune couldn't help himself. "WHAT?!"

Yang's eyes flashed red. "What are you playing at?"

Raven's eyes flicked between the two. "I've lost Vernal here today, and my secret will get back to Salem with Emerald. I need an offset, and that boy's Semblance gives me an edge over Salem's assassins. You want the Relic? I want that power."

Yang shook her head. "No deal, Jaune stays. We're the ones that are going to be fighting Salem, we need him."

The older Huntress pressed. "He's too valuable a resource to waste on that suicide mission. You want him? Then come with me." She spread her arms wide. "Give Ozpin his damn Relic! You, me, and him stand a chance at making a run of this if we keep our heads low!"

"You know," Jaune started, "as much as I love being traded, I feel obligated to tell you that I'm not going anywhere. I have a team up there, fighting for their lives right now, that I belong to. Leave the Relic, or make you move, but we're done talking about it."

Yang's hand found his. "Go mom."

"Yang please…" She pleaded.

"I'm where I belong now."

The dark-haired woman turned away, her cheeks wet. "…I'm sorry." She whispered, waving her hand to unlock the vault before cutting a portal open.

Yang's eyes burned and her vision blurred. "Yeah, me too."

Raven stepped through the portal, disappearing from their lives again, and the room darkened again, with the great bioluminescent tree and doorway to the Relic providing the only light.

He squeezed her hand. "It's ok, she's gone." He whispered.

She fell to her knees and let the tears flow.

He could imagine, having to lose a mother again. To deal with the disappointment of them not being what you knew they could be. So, he did the only thing he could.

He held her close.

* * *

Exhausted fell well short of what Ruby was feeling at the moment.

"Why…won't…he go down?" Nora panted beside her.

"Because he likes being difficult, I guess." She quipped as she watched Blake, the only one with anything left in the tank, dance around the giant, peppering him with shots.

"We have anything remotely plan-like anymore?" The ginger-haired girl asked.

Ruby winced as one of Hazel's flailing strikes caught Blake, and sent her sprawling.

"What do have left?"

"Well, I'm out of ammo, out of dust, and I'm pretty sure he did something to my shoulder." The Valkyrie complained as she slowly rotated the offending appendage.

"Weiss?" She called out to the kneeling girl to her right.

"Completely out of Dust Ruby." She spun the rapier's chamber. "As the heiress of the SDC, I can safely say that I never expected that to happen."

She sighed. "Well it's official, I got nothing."

Nora raised a hand. "I have a suggestion for the planning committee."

"The chair recognized Ms. Valkyrie." Weiss said.

Nora pushed herself to her feet. "We break his fucking legs."

"Langu-" Ruby started.

"Sustained!" Weiss cut in. "The chair seconds the plan, all in favor say aye."

"Aye!" Three voices chorused.

They adjusted their grips on their weapons, and began marching forward again.

* * *

Yang stared blankly at the blue and gold Relic in her hands, wondering how something so small could lead to so much suffering, so much death.

"Yang." Jaune's voice cut into her thoughts.

He gave her an apologetic smile. "You gonna be ok? We need to get topside."

She wiped her eyes. "Yeah Ladykiller, we're already fashionably late." She shot him a smile. "How do I look?"

He took in her battered and blood-stained visage. "Beautiful."

She laughed as she wrapped an arm around him, and they began shuffling towards the glowing dais that would take them back to the grand hall.

"Really? Cause you look fucking terrible."

He smirked. "You should see the other guy."

She sighed as they boarded the lift and it pulsed beneath them. "Are you going to be insufferable now that you've won a fight?"

He chuckled as the lift began to rise. "Are you implying that I wasn't before?"

"True. I guess I'll just have to suffer through it." She began to shift away from him. "Can you stand? We should probably at least pretend to be combat ready when we get up there."

He steadied himself. "Yeah, I got it. Can you hand me my sword?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Can you even lift it?"

He shrugged. "No, but that's hardly common knowledge, is it?"

She just shook her head.

The lift was almost at the top. "I think it's important that we divide responsibilities before we get up there."

"Yeah? What did you have in mind?"

"I'm going to talk shit, you do everything important."

"So…a normal day then?"

"Pretty much." He quipped, as they crested the lip of the grand hall's floor. Once they were fully at the top, Jaune took note of a couple of things.

One was that their arrival had sent the entire room into silence. The other, was that everyone was looking pretty damn rough.

"Yang!" Ruby cried.

"Fearless Leader!" Nora cheered.

He shot her a smile. "Sorry we're late, we went antiquing."

Yang held up the Relic. "Think it's worth anything?"

Hazel met them with a careful gaze. "Where is Cinder?"

Jaune met his stare. He wasn't sure how much the titan had left, but he knew he had nothing.

_I've gotta to bluff my way out._

"You know the answer to that question."

The man grunted a took a step back.

Jaune pressed. "You're done here, we won at the house, and then made our way here. He motioned towards the Relic. "I think you can guess the rest."

"The White Fang's finished too. It's over - you lost." Blake stated.

Yang's eyes were glued to the dark-haired girl.

_Yang, hold it together!_

"Stand down." Jaune advised. "No one else needs to die today."

Hazel took a deep breath and let it out. "Wise words boy, but Ozpin can't be allowed to continue his crusade." He reached into his pockets and drew forth two glowing Dust crystals, causing the room to tense. "You're a marked man Ozpin!" He shouted at the boy. "I'm coming for you!"

The giant slammed the crystals together, and the room was filled with a blinding light. When his vision had cleared from the assault of light, there was no sign of the man. No one was tripping over themselves to chase him in their current state.

Just then, a familiar mop of blond hair rushed into the room, followed by a faunus girl he didn't recognize.

"They're retreating!" Sun cheered. "Haven is safe! We did it!"

Jaune had never been so happy to see a shirtless man than he was at that moment.

"What about Adam?" Blake quickly asked.

The faunus girl responded. "In the wind, but we've dealt a huge blow to his power base. He's going to have a harder time recruiting after today."

Jaune fell to his knees and then laid flat on his back in exhaustion. "Oh thank God!"

Yang smiled down at him. "We did it Jaune, we really did it."

"Yeah, somehow. I think I'm going to take a little celebratory nap right here."

He watched her eyes flick between him and Blake. "Hey Bright-Eyes."

"Yeah?"

"Come here for a second, I need to tell you something."

She knelt down next to him and leaned in to listen. He grabbed her collar and pulled her down into a fierce kiss.

He could hear Nora screaming 'YES!' across the hall.

He released her, and they both fought for breath, and he caught the flush in her cheeks.

He decided it had been a good day.

"Go get her Bright-Eyes."

She looked conflicted. "Are you sure? You're hurt…"

"I assume that's doctor Nora I hear charging up the steps?"

She smiled. "Yeah."

"Then I'm in good, if not gentle, hands. Go."

She nodded and bolted down the stairs.

She ran straight to Ruby and caught her sister in a tight hug, before scanning the younger girl for injuries.

"Are you ok?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, just exhausted. And I thought we agreed on no PDA." The red-head laughed.

"I agree Yang, I thought we had set strict guidelines on your behavior." Weiss joined in as she limped over to them.

"Still struggling with that jealousy thing, huh Weiss-cream?" Yang teased.

The sisters laughed as the heiress spat denials.

"So." A nervous voice cut in. "You and Jaune huh?"

Three sets of eyes turned toward Blake.

Ruby was the first to break the silence.

"Thanks for the save back there." She grinned.

Weiss hummed in agreement. "You did have fortuitous timing, even if you were a little late."

Blake smiled sheepishly. "I had to try to make up for lost time somehow. A cool entrance seemed like a good start."

"I think it might take more than that." Yang said as she stepped forward towards her partner.

Blake winced. "Yeah, I figured it might."

The right hand that cracked the faunus across the face caught Weiss by surprise, but not Ruby. She knew how her sister handled making up. The fierce hug that followed wasn't a surprise either.

"You dumb, cat-eared bitch, we needed you!" Yang cried into her shoulder.

The back-clad girl returned the embrace. "I know." She whispered. "I'm sorry, I got scared."

Yang pulled her to arms-length. "We're all scared, but you're going to swear to me right now that you're done with this running shit."

Blake nodded. "Yeah, I promise." She smiled. "That's a hell of a right cross."

Yang grinned. "There's more where that came from if you try to run out on us." She pointed a finger at the black-haired girl. "We're not done either, we've got a lot to cover when we get back to the house."

"Gonna have a hard time with that Firecracker."

They turned to see Qrow limp his way through the entrance of the grand hall.

"Drunkle Qrow!" Ruby shouted.

"You and the kid's last stunt burned the damn thing down."

"Good." They heard Jaune call from across the hall. "Fuck that place, I felt like we spent way too much time there."

"I see the kid survived somehow." He said with a shake of his head.

"Small miracles and all that." Yang laughed. "So where to next?"

Oscar stumbled over to them. "The…the professor says that we need to move the Relic to Atlas." He wiped the sweat off his brow. "On a personal note, I don't feel obligated to leave right this second."

"Amen to that kid." He jerked a thumb towards the entrance. "Let's get the hell out of here, I know an inn near a bar downtown."

"Drunkle Qrow…" Ruby warned.

"Yeah, yeah, you can be my adult supervision, but I am getting a drink." He held up a trembling hand. "I've already got the shakes."

She huffed. "Fine, where are we going?"

"The bar is called 'Six Hells' or 'Seventh Heaven,' something like that."

* * *

They'd settled in to the small hotel adjoining the bar quickly enough. It was a simple design, favoring an Mystralian aesthetic, with sliding doors and well-used hardwood floors. One could see the wear in the peeling paper and paint, and the discoloration of the wood brought on by long days in the sun. But, the food was decent and the water was warm, and the was all that mattered at the moment.

Jaune smiled as he thought back on the last few hours.

Ruby had watched Qrow like a hawk the entire time they spent at the bar, much to the amusement of the couple that owned the place. The dark brown-haired bartender had been more than helpful in keeping the man in line, and her blond Hunter husband had kept them entertained with stories of his adventures for hours.

Team RWBY had shared dinner down at the bar, taking turns interrogating Blake about the past few months and her hometown. The black-haired girl had tried valiantly to keep up with the discussion, and fight off accusations about her potential love life with Sun and Ilia.

After the meal, Yang had grabbed Blake and guided her off. He didn't envy the dark-haired faunus and the conversation that they would shortly be having.

Team JNR, or the broke patrol, as Nora had taken to calling them, had eaten dinner in their room, where Ren was laid up with his busted knee. Nora had happily tried to feed the boy with her one good arm, making airplane noises the whole time.

When he last saw the two, Nora had been insisting that she needed to help Ren bath, much to the boy's protest. He'd taken that as his cue to leave, and simply reminded Ren, 'no soundproofing,' on his way out the door.

He'd wandered around, till he found a quiet spot at the back of the hotel with a small patch of grass, and some rickety benches. He took a seat, took a deep breath, and let his mind wander…

He started shaking almost immediately.

Images raced through his mind. He saw a shield rising and falling, could feel the impact of the sheet of metal against flesh, and worse, the sounds it had made it the final moments. He felt nauseous.

He could feel his hands pressed against Yang's stomach, trying to staunch the bleeding as her breaths became shallow and quick. There was just so much blood. He was so scared, so terrified of history repeating itself. He remembered the light in her eyes starting to fade.

He threw up.

"That's why she calls you Vomit Boy, huh?"

His head whipped around to lock on a familiar form.

"I uh…"

"Articulate, aren't you kid?" Qrow said as he took a seat beside him. "Here," he said passing him a flask, "get that taste out of your mouth."

The boy stared at him in disbelief. "How did you get this?"

The older man rolled his eyes. "Ruby allowed me to take the rest of my daily allocation to go."

Jaune laughed. "She's your watch-dog huh?"

Qrow leaned against the back of the bench. "Yeah, I guess so."

The sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, taking small pulls from the bottle.

"It was your first time, right?" The older man asked.

"…Yeah." He whispered.

He sighed. "Listen kid, I could tell you a bunch of shit about how that guy was a fucking monster, or that you did what you needed to, and it'd all be true, but I know it's not going to help." He took a drink and passed the flask back to the young knight. "You're going to see that shit in your dreams for a while - and that just means  _you're_  not a fucking monster."

The boy took another pull, and stared at the ground.

Qrow continued. "The only thing I've got for you is a question. Was it worth it for Firecracker?"

"Yes." The answer came without hesitation.

"Then you know you did the right thing." He put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "She gave you a good scare today huh?"

He could feel the boy shaking

"…I could _feel_ her slipping." His voice barely audible. "That…that link…" he swallowed, "it works both ways. Before I figured out that I could give her my Aura, I could  _feel_ the life starting to slip out of her."

He took another drink.

"…I was so scared. I couldn't lose her Qrow, I just couldn't."

He squeezed the knight's shoulder.

"And you didn't. You did good out there kid, I'm proud of you."

The boy gave him a small smile.

"I'll say he did."

They turned to Yang approaching, a grin on her face.

"What's going on Firecracker?"

"Nothing too much." She said as she wrapped her arms around the kid's neck from behind. "Just got done with the first of many talks with the kitty-cat."

"Does everyone remain un-maimed?" Jaune joked.

"For now." She looked over to Qrow. "If you're all done with your male bonding time, it's my turn."

Qrow raised his flask in salute. "He's all yours Firecracker."

"You're damn right." She quipped, as she took the boy's hand and began leading him away. Jaune just shook his head and let himself be guided back towards the building.

"Just remember to keep it quiet!" He yelled at the retreating forms.

"No promises!" She called back.

He chuckled and looked down at his half empty flask.

They'd survived, and that made it a good day in his book.

He sealed the flask, and tucked it into his jacket.

* * *

Yang led her fellow blond to her-no,  _their_  room.

She could tell that something was bothering him, and silently thanked her uncle for whatever quiet support he'd offered knight.

But she knew it would be ok, because they'd made it. Maybe that'd change tomorrow, or next week, but tonight? Tonight, they'd made it, and they were together. The 'what ifs' could wait.

She slid the door close as they entered the sparsely furnished room, with it's single simple nightstand, a small dresser, and queen bed. It was all they needed.

The wood floor groaned as she leaned into him, wrapping her arms around him, and reveling in the warmth of his around her. He slowly stroked her hair, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

She could stay here forever.

But she knew that there was more to do before the night was done.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked into his shoulder.

He squeezed her a little tighter. "It's just-" he took a moment to kiss the top of her head before starting again, "you scared me today."

"I remember, SCARred me too." She pulled her head back and rested her forehead against his, so she could look into his eyes, and smirked at her own pun as his thumb brushed against the fresh scar on her stomach. "You make a great knight-in-shining armor by the way. Or hoodie as it were."

He nipped at her nose, causing her to squeak in surprise.

"I'm serious Yang. I felt so powerless…if I lost you…I just don't know." He shook his head.

She cupped his face in her hands. "I know, I'm sorry." She placed a kiss on his lips. "But I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere. You here with me Jaune?"

He smiled at her, and she felt her heart flutter. "Yeah, I'm here with you." He tilted his head down and captured her lips. After what felt like much too short a time, they broke apart again.

He looked away. "Yang…today drove some things home for me. Some mistakes that I can't make again." He swallowed. "I don't want to rush this, but - he fought for the words "I-I lov-"

She placed a finger on his lips and turned his head towards her.

"Then don't rush it, I'm not going anywhere." She smiled at him. "But just so you know, I do you too, you big dork."

He grinned back. "I'm pretty sure that it's my Semblance."

Their lips met again, and her hand found the light switch.

* * *

**Omake**

**One for the Road**

Glasses clinked together as the three men saluted the day.

"Cheers!" Cloud said. "To making it through another day."

"And what a fucking day it was." Qrow quipped.

"Hey, we took Cinder down, doesn't get much better than that." Jaune said as he tipped his glass back.

"That was your big-bad?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah, real piece of work." The young knight leaned across the table. "But she's done now, watched her fall to her death and everything! It's finally over!"

The older blond stared at him for a second. "...yeah...sure."

Jaune's eyes narrowed. "What do you know, other me?"

The man sighed. "You remember the guy I told you about? False messiah of an ancient evil and all that?"

"Yeaaaahhhh." The younger man affirmed slowly.

"I killed him too."

Jaune grinned.

"...and then I did that shit two more times."

"WHAT!?"

He shrugged. "Sorry kid, you're on the right track. Just two more to go...I hope."

The knight groaned.

"In other bits of bad news," Qrow pointed at another table where Yang and Tifa sat. "That shit can't be good for either of you."

Cloud laughed. "You have no idea the shit she's already dealt with for me, I think I'll be ok." He pointed at Juane. "You kid? You should probably be worried."

"So, you join the dopey, oblivious blond club?" Tifa asked.

"'fraid so." Yang replied, raising her glass.

"Isn't it fucking exhausting?"

Yang groaned. "You have no idea."

The older woman scoffed. "I'm pretty sure I got you beat."

"Is that a challenge?" Yang grinned.

"Bring it." The brown-haired brawler called.

"My competition was a famous fighting champion prodigy. No pressure, right?"

Tifa hummed. "Mine was the last of an ancient race, destined to save the world."

"Damn." Yang tried to rally. "He cross-dressed to save her from embarrassment!"

Tifa raised a glass. "Fair enough." She smirked. "Mine cross-dressed for me."

Yang laughed. "You go girl!"

"What else you got?"

"Mine had severe emotional issues." The young blond challenged.

It took Tifa a few minutes to stop laughing.

She wiped her eyes. "...Oh...that was cute." She chuckled.

Yang winced. "That bad?"

"Thought he was a different person...and I don't mean that in a 'still finding yourself' way."

The blond raised her hands in defeat. "Ok, you got me beat on that one."

The bartender pressed. "How long did it take you to bag him?"

Yang tapped a finger against her lips. "Hmm, I guess I started thinking about it sometime last semester, so about 6 months. What about you? You're beautiful, couldn't have been that bad."

Tifa smiled. "Well thank you." She leaned across the table. "Childhood. Friends."

The younger girl gasped. "No!"

The woman continued. "I even wore this skimpy cowgirl outfit when he came back to town! Nothing! Took like five more years...though he's got a pretty solid excuse for most of those."

"How'd he make up for that shit?"

She stared off dreamily. "Well, he fulfilled a childhood promise to rescue me…"

"Awwww."

"And then we spent our first night together under a giant airship during the end of the world. That was pretty romantic."

Yang grinned. "That sounds amazing!" Her smile fell. "Did your friends find some way to give you shit about it?"

Tifa groaned. "Those fuckers spied on us! What about you?"

"They all listened in."

The older woman held up her hand. "Wait, you know Mistralian houses have no soundproofing right?"

Yang's head hit the table. "I do now."

Cloud shook his head at the antics of the two women.

"Well kid, regardless of how that turns out for us, I'm happy for you. You're a lucky man."

Jaune grinned. "Yeah."

The spiky blond smirked at Qrow. "I see you've stopped complaining."

He took a sip of his drink. "I'm coping."

Cloud laughed. "Well kid, that's about as good as it's going to get."

"I'll take it."

The blue-eyed warrior raised his glass. "I can't promise that the road ahead will be easy, but you guys are ready."

The other men raised their glasses.

He continued. "It's been great getting to know you. I'll see you guys around, until then, fight hard…"

Three glasses clicked together and three voices chorused.

"...fight mean."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**JJD Thoughts:**  Well, here we are, almost at the end of the story (at least this arc). Next week will see the Epilogue posted (we've got one last thing to do in Mistral) and then a break before FM continues to roll on.

Before we get in to general talk, let's talk about this chapter in specific. I really thought about Jaune having an even bigger role in the Raven/Cinder/Yang conflict and conversation, but felt that I needed to ease off a little to keep with the 'realistic' Jaune we've been writing (one who'd recently gotten the shit kicked out of him by Mercury) and because I think that's a powerful Mother/Daughter scene, and it's ok to have Jaune be support in that scenario.

Ok, now onto the general writing stuff. This whole thing has been a fucking blast. Starting to write a long-form story, meeting up with Cr00cy, and the many many awesome interactions I've gotten to have with you all. Seriously, the back and forths on PM and in reviews has been about as fun as writing the story itself. It's also made me want to do better in the future with my writing.

But JJD, why are you pausing on FM? Well voice in my head, for a few reasons:

1 - I feel like a story should say/mean something, and holy shit have we talked about a lot together. We've talked about grief, coping, and moving on, which I've always felt make the heart of FM (along with copious amounts of snark). We've talked about why we like Jaune, what it means to be a man, and what it means to be a good friend/family. It's been a great journey, but I need to scout out where we're going next and what we're going to talk about next.

2 - Cr00cy is the bomb and it's his turn to lead. Cr00cy has definitely been critical in making FM what it is today, it just wouldn't be the same story without him. He approached me with a story he wants to tell, and so we're going to tell it. Look out for a preview to drop with the Epilogue next week.

3 - I can do better. FM just kinda...happened. It started as a quick one-shot, then I thought…'we can do more.' Key scenes came into my mind, Qrow finding Jaune with the Pyrrha tape, the drinking game, the Yang/Qrow fight, Jaune confronting Qrow at night, and deleting the Pyrrha video, and I had to work backwards to make those happen. I've been truly humbled by the response, and that's why I want to try to make the next arc even better. I want to actually storyboard and plan this out this time around, so that I have more time to explore the connecting tissue that holds the key scenes together.

So JJD, what will you be doing in the meantime, you lazy fuck? Hurtful. But to answer your question voice, I'll be helping with Cr00cy's story and storyboarding FM's second arc as well as the FF7/RWBY cross-over (it's happening!). Also, I'm going to go through and edit the hell out of FM before the next arc drops, the small mistakes are killing me when I find them.

There's a lot of me in this story, probably too much at times, but it's how it came out. I honestly hope that you've all gotten something out of this story, I know I have. If it's just been entertaining, then that's awesome. If it speaks to you on some deeper level? Even better. Thank you all for sticking with us this far.

I'm always around folks, hit me up if you want to talk. See you next week!

**Cr00cy thoughts:** First of all I want to thank JJD - working with him was really fun. And if not for his encouragement, the story we are about to deliver to you would have probably forever remained just a vague concept in my head. But since it's happening, I think its good time to provide some info for you:

1)Like JJD said - we will post preview for this story at the end of Epilogue of FM. I will also post it on my account, along with some AN explaining few things about story.

2)First chapter will be posted on following monday. I can't say for sure how often will I be able to post. Best case scenario is weekly updates, but don't hold me to it.

3)I would say that JJD will be beta for this story… but that would be understatement. He is co-author, and don't let him convince you otherwise.

4)I don't want to say too much now, but there will be few similarities, and few differences.  
The story will start shortly before our heroes started their first year at Beacon, Jaune will know how to fight, and he will fight mean. There may, or may not be some darker themes in this story, but there WILL be snarky humor. I try to not make Jaune too OOC - but there will be some differences (he will be more confident, for one)

Ok, that's it for now. You will learn more from AN after preview.


	15. Closure

**Cr00cy, everyone, it's been a hell of a ride.**

**Closure**

* * *

 

Three sets of feet walked down a well-traveled Mistralian road, the leaves on the stone path crunching beneath them as they made their way up the mountain path. For once, a comfortable silence had fallen over the group. A young man clothed in dark green and sporting a pink streak through his black hair walked on their right. On their left, his opposite in almost every way, and his other half - the pink girl bobbed along happily. She hummed some quiet tune that only she knew, skipping down the path as she went. In their center, stood a young knight with a mess of blond hair, his mind racing as one foot fell in front of the other.

He thought about the journey they were currently on. Yang had wanted to come of course. And as much of a comfort as it would have brought him to have her along, this was their duty, their responsibility.

It was just the three of them, it could only ever have been the three of them. This was a family matter after all.

A small smile crossed his face. Besides, today was supposed to be the day that her and Blake sparred again for the first time, and who was he to rob her of that opportunity?

Ozpin had been against it when he'd told him they were going on this trip before they continued on to Atlas, saying that they needed to move on, time was of the essence. He'd tried not to feel smug when he saw the surprise on the headmaster's face, when he told the man that they'd meet him there if he wanted to leave without them. He thought that he'd been pretty successful in the attempt…mostly.

When he had looked to Qrow to talk some sense into the three, the Hunter had just shrugged and said, "I think they're more like independent contractors than students now, Oz. I got nothing."

The professor been even more surprised when he'd asked to talk to Oscar. Eyes had flashed, and the young boy's nervous smile had fallen into place.

"You rang?"

He'd grinned as he shook the younger man's hand. "You're the man of the house while I'm gone, take care of them."

The boy raised an eyebrow. "What about Qrow?"

"You're the man of the house while I'm gone." He repeated.

Qrow had a few choice words at that.

Nora had informed him that, for a man of the house, he looked pretty good in a dress.

Now they walked, their feet carrying the along the path the locals hand pointed them to, climbing higher and higher, to the top of the mountain. He took in the gentle green of the forest that covered both sides of the path. Admiring the way the nature-loving Mistralians had built their homes into the forest, where one could hardly tell where the trees ended and the homes began.

The people of Mistral were incredibly friendly. He'd lost count of how many times someone had called out to them with a wave, asking if they would stop and join them for some tea. They'd politely declined each time - they had somewhere to be, they had a duty to fulfill.

He desperately needed something to take his mind off what lay at the end of the path.

"Do you remember the first day that we spent together as a team?" He asked his friends.

Nora broke out into a grin. "You mean the time that you saved us from starvation, Fearless Leader?"

Ren chuckled. "We overslept and missed breakfast. I remember Nora was quite…upset by the development."

"Upset? She damn near blew a hole in the wall!" He laughed.

"I was HUNGRY! Pancakes are the most important meal of day!" She defended.

"I was convinced that you guys were crazy." Jaune said.

The boy in green smirked. "As was I you, when you suggested that we break into the Beacon kitchens."

"I had a crisis to advert!"

Nora laughed. "Do you remember how scandalized Pyrrha was? I don't think she'd ever broken a rule before in her life."

Jaune shook his head. "Apparently she'd never cooked before either. Do you remember her trying to figure out pancake batter? She was studying those instructions like we'd asked her to disarm a bomb."

The pink girl gave him a playful shove. "You wouldn't know, but she was quite impressed with your house husband skills that day." She waggled her eyebrows suggestively. "And a little hot and bothered by the life of crime you dragged her into."

The knight sputtered.

Ren chuckled at their antics. "I remember when she took us to the Beacon gardens, and tried to teach us all how to grow our own food."

"You mean the time Nora tried to plant a pancake tree?"

The girl threw her arms wide. "Can you imagine if it had worked!?"

The ninja smiled. "I'd never seen her laugh as hard as she did that day." His smile widened. "Though, she did refuse to let us near the gardening tools again after that."

Jaune smiled wistfully. "That was her favorite place to study as a team though. Everyone else would head to the library, but she'd take us out to the gardens to listen to the birds while we worked."

"I'd say we got the better end of the deal." Ren said.

"Yeah, me too."

They walked along for another few minutes in silence, letting their thoughts drift from one fond memory to another.

Nora broke them from their thoughts. "Do you know my favorite team memory?"

"Which does it involve, explosions or pancakes?" Jaune asked.

She smiled and shook her head. "Both good choices, but it was actually the dance."

Jaune barked a laugh. "I've had less embarrassing times."

"But that's what made it so amazing!" Nora countered. "Pyrrha was so set on you having a good time, that she refused to get in the way of you asking Weiss, no matter how much we pushed her to."

Jaune winced. "Yeah, I remember."

She pushed him. "But then you found out she came alone, and you burst in to the dance, like her knight in frilly armor! She lost it when she saw you!"

He smiled. "She wasn't the only one. I was terrified."

"You were brave." Ren amended.

"Only cause you guys jumped in."

The hammer-wielder spun in place. "But that's just it, everyone was thinking about each other that night. That's when I knew, that we were going to be ok, that we were going to make it." She smiled. "That we were a family."

The knight closed his eyes and smiled. "We didn't get any sleep that night, did we?"

Ren squeezed his shoulder. "We were having too much fun being a team."

"Yeah."

The comfortable silence returned, and the path became steeper, the smaller homes giving way to the forest.

Soon, they reached the edge of the manor grounds and were walking through the gardens leading to the grand home.

_Gardens were definitely underselling it_. Jaune thought.

They went on for acres in every direction. There was every type of produce he could imagine, tomatoes, grapes, and olives, all clinging to an intricate and beautiful latticework of bronze and gold that spanned the length of the gardens. It was the work of lifetimes, it was breathtaking.

Their stunning beauty had kept him distracted until his feet had carried him to the entrance of the manor. The manor, just like the mountain homes, was one with the gardens, one with nature. Ivy covered the entirety of the three-story home, built from a rich red wood that had aged fittingly in the sun. Great windows dominated every face of the home, letting in the natural light and feeding the potted plants hanging from and sitting within them.

His feet were carrying him up the steps of the faded white porch, halting him in front of a giant hardwood door. His hand raised to knock, and froze.

He'd come this far, and now here he stood frozen, his fear was paralyzing. He didn't know how long his hand hovered there, but it felt like an eternity.

He was broken from the spell by a hand resting on his shoulder. He turned to see Ren give him a small nod. "I know."

Nora's hand found the one by his side. "We're scared too."

He gave them a small smile. "Thank you."

He knocked on the door, and they waited as they heard shuffling from within.

"Just a minute!" A great voice boomed from inside.

The man who opened the door a moment later matched the voice in every way. He was a giant of a man, with broad shoulders and a wide, barrel chest. His arms were thick and corded with muscle, and his hands seemed impossibly large and powerful. He looked down at them through his glasses, that sat crooked on a nose that had been broken multiple times. His face framed by close cropped hair and a bushy beard, both filled with as much grey as black.

"Can I help you?" He asked, not unkindly.

"Mr. Nikos?" Jaune asked hesitantly.

"Yes, that's me. What brings you…" His eyes fell upon sash hanging from the knight's waist.

The wail that escaped him as he fell to his knees seemed wrong somehow, coming from such as powerful man.

He leaned into Jaune, his hands resting on the knight's shoulders as his own racked up and down.

Jaune held the man as he sobbed. He wasn't sure how long they stayed there on the porch, but at some point, Nora and Ren had helped the giant of a man into the house, and into a great black leather chair sitting next to a smaller cloth one in front of a large fireplace.

After a few moments, the man regained his composure.

"W-we had heard." He swallowed. "B-but we never knew for sure. The CCT went down and…" He looked to the floor. "…we allowed ourselves to hope."

Nora knelt in front of the seated man and took his massive hand in hers.

Tears gently rolled down her cheeks. "We're so sorry."

The man looked up and adjusted his glasses. "You're her team then. She told us so much about you all." He smiled softly. "We were so afraid when our little girl left us to go all the way to Beacon. You have no idea how relieved we were when she told us she'd made friends."

Jaune put a hand on Nora's shoulder. "She made a lot of friends at Beacon."

Ren nodded. "She was a special person."

The old man smiled. "I know, she always tried to run away from it though." His smile fell. "H-how...how did it happen?"

Jaune tensed, he had known the question would come. He opened his mouth to speak-

"Hephaestus? Honey, why is the door open?"

He turned to the entrance of the house, and his breath seized in his chest.

It was like Pyrrha was staring back at him. The older woman had her long red hair and emerald eyes, or rather Pyrrha had had hers. Her lithe frame has every inch an athlete, a warrior, just like her daughter. Even her tan and gold armor matched that of the invincible girl, right down to the flowing red sash by her side.

"Athena…" He heard a voice call from behind him.

Her emerald eyes were locked on his cerulean. His knees buckled.

Her face contorted. "NOOOO!" She cried as she fell.

He was pushed aside as Hephaestus ran to his wife, holding the woman close as she wailed.

"I know, I know." He whispered to her as he stroked hair.

He knew they weren't any better.

Nora was a mess in the place she'd picked on the floor, and Ren couldn't meet his gaze. His eyes burned and his voice seemed trapped in his throat.

He had to try.

"Ma'am I…"

Her eyes shot over to him.

"It's you." She whispered as she disentangled herself from her husband. "You're the one she told me about."

He swallowed. "Yes." He whispered back.

She grabbed him by the shoulders and spoke again in a firmer, demanding voice. "What happened? What happened to my Pyrrha?"

"Athena…" Her husband started.

"No!" She snapped over her shoulder. "I need to know. I HAVE to know." She looked back to Jaune. "How did she die?"

His knees almost gave out beneath him as he struggled to speak, to give her the answers she deserved.

"She gave her life fighting the woman attacking the city." He finally spoke, his voice barely audible.

He already knew the next question.

"And where were you?" Her eyes bore into his.

He struggled to meet her gaze. "I wasn't with her. She...she sent me away from the battle to protect me."

"She protected you!?" She roared. "You're her team leader! You were supposed to protect her!"

She shook him violently. "She loved you! Did you know that!?"

"ATHENA!" Her husband shouted.

"…I know…I loved her too." He whispered back.

"Then why weren't you there!"

He was shocked to see that Nora was by her side. "Jaune did everything he could for Pyrrha!"

She leaned into him. "Is she going to fight your battles too?"

"ATHENA, THAT IS ENOUGH!" Hephaestus roared.

She released him and stepped back. Jaune grabbed Nora's arm to stop her from stepping into the space. They'd had their chance to grieve, it was their turn.

Her eyes scanned over him. "Where are my daughter's weapons?"

She deserved to know. "They were destroyed in the battle. I re-forged them." He held up Crocea Mors. "They're here."

She reeled back if struck. "You took her weapons?"

"Athena you need to calm down." The giant of a man started to wrap his arms around her.

She spun to meet him.

"Her took her weapons! You KNOW what that means!"

She whipped around to Jaune again.

"You had no RIGHT!" She pointed at him. "Get the hell out of my house!" She hissed.

"Athena." Her husband called again, softly this time. "It's done. She's gone, this won't bring her back."

The words seemed to take a toll on the woman, and her legs buckled. "I know." She whispered, falling into his arms. "But I can't look at him anymore...it hurts too much. Please...just make them leave." She pleaded into his chest.

"Go upstairs dear. I'll see them out." He promised.

She nodded and walked to the stairwell, not meeting any of their eyes.

Once she had left the room, the older man turned back to them. "I'm sorry, this is hard for us."

Jaune shook his head. "I'm the one that should be sorry. I didn't mean to upset her."

The older man sighed. "Athena and I were both Hunters back in the day. But eventually, life on the road loses its luster, and we craved something more." His voice hitched. "We wanted a family. We decided that after the pregnancy, I would keep blacksmithing and she would hunt." He smiled ruefully. "She was always better at it anyway."

Ren nodded. "I take it that Pyrrha took after her?"

The man smiled. "Pyrrha was obsessed with her. She followed her mother around constantly." He chuckled and looked down at his hands. "A smith's life isn't the most exciting."

He looked back up to them. "Athena was thrilled, and Pyrrha had inherited all of her talent. They were inseparable." He sighed. "She was so proud when she won her first tournament. You have no idea how hard it was for the two of them when Pyrrha went to Beacon."

"I didn't know." Jaune breathed.

"You couldn't have son. I just wanted you to understand what you standing here in this home means to her." He swallowed. "And what she hoped it might have meant one day, when Pyrrha told her about you."

Nora was the only thing that kept him steady anymore.

"What do you know about our traditions here in Mistral?" The older man asked.

"Not enough."

He pointed to Crocea Mors. "Your blade boy. It's part of your family isn't it? That's the way it is in Vale."

"For as long as anyone can remember."

"That's not the way it is here in Mistral. In Mistral, a weapon is as unique as the person who wields it." He flexed his powerful hands. "I forged her weapons myself, modeled as closely to her mother's as tradition would allow."

"They were incredible, just like her."

He smiled for them. "Thank you, my boy." He swallowed. "T-the funeral traditions in Mistral dictate that the body must be burned…and the ashes returned to our soil. Obviously...we'll never get that privilege." He hesitated, and Ren reached out to him. "Thank you." He continued. "Their weapons will never be used by another, they are melted down and added to the family gardens."

Jaune remembered the intricate lattice work they'd seen on the walk to the house, and his stomach sank.

The man pointed back to the sword and gave Jaune a hard look. "What you've done, is kept Pyrrha with you, instead of with her family."

He'd never imagined that he'd wound her family like this. He suddenly knew what he had to do, there was only one thing to do. He held the blade out. "When this is done. When the people who did this to her are dead. You can have Crocea Mors."

The man considered him for a moment. "Do you mean that? I know what that blade means to you boy, to your family."

Jaune nodded. "And now I know what it means to yours. I give you my word as an Arc."

The man nodded. "I know what that means to you too." He put a hand on Jaune's shoulder. "Thank you."

Jaune removed the sash from his waist, and passed it to the man. "I know it's not the same, but please, accept this for now." He met the giant's eyes. "If it eases her pain at all, please let her know that the woman who killed your daughter isn't among the living."

He nodded. "It might at that my boy. She needs time to grieve...properly this time, but I think she would like to see you three again someday. This isn't how she wanted it to be."

"Of course." Ren answered.

He began leading them towards the door. "Thank you all for coming here, I know it wasn't easy for you."

Jaune shook his hand as they stopped in the doorway. "We had to. She was-" His voice caught. "She was our family too."

The older man pulled him into a hug. "And thank you for that above all." He pulled back.

"What are you going to do now?"

"Go to Atlas. Cinder - woman behind attack on Beacon - wasn't working alone. We will track down rest of them, and put them down."

He shook his head. "My boy, you should give up this fight. Don't let your family know our pain. I saw what they did at Beacon, we all did." The man looked them over. "What could you possibly expect to do against such evil? How will you fight against such hatred?"

Jaune gave the man a small smile.

"Mean. Real fucking mean."

* * *

**JJD Thoughts: Whew. Another difficult chapter to write, but one I felt compelled to do. I was really drawn to the idea of Pyrrha's two families meeting. People process bad news and the ensuing grief in different ways. I can't begin to imagine the pain of losing a child.**

**This has been an awesome experience and I can't thank you all enough for being a part of it so far. We'll keep carrying on, but for now, it's time to tell a new story. I think you'll all enjoy it and it's different take on RWBY cannon. Keep an eye out for Cr00cy's story.**

**Cr00cy Thoughts: So yeah, the day finally come. Fighting Means has ended - at least the first season. We already talked about what s2 could be about. When it will happen? Who knows. We also started to talk a bit about FF VII/RWBY crossover we mentioned - and few other ideas.**

**But for now there is different story to tell. Here is a little prologue/teaser/intro - call it whatever you want. It will be published on my profile too, with some AN at the end explaining few things.**

* * *

" **Second meeting"**

Jaune let out a pleased sigh. The weather was nice, despite it being September. The Arc family was visiting one of many small villages on the outskirts of Vale. Officially, it was in celebration of whole family gathering - his father just come back from a near nine months long mission. Unofficially, it was to cheer up Jaune after his rejection from the local combat prep school.

He had tried to convince them he wasn't upset about it anymore, but they had insisted.

_Well, it's not like a family holiday is bad thing._ Thought Jaune.

_Plus, for once it's Dad who gets to help Mom with girls. I can finally have some time for myself…_

He was shaken from his thoughts by an accusation. "You're late!" The eleven years-old red-haired, green-eyed girl in front of him shouted. She wore a simple white dress, a straw hat with a wide rim, and some flowers stuck into it, and was currently pointing a finger at him, condescendingly.

_...and her._

Jaune sighed again, but smiled nonetheless.

"Hi Samantha. Sorry about that, Rubin didn't want to let me go."

She tapped her mouth with one finger a few times, stopped, and looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"I shall forgive you this once… for two ice creams." Was her gracious offer.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. I saw stall over there, let's go."

She nodded, smiled, and took his hand.

Samantha was the daughter of some of his Dad's oldest friends. They first met around three years ago - when her parents came to visit their old friend. At first, Jaune thought she was just another young girl he would have to take care of. She proved him wrong almost instantly. She and Jaune had become fast friends - which of course prompted tons of teasing from his sisters, and both of their parents.

Samantha was an only child, and her parents spoiled her whenever they could. He wouldn't say she was arrogant - but she was very strong-willed. All this seemed set to breed conflict between the two of them, but somehow, it had just...worked out.

Jaune appreciated Samantha's blunt honesty, and her strong drive and determination in reaching whatever goal she set for herself.

She in turn respected Jaune for his non-intrusive caring, and dedication to taking care of his sisters. He wasn't dotting on them, could put on a hard stance when needed, or let them make they own mistakes when he deemed it safe enough.

Jaune bought Samantha the promised ice creams - vanilla, and strawberry - and spent the next hour or so just wandering around the small village with her.

"So, what are you going to do now?" She asked.

They leaned on the wooden handrail of the small bridge on the outskirts of village. The river that flowed beneath wasn't too deep, but its current was strong. The two of them were throwing pieces of bread, and watching fishes below trying to catch the easy food.

"Not sure. But, I can kiss a Hunter carrier goodbye, that's for sure." He said wistfully.

She looked at him, her eyes narrowing.

"You're going to give up? Just like that?" She accused.

Jaune smiled.

Giving up was one of two things Samantha hated most. The other was coming late to a set meeting - something Jaune unfortunately had a habit of doing. But hey - if he didn't HAVE to hurry, he liked to take it easy. After all, taking care of six younger (and sometime one older) sisters was very taxing on a man.

"It's not giving up when there are no options left. I might try again next year - but it's even harder to get in late. You would have to be at least at the same level as the average student. I haven't had enough time to train up till now, and now there is even more girls I have to take care of."

"So what are you going to do now?" She repeated her previous question.

"Probably help Mom with her medicines. Turns out I'm pretty good at it. Even made few things myself."

"Where did you bury the bodies? I haven't heard of a mass murder in Silver Lake, so there couldn't have been too many victims." She teased.

Jaune just shook his head. Why an eleven year old girl had such a sharp tongue, and such morbid sense of humor - was beyond him.

"Well, you can ask your our dads. They're both been taking my motion sickness medicine for a few weeks now." He answered.

The look of surprise on her face was priceless.

"Hmph. Then maybe you have some uses other than childcare… or as my wallet."

"Sure. I guess that means you don't want a piece of this chocolate cake I made…" he said, looking away from her.

The sudden gasp from her was something he had expected - Samantha had sweet tooth rivaled by no one. And he WAS good at making sweets - he had to survive with so many sisters somehow.

What he didn't expect was the sound of cracking wood, and a loud splash.

When he looked back, Samantha, and the section of railing she was leaning on, were gone. He ran to other side of bridge - just in time to see her being carried away by the strong current.

Later, when he was recalling these events, he could never remember exactly how he got into water. One moment he was staring at Samantha's white dress drifting further, and further away, the next he was in water, desperately trying to catch up to her.

By some miracle, he managed to reach her - and then the fight to keep both of their heads above water began. Jaune didn't know how long it lasted - but when current slowed enough for him to swim to shore, he had never been so exhausted and ached all over. His vision was swimming, his lungs burned, and each breath was painful. The trip in the river was rough one - he had earned quite a few close encounters with the rocks. The only saving grace was that Samantha had calmed down at some point, and stopped struggling.

_But she could help now._

Thought Jaune after he dragged both of them to the shore. He laid on his back, next to his friend, desperately trying to caught his breath.

"Hey Samantha, you ok?" he asked, turning towards the girl.

There were no response.

"Samantha?"

The only sound was that of flowing water and wind in the leaves.

Jaune pushed himself up and looked at his friend - she laid in the same position he left her, eyes open wide, not moving.

Jaune gulped, dragging himself to her, and put his ear close to her mouth.

He neither felt nor heard anything.

The sudden cold he felt had nothing to do with fact he was completely drenched.

_Calm down. Mom and Dad taught you first aid. You know what to do, just stay calm._

He took deep breath, held it, and let it go.

_Step one: check if the victim is breathing. She wasn't._

_Step two - call help. I can't - I don't have scroll, and there is no one around. But, there were a few people around - I remember them screaming. Someone is bound to call for help._

_Step three - start CPR._

He moved over to his motionless friend and started to press on her chest. His mind raced.

_What was the routine? 2 breaths for every 20 pushes? 10? How fast should I do it? Damn, I can't remember!_

He could feel his eyes began to sting.

_Am I pushing hard enough? Or maybe too hard? Am I even doing it in the right place? The heart was on the left side, right? But was it there? Or maybe higher? Does it even matter? Shit, I don't know!_

His arms were aching, and his breath was coming in labored gasps.

_I can't stop_. _I absolutely can't stop - not until help arrives._

A rustle of leaves, and the sound of breaking branches filled him with hope.

_Someone's coming!_

The low growling that followed killed the hope instantly.

_Something. Something has come._

Several more rustles, and growls sounded.

_Something's here. Shit! What do I do? I could try to drag the Grimm away… but she'll die if I stop! But if I don't do something she'll die too! What can I do? My arms hurt, I can't keep this up for long._

Tears were streaming down his face.

_Someone help.. Please, someone, anyone…_

He heard heavy steps coming closer.

_Don't look up. If you see them you'll panic. They still haven't attacked, maybe they won't if you don't do anything to tick them off. Just don't look up._

He looked up.

Just in time to see the Beowolf jump at them, maw wide open.

What he didn't see is whatever cut said Beowolf in two.

All he noticed was the blurry shape that ran past the beast. All he heard was "keep it up, kid!" Screamed by said blurr. The voice sounded vaguely familiar, but Jaune had been too focused on the motionless girl under him.

_Breath! Please breath Sam! You can't leave me! Who's going to tell me not to give up if you're not here?!_

He couldn't feel his arms anymore, just a vague pressure, and jolts of pain.

"Switch, kid." A calm voice sounded, and pair of arms appeared in Jaune vision. He vaguely recalled a feeling that he shouldn't let this stranger place his hands on his friend, his Samantha, but couldn't remember why. So instead he collapsed on his back, taking gulps of air, and wondering if he really needed lungs to live.

The last thing he heard before passing out was more rustling and more voices - thankfully human this time.

* * *

He awoke slowly. First his sense of feeling returned, then hearing, and then he realized he had been staring at the ceiling for few moments. An unfamiliar ceiling.

He looked around the room. All the walls were wooden, and covered in animal pelts. There were a few covering the floor too. The room itself wasn't large - in fact it could be considered rather small. The bed he was lying on, covered most of the length of one wall. There was a nightstand next to him with his belongings laid out on it.

"Finally awake kid?"

He looked to his left. There, sitting at small desk, under the only window in the room, was man Jaune vaguely recognized. Armor, swords, hair so pale that it looked grey… or maybe white? Then he recalled their meeting just few weeks ago - just after he failed his entrance exam to the local combat prep school.

"You're the Hunter with motion sickness."

"And you're the kid that runs around city serving medicine to strangers."

"What's your name anyway?" Jaune asked.

The older man seemed to consider for a second before answering. "Call me Leon."

"I'm Jaune." The boy reached his hand out instinctively, before wincing and clutching his side.

"Easy there kid. You have two cracked ribs. Nothing too serious, but it'll be annoying for few weeks."

Jaune looked at older man and opened his mouth to ask a question.

"We're at the Hunter's Rest. It's a pub in a small settlement about an hour walk from Vale's west gate. Brought you here around twenty hours ago - you slept the whole time. Girl that was with you is fine - she was taken to the clinic, and woke up about six hours ago. Doctor said there is no reason to worry, and they signed her out on her parents' wish. Anything else you want to know?"

Jaune blinked few times then said.

"My family…"

"Downstairs. With all your sisters, your friend, and her parents. Looks like they're getting along with Mei and Tob - they own this place"

Jaune's stomach growled loudly. "Can I get something to eat?"

His companion laughed, but it sounded a bit nervous.

"Considering the last I saw your mom and Mei they were in the kitchen, I would say that yes, you will get 'something' to eat."

Jaune gulped. This might be… bad.

"Could you… like, not tell them I'm awake?

"I could… but I think it's a bit too late for that." He said pointing at the door.

And the small brown-haired, girl that stood there, green eyes wide open.

_Rubin… no._

"Rub…" Was all he managed to say before she ran away screaming "Jaune is awake" at the top of her lungs.

"Any last wishes?" The man next to him asked with a serious voice.

"Bury me under the big chestnut tree on the north side of Silver Lake"

"Will do." The man shook his head. "Before we get swamped, let's get down to business kid. I have an offer for you."

"An offer?"

"Yeah. You wanted to be a Huntsman right?" He waited for Jaune to nod. "Well, you might have failed that entrance exam, but out there with that girl? The way you jumped after her? Well, that's about the most Huntsman thing I've ever seen. You still wanna to be one, kid?"

"More than anything." Jaune whispered.

"Then how about becoming my student?" Jaune stared at man, mouth wide open. "Don't think it will be easy. You will suffer under my tutelage. You will know the true meaning of hardship. You may not even survive. You will gain something, but you will unquestionably lose something of yourself as well." He stared into Jaune's eyes. "What say you boy?"

He stared back. "I belong to my family first. If they can spare me, I'm yours."

The old Huntsman grinned. "Well, I think we won't have to wait long."

Seconds later, a tide of very concerned women washed over the small room.

* * *

Jaune's recovery took about a week. During this time, the Arcs and Samantha's family become fast friends with Mei and Tob. Now they were all sitting in Hunter's Rest main hall.

Everyone was staring at Jaune - most of them excited.

Jaune was staring back - not sure if he heard right.

"Come again?" he asked dumbly.

"Oh come on! What there is to not understand?" This was Samantha - she looked irritated, but he could still see how the tips of her mouth curled up.

"We thought about it a lot, and decided we owe you at least this much. I couldn't give all help I could've - and should've. And with all the contracts I have, there is no guarantee I will be able in the future. As hard as it is for me to say - this is all I can do for you." Said his father.

"But..the girls.."

"They're growing up, honey. Cere can help.." a loud 'hey' interrupted his mother's speech.

"Cere and Rubin can help with taking care of rest." She amended.

"But they're too young…"

A gentle hand landed on his shoulder. He looked up, to his father smiling face.

"They are much older than you were, when you started helping with raising your sisters. It's time for you to follow your dreams, not push them aside for family's sake."

"So…" Jaune gulped "So, I can become Hunter?"

"Depends on you, kiddo. You have guts to jump in to help others. Even if this means you lose something important, like your dream - or your life. So you have right attitude. What you lack is skill, and experience. Fortunately for you, both can be gained - if you're willing to work for it."

He was. He was willing to work harder than anyone.

He looked at his family - all of them were giving him supporting smiles, few of them gave him reassuring nods.

He looked to Samantha - she gave him thumbs-up and mouthed "go for it."

Finally, he looked at man who offered him chance to achieve his dream.

Jaune took deep breath and gave his answer.

The man nodded.

* * *

_And to think I considered refusing._

Jaune Arc smiled at the memory.

_Can't believe almost four years have passed._

He looked around. It was dark, but he could make out small patches of upturned earth. He closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of the night forest.

It was so peaceful.

_Won't be for long…_

He thought, hearing the heavy footsteps approach.

Jaune Arc smiled.

His prey had come.


End file.
